The Other Side
by shadowwriter329
Summary: For years Mabel had a secret only her family knows. She gained a second personality that seems much more mature and has helped Mabel over the years. Dipper knows that this personality isn't normal and with the other mysteries of Gravity Falls, he wondering if he can uncover the secrets of Mabel's other side. Who is Morgana? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Good day crazy fans of Gravity Falls, yes a new story is added to the fandom. To those that don't follow my other stories, this was one of the stories I recently added to a selection of 'teasers' of ideas for future stories. And with the recent poll I got an idea what everyone wanted to see. Surprising it had no clear landslide winner but most stories evening out. This story was one of them. Truthfully this was one of the stories I had always planned on uploaded, mostly because the co-writer of this and most of my other stories pretty much begged it to go up. And no I am not really joking. But we had fun with this idea and already got a few chapters ready for editing and can be uploaded.

But enough background on the real-life circle of this. This story started with a simple idea…Mabel Pines having a second personality that is different then her own and has influence her. Mabel knows and views her like an older sister. That's nothing too crazy; expect that Mabel's second half isn't truly just a personality. In fact she is not human at all. How will that change everything? Well just read ahead and see.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the near perfection that is Gravity Falls. The closest thing I have is a copy of Journal 3 and these ideas. The legal right are owned by Disney and I'm not dumb enough to steal from them.

* * *

The Other Side

Two individuals walked into the attic turned bedroom of the Mystery Shack, a tourist trap in the town of Gravity Falls of Oregon. One was a boy with shorts, orange t-shirt, blue vest, and a brown cap with a star that covered his brown hair. The other was a girl of the same age with long brown hair wearing a red sweater with a shooting star on the front and a skirt.

"Grunkle Stan thought I was being paranoid, but this book talks about a secret dark side to Gravity Falls." The boy said with excitement as the girl kind of rolled her eyes.

"Dipper, if it's about magic we kind of already know since you know." The girl said before taking the sweater off, revealing a simple light purple t-shirt as she started looking through her wardrobe for something. "Also, how do you know it's legit?"

"Mabel I take these things seriously, and this Journal was found in a hidden compartment…underground…inside a fake tree. If it was a hoax it wouldn't be that elaborate. And why are you changing?" Dipper asked as his sister put on a backless top, that was the same color as the sweater and a choker with a shooting star, the same one as on the sweater.

"I have a date-date soon, and I want to make a good first impression, which is why I'm bringing her out." Mabel said as the Pines boy looked at her.

"Okay, first you need to feed her more or you know what could happen. And second, how in the half hour I was gone did you get a date?" Dipper said, knowing what Mabel was talking about. That's when Mabel's demeanor seemed to shift as she finished with some light make up.

"Done, and even I'm surprised at how fast it was Dipper." They heard the doorbell ring and Mabel then looked at Dipper, "Now, would you be a gentleman and escort me to the door?"

Dipper rolled his eyes but got up all the same, "I don't think escorting someone to the door in the home they are living in is needed or a gentleman thing."

Mabel giggled but held her arm out for him, "but you are still never one to disappoint."

Dipper just closed the journal to read later and held Mabel's arm anyways before walking her down the stairs. Once at the bottom they split off with Dipper heading to the living room and Mabel to the door. Once in the living room Dipper sat on the chair and started to read more of the journal. He barely noticed his great uncle Stan walking into the room with a can of soda in hand. "What ya reading there slick?"

Dipper was taken by surprise before he hid the journal and grabbed a nearby magazine. Dipper didn't plan on showing his Grunkle anything from the journal just yet. "Oh I was catching up on," he looked at the magazine he grabbed and was surprised by the title, "Gold Chain for Old Men magazine?"

"That's a good issue" Stan explained taking a sip of his soda.

Mabel reappeared with a boy they never seen before. He had pasty skin, was wearing a black hoodie with what looked like part of a branch sticking out of it, and had a red substance on his cheek.

Mabel smiled at that, "Fellas, I want you all to meet my new boyfriend. We met at the cemetery. Say hi!" Mabel was happy that she had a summer romance to work with.

"S'up?" The boy said with a sort of horse tone voice, clicking his finger like a gun at them.

"Hey," Dipper greet, staring at the boy in surprise.

"How's it hanging?" Grunkle Stan asked, not too bothered by the boy. If anything he was looking at Mabel and how she didn't seem to act like herself.

Soos peeked into the room as well and was looking at Mabel and seem to be thinking. Dipper however focused on the boyfriend in question "What did you say your name was again?"

"Um, normal...man!" the teen said, looking slightly started and nervous.

"He means Norman." Mabel corrected.

Dipper however looked at the slightly dripping red stain on his cheek. "Are you bleeding?"

Norman glanced at the dripping spot before he said, "It's jam."

"Aww that's so sweet," Mabel said before she slowly wiped her finger over the spot before licking it away.

Soos tabbed his chin, "Something different here."

"Well we have lots to do today," Mabel said pulling Norman along, "there will be plenty of time to get to know each other later.

The three watched them leave and heard the door open and close again. No one said anything though Dipper was suspicious at this Norman. Stan finally broke the silence "okay I'll be the one to address the elephant in the room." He took another sip of his soda before he asked, "Soos…did you take care of those jobs I told you to do?"

"Yes sir," Soos replied happily.

Stan nodded, "Good. Now what's up with your sister kid? I thought she would be more hyper when she got a boyfriend."

"Yeah," Soos agreed, "it's like she was a different person."

"That's because she is," Dipper admitted since he knew it would have to come up sooner or later.

Soos gasped in fright "did someone body snatch her!?"

"No Soos it's not like that," Dipper said, calming him down. "Mabel has a case of MPD."

"An MP?" Stan asked, quickly glancing around nervously, "But's she not in the military."

"MPD," Dipper explained, "multiple personality disorder. Mabel has a second personality that is pretty much different than her usual self. Her name is Morgana and Mabel not only knows but liked her. She's like a more mature Mabel that more focused on what she wants."

"Really?" Stan asked him, barely believing it, "How long as she had this Mora person…personality…thing?"

"A few years now," Dipper said after a moment of thinking how to answer the question.

He couldn't tell them the whole truth, seeing as Morgana was much more than she really seems.

(scene change)

Dipper was sitting by one of the large windows upstairs, looking through the new journal. He was looking for two things; one being Norman since he had a funny feeling about him but also to see if the journal had any information on what Morgana really is. All he knew was from what Mabel's other half has told him but even then, he wanted a second opinion.

He searched for the creature that Morgana was, but wound up finding nothing in the Journal about what Morgana was. He did find something else though, "Known for their pasty skin and bad attitude, these creatures are often mistaken for teenagers. Beware of Gravity Falls nefarious undead!? How can this thing have an entry for zombies but not about that?"

Dipper was frustration as he then looked outside to see Norman shambling closer to Morgana, who was sitting coyly on the bench. This started to worry him, but he also knew Morgana can handle herself; it was unneeded as Norman gave the girl a necklace of daisies.

"Could she be dating a zombie?" Dipper asked himself as he thought about what happened since he found the Journal.

"It's a dilemma to be sure." Dipper jumped a bit at the sudden appearance of Soos, the handyman of the Mystery Shack. "I couldn't help but overhear you while fixing this here light."

"Okay, so what do you think about Norman being a zombie? He does have the look." Dipper asked as he thought about it, and it seemed like it was fact.

"How many brains did you see the guy eat?" Soos asked and Dipper dropped his head a bit in disappointment.

"Zero."

"I believe you dog. I've seen some pretty weird stuff in this town, like the mailman. Pretty sure he's a werewolf." Soos said as he recalled the extremely hairy mailman, "but you gotta have evidence, otherwise people will think you're a major league bonkers."

Dipper sighed, "as always Soos, you're right."

"My wisdom is both a blessing, and a curse" Soos explained with a knowing look in his face.

"I just don't know what to do" Dipper admitted to the handy man, "I want to watch Norman and see if I can prove he is a zombie, but I know Morgana can easily handle him if he is."

Soos hummed in thought, "You sure Morgana can do it? I mean she's just a different Mabel, right?"

"It's more than that," Dipper tried to explain. "I can't give too much away but Morgana is not…normal by even MPD standards."

"If you're worried the keep an eye on them," Soos suggested "be their backup in case he's not a nice guy or is really a zombie."

Dipper nodded, "Thanks Soos, hopefully I'm wrong and they can understand."

"If it makes you feel better you can have her blame me," Soos offered thumping his chest, "I do anything for the Pines family."

"Soos! The portable toilet is clogged again!" Stan yelled from somewhere downstairs.

Soos gained a determined look and adjusted his hat. "I am needed elsewhere." Soos then started to walk backwards dramatically until he was out of the room.

Dipper watched him go before he gathered the journal up as well as a few supplies. He had a sister to keep an eye on and protect.

(scene change)

It was the next day and Mabel was once again getting ready for a new date. The one she had yesterday went perfectly in her opinion and with Morgana making the best first impression she was able to make sure this date would go just as well. Dipper entered the room as she changed her shirt and smiled at him.

Dipper himself was working on how to bring what he found to them. After spying on the pair, he was now sure that Norman was in fact a zombie. He watched as Norman was always stiff and slow to react to things; such as when he was hit in the head with a Frisbee Mabel threw and he just fell forward a few seconds later. He was also unsteady as he moves such as a few times he walks and even does crazy things like break through a window to open the door from the other side to allow Mabel to get into a dinner. However, it was seeing Norman fall into a grave and pop out again did Dipper seem to be convinced.

"Mabel, Morgana, we need to talk" Dipper said to get their attention. "It's about Norman."

"What are talking about Norman for?" Mabel asked as she was Mabel and not Morgana, "Mona also wants to know."

"I think Norman may not be what he seems, and it goes back to that incident." Dipper said as he flipped the Journal to show what he meant, but it landed on Gnomes, "wait a second." He flipped it to the page on zombies, "And this is what I think he is. He limps, and doesn't seem to feel pain, so he must be a zombie."

"Wait, you were spying on us?" Mabel said, but she then switched to Morgana, "And we swore not to speak or do anything like that incident ever again. He didn't seem like a zombie, no rotten flesh smell. And just why were you spying on us? Jealous?"

"Protective. I don't want you to get eaten, and I figure I'd be backup just in case." Dipper explained as best he could as Morgana just giggled a bit.

"Dipper, that's sweet, but I can handle myself. Mabel will be on the date today and I will be advising." Morgana said as she started switching to Mabel, "Yeah! So, don't ruin it with a conspiracy."

"Mabel," Dipper tried to say but his twin held her hand up and Morgana spoke to him, "Dipper its sweet that you are jealous of us, but we got this. Mabel can handle her date today and I am more then capable of handling Norman if there is an actual problem." She then grabbed Dipper's shoulders and turned him around before giving a slight push. "So don't worry your little head and leave anything to us."

And with that Dipper was pushed out the door and closed so they can finish getting ready. Dipper just sighed and sat down against the door, "What am I going to do?"

Not long the doorbell rang, and Mabel was running down the stairs to answer it and there stood Norman once more. "Hey Norman," Mabel greeted before she pulled at her sweater, "how do I look?"

Her sweater was bright purple with a lot of glitter with a cat's face in the middle with the words "Meow Wow" encircling it. Norman looked at her sweater before he declared in his normal tone "Shiny."

Mabel giggled and held his hand, "Oh Norman, you know just what to say."

Dipper watched them go walk off before the boy sighed. He walked into the living room and sat on the chair, looking at the camera he used to record his findings. As he replayed the tape he sighed "Maybe Mabel's right, I don't have any real evidence. I guess I was just paranoid...Wait What!?"

It was then that Dipper noticed something in one part of the video: Norman's hand fell off and he reattached it. Dipper had to jump up as he had proof! "Ah-ha! He is a zombie!" he then realized what this meant. "Oh no, Mabel!"

Dipper ran out of the house, calling for his uncle for help. Stan himself was in the middle of the tour, taking the group outside to the front of the gift shop. He presented his newest attraction. "And here we have 'rock that looks like a face' rock. The rock that looks like a face." Stan said to them, showing the rock with the disturbing or durpy looking face carved into it. this spawned many questions from the tourist, wanting to know whether it is a face or a rock.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!" Dipper tried to call over the tourist group, but the elder man didn't seem to hear him.

In fact, he was getting even annoyed by the tourist. "For the fifth time it's not an actual face!"

Seeing this was going no way Dipper would get his uncle's attention, he saw that Wendy was driving up in the Mystery Shack golf cart. "Wendy!" Dipper called up, running up to her as she got out, "I need to borrow the golf cart so I can save my sister from a zombie!"

Wendy just smirked and crossed her arms at him. But then she tossed the keys at him "Try and not to hit any pedestrians."

Dipper blinked before he grinned and started the golf cart. Soon he was backing it up to leave when he ran into Soos. "Hey dude," the handy man handed the boy a shovel "This is for the zombies." He then handed over a wooden baseball bat, "And this is in case you see a piñata."

"Thanks Soos," Dipper said before he put the cart into gear and drove off.

(Scene change)

Mabel and Norman walked deeper and deeper into the woods, both just enjoying each other's company. "Where's are you taking us? Somewhere where we can be alone?"

"Yeah, alone." Norman said glancing at her before looking ahead again.

"_Yeah, this is totally not suspicious at all,"_ A older female voice said in Mabel's head with a hint of sarcasm, _"We are totally not going to get raped or murdered."_

'_You are watching too much Vanoss Mona,'_ Mabel replied mentally to her other half, _'Besides I thought you like Norman.'_

"_He was a gentleman on our date"_ Morgana corrected her, _"And he did everything right. But taking us into a deeper part of the woods where we do not know the terrine is a bad sign, especially when he has yet to tell us where we are going or doing."_

Mabel said nothing as she didn't want to believe their date had anything bad planned for them. After they stopped in a clearing Norman spoke, in a serious yet nervous pitch added to his tone. "Look Mabel, now that we've known each other, there's something I gotta tell you."

"You can tell me anything Norman" Mabel did say to confined in him. Mentally however she had a different thought process. _'Please be a vampire! Please be a vampire!'_

"_Sorry honey,"_ Morgana said to her _"But he isn't a vampire. Trust me."_

'_Not even a little?'_ Mabel asked her but felt the personality shake her head to her. Mabel had to keep herself from moaning in disappointment.

Norman had a hand in the zipper of his hoody "Okay, just don't freak out. Keep an open mind."

As Norman unzipped the hoody, Mabel's eyes went wide before the teen pulled the clothes off of him. But then Mabel saw the truth…he was a bunch of Gnomes stacked on top of each other with fake arms and hands. "Is this weird? Is this too weird? Do you need to sit down?" the top gnome that was Norman's head asked him in a more normal voice.

Mabel was gapping at them while Morgana was also surprise, _"okay…I actually didn't see that coming."_

"Right, I'll explain," the top gnome stated before clapping his hands. "So, we're Gnomes. First off, get that out of the way."

"_I can see that,"_ Morgana said unheard to everyone but Mabel who was still gapping.

The gnome started some introductions "Anyway, I'm Jeff, and this Carson, Steve, Jason, and…" Jeff paused before he admitted, "I'm sorry, I always forget your name."

"Schmebulok" the last gnome informed him.

Jeff snapped his fingers "Schmebulok, yes. Anyway long story short, us Gnomes have been looking for a new Gnome queen. Right guys?" The other Gnomes chanted queen for a bit while making grabby hands.

"_The hands aren't very comforting,"_ Morgana added to which Mabel rubbed her head.

"So, what do you say?" Jeff asked as he tapped the head of one of the gnomes. One gome 'leg' bent as if taking a knee while the other 'arm' pulled a ring case out. "Will you join us in holy matrignomy, matri-matrimony? Blargh, I can't talk today." The box opens to show a crystal ring, not an expensive crystal, like any adamant stone like diamond or rubies, but a simple crystal that anyone could've picked up in the forest.

_'Goodbye dreams.'_ Mabel thought as she felt Morgana roll her eyes before taking a breath, "Look, you guys have been sweet for all, but I'm a girl, and you're Gnomes and it's like 'what?' so I'm going to have to say no."

_"That doesn't look like a face that's going to just let it end."_ Morgana mentally said to Mabel, with the Girl countering, _'Just give him a chance.'_

"It's alright. We understand, and we'll never forget you Mabel." Jeff said getting Mabel to smile at the fact that Jeff was taking it so well, but then it fell when he added, "Because we're going to kidnap you."

_"Called it!"_ Mona said as Mabel swapped with her to run away from the Gnomes. "No time for any I'm right speeches."

"Get her!" Jeff ordered as a number of Gnomes started to surround the girl as she started to fight back, tossing and punching a few them. Some looking closely could swear fire was being launched from the fist. It ended when a couple of Gnomes managed to surprise her from above, dropping down and bringing Morgana down. She reacted with a scream before someone knocked her out with a substance.

(Scene Change)

Dipper was driving in the golf cart when he heard the scream, and could guess which direction it was coming from and drove.

He drove through the woods and down a hill, following the sounds until he entered a thicket with several thick trees behind them. He saw Mabel surrounded by a bunch of small men in red pointy hats as they tried to tie her down. Jeff was standing on a rock to overlook everything. "the more you struggle the more awkward this will be for everybody." He called out over Mabel before he pinched the bridge of his nose "Okay, just hold her arm Steve."

Dipper watched stunned as one man was biting onto Mabel's sweater as she shook him off and she punched it knocking the gnome into the wall. The gnome was able to get up but then bent over and started to vomit a rainbow. "What the heck is going on here!?" Dipper cried out hoping to get an explanation.

"Dipper!" Mabel called out, able to sit up for a second before the gnomes tried to pounce on her "Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! They took me and Mona by surprise! And their total jerks!"

Mabel jerked as her hair was pulled backwards "Hair! Hair! Hair!"

"Gnomes?" Dipper said getting the journal out, "I was way off." He opens to the right page and started to read. "Gnomes: Little men of Gravity Falls forests. Weakness…unknown."

He looked up to see Mabel was caught and tied to the ground much to her annoyance. He stepped forward, "Hey! Let go of my sister!"

Jeff nearly "Oh hey there," he chuckled nervously "This is all just a big misunderstanding. You see your sister is not in danger. She's just going to marry all one-thousand of us and become our gnome queen for all eternality." He turned to Mabel, "Isn't that right honey?"

"You guys are all butt-faces!" Mabel called out before another gnome covered her month with her hand.

"How did they manage to take down Morgana?" Dipper asked her, "I mean look at these guys, she should be able to take them all on."

Jeff scowled, "I don't know who this Morgana lady is but you think we can be stop boy? You don't know what we are capable of. The Gnomes are a powerful race. Do not…"

Dipper however had enough as he took the shovel, scooped Jeff up and tossed him to the side. Dipper then ran forward, pushed the other gnomes out of the way and cut through the cords trapping Mabel. Once free Mabel got up and ran with Dipper to the golf cart and drove away.

"He's getting away with our queen!" Jeff cried getting back up, "No! No! No!"

But Dipper and Mabel have already drove off. Jeff was really angry now. "You messed with the wrong creature boy. Gnomes of the forest…. assemble!"

Out of the tree, the roots and other hiding places more and more gnomes came by the hundreds. They all gathered around and started to come together and form something.

As they drove away Dipper looked at Mabel, "You okay?"

Mabel sighed, "Yeah. They took us by surprise and then Mona was knocked out by some sort of subsidence. I can hear her, but it sounds like she is really out of it…or drunk. She won't be much help if we switch." She took a glanced back before she asked, "Do you think you can drive a bit faster?"

"Before Morgana I probably wouldn't worry, but we won't take any chances. "Dipper said as he slammed on the accelerator to try and get as much distance between them and the Gnomes. It wasn't long before a shadow looked over them and they noticed the Gnomes had worked together to become a giant Gnome monster.

"Drive! Drive! Drive!" Mabel said in a panic as they raced to the Mystery Shack, so they could better arm themselves. "Faster!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Dipper explained as the Gnometron smashed a hand on the ground, barely missing them. The Gnometron then tossed a few of the Gnomes on top of the cart to slow it down.

"I got this!" Mabel started to be true to her word as she got rid of all the Gnomes that landed and tried to stop the cart, at the cost of Dipper having a slightly bruised face, due to a Gnome landing, and the loss of the brown cap. Dipper had, to make a sharp turn when the Gnometron threw a tree to block their path, wrecking a billboard and going down a steep road which led them right back to the Mystery Shack

The golf cart slid onto its side before stopping in front of the shack, allowing Dipper and Mabel to climb out. A shadow covered them, and they turned to see the Gnometron towering over them. "Stay back!" Dipper ordered as he threw a nearby shovel at the gnomes. However, the Gnometron caught the shovel and crushed it into the ground. The twins backed away before Dipper asked, "where's Grunkle Stan?"

Inside the shack the man in question was finishing up a tour, nobody of the group even glancing outside the window where they could have easily seen. Stan held a device that looked like a fake lollipop with a black and white swirl pattern and showed the tour. "Behold the world's most distracting object! Just try to look away." He pulled the string and the device swirled around, mesmerizing the group, even Stan lost focus as he said, "I can't remember what I was talking about."

Outside the kids were back up against the wall of the shack, "end of the line kids," Jeff called down from the very top of the Gnometron. "Mabel! Merry us before we do something crazy."

"There's got to be a way out of this" Dipper said reaching for the journal inside his vest.

Mabel however stopped him and said, "I got to do it."

Dipper gasped in disbelief, "Mabel, don't do this. Are you crazy?"

"Trust me," Mabel told him.

"What?"

"Dipper for one please, just trust me."

Dipper look to his sister to the Gnometron waiting for them. Finally, he took a step aside to show he was leaving it to her. Mabel smiled before she turned to the Gnometron. "Alright Jeff," Mabel said taking a step forward, "I'll merry you."

"Hot dog!" Jeff declared, making the Gnometron stomp a foot and pumped a fist as he cheered. Slowly he started to climb down the Gnometron, leaving it immobile now that no one was 'driving' it. Once on the ground he presented the ring with the crystal stone from before and Mabel allowed him to slip it on her ring finger. "Bada-bing, Bada-bam!" Jeff cheered at his victory, "Now let's get you back into the forest honey."

Jeff took a step before Mabel said something that stopped him in his tracks. "You may now kiss the bride."

Jeff blinked before he grinned. "Well, don't mind if I do." Jeff then turned and puckered his lips for the kiss he was promised.

Dipper was nervous when Mabel at first leaned down to give the kiss before he reached behind her and pulled out the leaf blower which she turned on threatening to suck a surprised Jeff. "That's for lying to me!" Mabel then pulled the blower more, swallowing Jeff's feet as she spoke. "That's for breaking my heart!" She really didn't like the fact that Jeff and his Gnomes were trying to force her into a marriage. She then took aim at the Gnometron, "And this is for messing with my brother!"

The Gnometron gasped surprised at the fact she was all but aiming a weapon at it. Mabel then smirked to her brother, "Wanna do the honors?"

"On three: 1, 2, 3!" The twins finished at the same time and shot Jeff at the Gnometron. The beast burst apart into the thousands of gnomes while Jeff was sent sailing off beyond their sight of the forest.

The various Gnomes were scattered, and Mabel took off and threw the engagement ring as far away as possible. She then looked at Dipper and signed, "I'm sorry we did it believe you, you were just looking out for us. I'm just upset Mona and mine's first boyfriend was a bunch of Gnomes, and I probably should have listened when she pretty much told me something wasn't right."

"Well, maybe the next one will be a vampire." Dipper was trying to comfort his sister, and he succeeded when she lightly jabbed him in the arm.

"Awkward sibling hug?" She asked as Dipper smiled and said, "Awkward sibling hug." The two hugged before saying pat-pat.

"Mona's waking up, and she's kind of weird." Mabel said as Mona mentally groaning, _"Ugh, Why do I have a killer headache?"  
_  
"Let's get back to the Shack." Dipper suggested and that's when Mabel grabbed her head.

"Ouch and get something for Mona and my head." The two just returned to the Mystery Shack.

(Scene Change)

Night had fallen, and Stan was oddly nice enough to let Dipper and Mabel take something free from the gift shop. Dipper chose a blue and white hat with a blue pine tree, and Mabel chose a grappling hook.

"Mabel, can you get the light?" Dipper asked while messing with the Journal before putting it away.

"I'm on it," Mabel said before she aimed her new grappling hook at the lamp and shot it. the lamp broke apart, leaving them in darkness and both of them laughing.

Dipper stretched a bit before he noticed Mabel standing next to his bed. "Dipper," she says, and he can tell it was Morgana talking now. "I never did give you any thanks for saving us when those gnomes caught is off guard."

"Don't worry about it," Dipper said easily. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you or Mabel."

"I know but I admire it all the same" Morgana said before Mabel's body started to change.

She grew taller and older right before his eyes. Her night shirt pushed out showing her chest was expanding and the new addition pulled the shirt up to flash her underwear slightly. Her body more matched Morgana's mature feel to her with Mabel's body looking close to sixteen. She leaned down and gave Dipper a peek on the cheek before giggling, "You were our knight in shiny armor today Dipper, and I can't thank you enough." She turned to head back to bed, making sure to add a sway of her hips

Dipper himself just rubbed his head, wondering if they is anything like Morgana in Gravity Falls. What more was what other secrets they can uncover, including Morgana herself.

Downstairs in the gift shop Stan was locking everything up. But as he reached the vending machine he glanced around before he typed in several buttons like a code. There was a lock and then the machine swung open like a door, revealing a hidden stair case. Stan took one final glance around before entering the secret door and closing it behind him.

* * *

So as you can see Mabel has something more than simple MPD. What is Morgana? How did Mabel get her? And what will this bring to the Gravity Falls storyline? Not to spoil anything but I can assure you; this will be fun. So leave a review and see if anyone can guess who Morgana really is.

**Vkh Lv Qrw Zkdw Vkh Vhhpv**


	2. Chapter 2

May the Fourth be with you! Sorry I couldn't help myself but yes a double update today with my two new stories. Not many reviews so far but to be fair I didn't expect much for this one. But the reviews I got were positive so that is some good news. Only one person got the code from the last chapter which was Wolfpackersson09. He may have help write the chapters but the codes are my own so no cheating there.

But the next chapter of the Other Side and more of Mabel's second personality. What will happen when that personality meets Gideon? I almost pity him…almost. Not else to say so here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the near perfection that is Gravity Falls. The closest thing I have is a copy of Journal 3 and these ideas. The legal rights are owned by Disney and I'm not dumb enough to steal from them.

* * *

The Other Side

It was an ordinary day at the Mystery Shack as Stan was finishing his tour with the "Sack of Mystery" as he called while Dipper and Mabel, with Morgana awake, watching TV. There wasn't as much that happened, although they did investigate the possibility of an aquatic monster in the Gravity Falls lake called the Gobblewonker, even if it turned out to be the local coot Old Man McGucket making a highly advanced robot.

Although they also solved a mystery with the Wax Museum being reopened, which turned out to be the fact that the wax figures were cursed and tried to murder Stan for real, but now was a time of just chilling in front of the TV.

"The tiger was badly injured, but we repaired him with a fist." The announcer said as Dipper and Mabel cheered about the program called Tiger Fist.

"Whoo, that Tiger is the hero!" Dipper exclaimed to which Mabel nodded.

Morgana herself didn't feel the same way. _"I do not understand this show at all."_

'_It's not that hard to understand,' _Mabelrepliedmentally. _'Besides it's no different than some of those anime we watch.'_

"_Those are more entertaining to me," _Morgana explained to her, _"you never complain about them. Even the erotic ones."_

'_Those are fun,' _Mabel admitted to her. _'Which one do you like the most?'_

Morgana debating how she should answer since Mabel need a bit more of a push for her favorite even if she enjoyed watching it at times. _"The harem ones mostly." _If she could she would have glanced towards Dipper, wondering how she could make something like that happen.

The show cuts to a commercial where Soos got excited. "It's that commercial I was telling you about."

_"Are you miserable or depressed?"_ The commercial started as a man exclaimed that he was. _"Then you need to see Gideon!"_

"What makes him so special?" Dipper pondered as the commercial showed a silhouette of a male teen with an unusual hair style.

As if the tv could hear him the commercial answered him _"He's a psychic." _

Mabel made a sound of curiosity while tilting her head at the fact that he was a psychic. _"So don't bother with other so-called 'men of mystery'."_ It had footage of Stan coming out of the outhouse, as if he had been trapped or using it.

"_I believe that is considered a burn,"_ Morgana said to Mabel.

'_Oh no doubt about that.'_

_"Learn about tomorrow tonight at Lil' Gideon's Tent of Telepathy, right at this location."_ It revealed the location as well as disclaimer about not accepting certain things and something about someone still in love with someone named Carla and that he never had the guts to say it.

"That was interesting," Mabel said.

"_I don't buy it,"_ Morgana argued, _"a true psychic wouldn't bother with a tv commercial or even show like that."_

"Don't be fooled," Stan said, overhearing them and stepping into the room. "ever since that monster Gideon rolled into town I've got nothing but trouble," Stan recalled one moment where Gideon's tour bus took two whole parking spaces just as Stan was about to park, and bringing a bunch of fans.

"_That explains his part of the commercial,"_ Morgana observed.

"Morgana doesn't think he's a real psychic," Mabel told them, getting an idea, "Want to find out for ourselves.

Stan however was against it. "Never! No one that lives under my roof is allowed under that Gideon's roof!"

Dipper however had a thought that he asked aloud when Stan left the room. "Do tents even have roofs?"

"I think we found our loophole, literally." Mabel brought up a bit of string that had a loophole.

"_That's a noose sweety,"_ Morgana explained.

'_Close enough.' _

(scene change)

Later that afternoon Soos drove Dipper and Mabel to the Tent of Telepathy to see Gideon's show. At the entrance a large man with a Hawaiian shirt holding a sack with the tent's star on it. "Step right up folks! Put your money in Gideon's psychic sack!"

"_Deja via"_ Morgana said with a giggle.

Inside was simple with wooden seated benches a stage, the poles keeping the tent up and an organ player to the side of the stage. "Wow, this is like a bazaro version of the Mystery Shack. They even have their own Soos."

Soos followed where Dipper was pointing at the handy man. He did look a lot like Soos but a different nationality, cleanly shaved, black hair and the nametag said Deuce. Soos himself narrowed his eyes at this Deuce.

"It's starting!" Mabel said as Morgana rolled her eyes at her other self as she watched inside Mabel's Head.

"Let's see what this monster is really like." Dipper said as the music started and the spotlight shone revealing the outline of a large individual who stepped forward, but when the curtains rose, it revealed the true form of Gideon Gleeful, a child no older than ten, eleven tops with white hair that was styled in a way that looked more like an Elvis impersonator with a blue suit and a bolo tie with a stone in the middle.

"Good evening America!" Gideon said as Dipper and Morgana raises an eyebrow, though Morgana's couldn't be seen.

"That's Stan's mortal enemy?" Dipper, asked unsure if it could be believed as Mabel was just awed at how adorable he looked.

"But he's so wittle." Mabel commented as Morgana had to add her two cents in.

_"Yes, he is, but more of the doll type rather than interesting. Not our type."_ Morgana said with Mabel adding with a mental, _'Agreed, but we could probably hang out and have some fun. Still totally not our type.'_

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is such a gift to have you here tonight" Gideon said to the crowd, "Such a gift. I have a vison." Dipper raised a brow before Gideon said, "I predict that you'll all say, 'Aww'," and with that he turned his head away from them but when he turned back his eyes was wide, his face was blushed, and he gave off a cute look.

As one the rest of the crowd said "Aww."

"It came true," Mabel said in awe.

"What?" Dipper asked his sister annoyed, "I'm not impressed."

"_Mabel and I are much cuter then him,"_ Morgana said, feeling a bit bored but Mabel wasn't really listening.

"Hit it dad," Gideon said to the man from before who was now playing a tune on the organ player. Gideon threw his cape to the crowd and a woman in the front caught it. However, she was swarmed as other women jumped her and tried to get the cope from her.

Gideon didn't pay them any mind as he started singing in a catchy tune about his abilities. "_I can see, what others can't see. It ain't some sideshow trick, it's innate ability. Where others are blind, I am futurally inclined, and you too could see, if you was widdle ol' me."_ He paused and held a hand up while the other hand was on his bolo tie. "C'mon everyone, rise up. I want you to keep it going."

Dipper then found himself surprised that he also stood up as well. He could understand Mabel and the rest since they were interested but he didn't want to stand up and, yet he did. "Huh? How'd he do that?" Dipper asked but got no answer.

Morgana raised an unseen brow since she felt something a few seconds ago. It barely registered and it didn't do anything to Mabel but still Morgana focus more on this Gideon, wondering if he really did try something.

Gideon went on with his song. _"You wish your son would call you more."_ He sang a verse to a woman with a large number of cats.

"I'm leaving everything to my cats." The cat owning lady angrily declared. Dipper just rolled his eyes at the prediction, since it probably would've been obvious.

_"I sense that you've been here before."_ He directed himself to Sheriff Blubs.

"What gave you that idea?" Dipper again, rolled his eyes when Blubs made this comment. Anyone trying to be psychic would've seen as the Sheriff was decked with Gideon merchandise.

_"I'll read your mind if I am able."_ Gideon approached their row and then stood next to Mabel. _"Something tells me you're named Mabel."_

"How did he know?" Mabel asked, amazed by this.

"_Honey, you do remember that you have your name on your sweater, right?"_ Morgana asked but wasn't sure if Mabel was listening to her.

Once Gideon was done he was back on the stage for the final part of his song. _"So welcome all ye, to the Tent of Telepathy. Thanks for visiting. Widdle ol' me!" _Gideon finished, with firework sparklers spelling his name. Almost everyone in the tent was impressed, and Mabel was clapping hard. The only ones not clapping were Dipper. Once done Gideon took a couple breaths and a drink from a water bottle. "Thank you! You people are the real miracles."

With the show ending the twins plus Soos left the tent. "Man that kid's a bigger fraud then Stan. No wonder he's jealous."

"C'mon, his dance moves were adorable." Mabel said. "It was great show."

"You're too easily impress," Dipper told his sister.

"_He's right though,"_ Morgana added, _"I would have noticed if he was trying to read our minds and I felt nothing from him." _Morgana decided to leave that one tiny moment to herself until she figured out what it was. She did know however it wasn't Gideon trying to read their mind.

Mabel smirked at Dipper, "Mona says that she knows Gideon is a real psychic and that Mabel is right about him."

Dipper shot her his own smirk, "I'll ask her myself next time she comes out."

Mabel pouts knowing that backfired on her. As they headed back to Soos's truck, they didn't notice Gideon watching them closely from the tent.

(Scene Change)

Dipper was reading the Journal a bit as it was a normal day at the Shack as Mabel came up with her face covered with fake gemstones.

"Check it out Dipper, I successfully Bezzazzled my face!" Mabel blinked after saying that, but it hurt her as Dipper just raised an eyebrow and asked, "Doesn't that hurt?"

_"I told you it wasn't a good idea. There's creative ideas, dumb ideas, and this which is both." _Morgana said as she was also in pain, "_And this hurts in the not good way."_

"Nobody appreciate an artist in their time." Mabel said as the doorbell rang! "I'll get it!"

It wasn't that long before she made it to the door, leaving Dipper in the room alone as she opened the door. It turned out to be Gideon Gleeful himself as Mabel noticed him.

"It's little 'ol you!" Mabel said, but Morgana was not as happy as she asked Mabel, _"How did he know where we lived?"  
_  
_'I guess it is weird, but he could have seen us working at the Mystery Shack.'_ Mabel mentally replied to her other self as Gideon chuckled a bit.

"I know my song's quite catchy. I know we haven't formally met, but after last night I couldn't get your laugh out of my head." Gideon told the girl as she looked at him.

"Like this one?" Mabel asked before she gave out a loud fake laugh but Gideon didn't seem to notice.

However, Stan was able to head them. "Who's at the door?"

"No one!" Mabel called out before she steps onto the porch and close the door behind her.

Gideon was flattered when Mabel decided not to tell Stan who was at the door. "Thank you for keeping this between us. Stan's no fan of mine, and I wonder how a lemon so sour could be related to a peach so sweet." He laughed slightly "I could tell you're a kindred spirit. Someone who enjoys the sparkly things in life."

At that point, Mabel coughed a bit, and unintentionally bedazzled part of Gideon's suit. Instead of being disgusted he was intrigued. "Enchanting, simply enchanting. Would you like to have a makeover in my dressing room?"

"Would I!?"

"_Mabel,"_ Morgana said, in a tone similar to Mabel's mother when she finds her about to do something she should.

'_It won't be that bad,'_ Mabel tried to reason with her. _'How often do we get to go into a star's dressing room?'_

"_And in most cases when a star brings someone else into their dressing room it more often than not leads to something else."_

'_He's ten, he doesn't think that about that yet.'_

"_He's thinking about it," _Morgana warned Mabel didn't pay her any mind as she followed Gideon away from the Mystery Shack.

It didn't take long before they entered his dressing room inside his trailer. Mabel stood in the dressing room in awe of how much stuff was there and how much quality everything seems to be. Gideon smiled at her "You see something you like? I know I do."

This last part was a whisper that Mabel barely heard. "What?"

Morgana however heard him perfectly and narrowed her unseen eyes at him. She didn't feel any sort of power like the last time she saw him, so she decided to let this play out. What better way to make sure he wasn't trying anything funny then being right there to watch his every move. The fact Mabel was excited for the makeover didn't help much in the matter either.

(Scene Change)

It would be a few hours later before Mabel returned to the shack. When she did she found her brother reading the journal in the lazy boy. "Hey Dipper," Mabel greeted leaning over him and wiggling her newly extended and painted nails over his face, "What's going on?"

Dipper slapped Mabel's hands away, "Whoa, where've you been?" he sat up and noticed Mabel had makeup on and her hair done. "And what's with those finger nails. You look like a wolverine. Or Morgana's nails when she gets mad."

Inside her head Mabel could hear Morgana huff, _"my claws are much better, and sharper thank you very much."_

"Mona disagrees with you," Mabel said before she posed with her hands on her hips, "But I was enjoying my time with Gideon. He's a dapper little man."

This took Dipper by surprise. "You were hanging out with him. I know Morgana can easily help you with someone like him, but I don't trust anyone who's hair is bigger than their head."

"Leave him alone," Mabel said, "You never want to do girly stuff with me and Mona can only do so much. You and Soos get to do boy stuff all the time."

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked almost offended.

At that moment Soos entered the room, "Hey dude, ready to blow up these hot dogs in the microwave one by one?"

"Am I!" Dipper said excitedly and ran with Soos to the kitchen. Soon they could hear the boys laughing and microwave going and hot dogs popping.

Mabel rolled her eyes since this was simply proving her point. "Mona you're on my side, right?"

"_I don't trust him either,"_ she explained, _"but you'll be seeing him anyways. I just reserve the right to say 'I told you so' later."_

Mabel huffed, wondering why her other half wasn't enjoying this as much as she was.

(scene change)

Mabel and Morgana were looking over the town at sunset, but they were not alone as Gideon was with them.

"The view from your family's warehouse is amazing, good thing we brought our" Mabel said as she was joined by Gideon in finishing, "opera glasses."

"You know Mabel, when I'm looking down on all those little ol people, I believe I'm king of all I survey." Morgana didn't like what Gideon said or added, "I guess that makes you my queen."

"Oh, you're being so nice to me." Mabel said but heard Morgana say, _"I was wrong, it's worse."_

_'How? I'm not in danger, am I?'_ Mabel asked her counterpart, but was interrupted by Gideon.

"I am speaking from the heart, and I would like to cordially invite you on a date with me." Mabel was surprised, and Morgana was seriously not liking the vibe.

_"Do not go on a date, do not touch it with a forty-nine and half foot pole, and do not go near."_ Morgana said as Mabel tried to reason with her other side, _'maybe he means a play date or shopping date.'  
_  
"Uh, you mean like shopping date or a play date?" Gideon shook his head at that.

"It's just one little ol date, I swear on my lucky bolo tie." Gideon said as Mabel didn't see the harm in giving him a pity date.

_"Mabel, I still think this is a bad idea. Red flags are popping up that tell us stay away."_ Morgana said, but Mabel just shook it off as she figured there was no harm.

"Just one date okay?" Mabel asked as Morgana just sighed and decided to best help Mabel when needed.

"Mabel Pines you have made me the happiest boy in the world." Gideon said as he hugged Mabel. Only for Mabel to realize something.

"Are you sniffing my hair?" Mabel said as Morgana decided to add, _"Another red flag._"

(Scene Change)

"I can't believe you agreed to go on a date with him," Dipper told his sister as he mashed the buttons on his controller. It was the next day and the twins were playing a video game on an old system their uncle had. Mabel herself was relaxing before her date with Gideon which the boy was going to be picking her up for.

"It's not a date, date." Mabel tried to explain. "I just didn't want to hurt his feelings so I figured, you know, just throw him a bone."

"Guys don't work that way," Dipper countered, "younger guys tend to fall for older ladies. He's going to fall in love with you."

"_He right you know,"_ Morgana added, _"why do you think I age your body up sometimes?"_

"Yeah right," Mabel said, waving her hand and disagreeing with them both. "I'm not that loveable. Ka-boom! Yes!"

Mabel ended her sentence as she blasted Dipper's character and winning the game. Dipper gained a deadpan look, "okay we agree on something here."

Morgana rolled her eyes at this, knowing that Mabel was very lovable and that Dipper didn't think she wasn't either. But then the doorbell rang which brought the personality and Mabel back to reality to show it was time for their date. Mabel answered the door but was force to back away as a large white horse entered the home. And there, riding on top was Gideon wearing a large light blue cowboy hat.

"A night of enchantment awaits my lady" Gideon said, offering his hand to Mabel to help her on the horse.

"Oh boy," Mabel muttered, seeing as this might not work so well in her favor.

"_As much as I hate to admit it,"_ Morgana said, also taken aback by the horse. "_He is going all out for us."_

'_That might not be a good thing,'_ Mabel reminded her as she took the hand and got onto the horse behind him. Once in place Gideon backed the horse up before forcing it to trot away from the Mystery Shack.

(scene change)

Gideon took Mabel to a high-end seafood restaurant. It was actually a nice place with a calm atmosphere with tridents and shells on the walls as well as portholes with painted waved to make it like they were on a ship. With several different forks and the water was bubbly. They even had a real working fountain off to the side, which the horse was drinking out of. Mabel and Gideon had their out private booth inside a space in the wall. Several customers were watching them and Mabel had to remember that Gideon was a celebrity here. "I can't believe they let a horse in here," Mabel could not help but say seeing the horse now moved from the fountain and was nibbling on a salad one other quest was eating.

Morgana nodded in agreement. _"Either the restaurant owners are dumb, Gideon has more hold over people then we believed, or Gideon does have supernatural ability. I don't know which one is more disturbing."_

_'That is kind of creepy.'_ Mabel mentally replied as Gideon decided to reply to Mabel's comment about the horse.

"People have a hard time saying no to me." He said as he propped his feet on the table like he owned the place. Mabel and Morgana weren't exactly thrilled at the act.

_'Okay, that is just rude, and with a lady present.'_ Mabel thought though Morgana did really agree, _"You're not a lady yet, but we both agree that is not good behavior, dating or other."_

"Mister Gideon; the feet on the table, an excellent choice." The waiter said in a phony French accent as Mabel and Morgana were ready to leave, not caring if they got the food or not. Especially with how Gideon replied.

"Jean Luc, what did we discuss about eye contact." The waiter nervously laughed and walked away from the situation, after getting their orders.

When the meal came out, Gideon was certainly enjoying his, but Mabel was having trouble with hers, as she ordered the fresh lobster.

_'Maybe next time we order it boiled before serving.'_ Mabel thought as her lobster was still alive and on the plate. It took a couple of snaps at her while Gideon had talked about his various stories. As for Morgana, _"I don't know which is worse; the uncooked lobster, the fact that Gideon got a perfectly good meal and we didn't even get sides, the creepy fact that everyone's scared of him, or his arrogant, self-centered stories."_

"So I said 'autograph your own head shot lady'." Gideon finished his story about one of his fans as Mabel nervously but politely laughed. Gideon made sure to properly wipe his face with the napkin before saying, "Mabel, I believe tonight's date was a complete success, and tomorrow night's is going to be even better."

Mabel was surprised, since there was no mention of a second date, and she didn't agree to one. "Whoa, whoa; you said just one date, and this was it."

"_Would you like my 'I told you so' now or later?"_

'_Not now Mona, I need to stop this second date.'_

"Hark? What a surprise," Gideon started to say in a tone showing he was acting "a South American Rainbow Macaw?" Gideon held his arm out as the bird in question flew in and landed on the arm. Gideon then started to count down slowly, "2...3…4…"

The macaw started to speak in a slow broken up sentence. "Mabel…will you…accompany… Gideon…to the…ballroom…dance…this thurbsday." Gideon shook the bird a bit for the mispronounced word and then the bird corrected himself "Thursday." The macaw then spat out a letter and flew off.

"…_I have no idea what to say about this,"_ Morgana admitted, _"I am actually blown away."_

"Gideon, I…" Mabel tried to say but the restaurant was now gathering around them.

"Ah how sweet," One couple said to them.

"Gideon got himself a girlfriend" one of the staff member.

Gideon picked the letter up and held it out to her. "Their waiting for us, please say yes" he whispered to her.

Mabel wasn't sure what to say and it didn't help as the other were speaking around. "I'm on the edge of my seat," Sheriff Blubs said.

"This is going to be adorable," Tyler whispered in awe.

"If she says no," one elder woman said, "I'll die from sadness."

"I can verify that will indeed happen," added a doctor right next to her.

"_BS,"_ Morgana simply said but knew this was going to be a problem.

(scene change)

Mabel returned to the Mystery Shack feeling a little shameful as Dipper was just reading. "So, how did it go?"

"I dunno, I have a lobster now." Mabel put a still living lobster into a tank. Dipper caught on to Mabel's tone, and that she was feeling bad about something.

"Okay, what happened?"

That was when Mabel shifted into Morgana and she spoke, "Our room now. I need a massage and I'll tell you."

The two walked to the shared bedroom in the attic space, and once they got in, Morgana handed Dipper a bottle of olive oil as she stripped off her sweater, top, and bra and laid on the bed face down, giving Dipper a view of her back while he applied the oil to his hands and started to rub.

"What happened?" Dipper asked again, with a more worried tone as he rubbed and massaged the stress out of the body of the two personalities. Then Morgana spoke.

"In a word, horrible. Gideon has no idea how to talk to a lady, the restaurant focused on Gideon's service to the point that instead of getting freshly boiled lobster, I got a live one. The guy is egotistical to the point of disconnected, and pressured us into another date!"

Dipper was shocked at how bad it went, but he had to ask one question. "Why didn't you say no? I'm sure you could have easily said no. Mabel I'm not so sure."

_"If I wasn't so relaxed, then I would object."_ Mabel mentally said as Morgana was also relaxing more as Dipper had gotten very good at this. Morgana then spoke to Dipper, "She wanted to say no, but it is kind of hard when you're pressured for a snap decision, in front of everyone, and one old lady actually claiming she would die of sadness and a hack doctor agreeing."

"Well, any sarcastic and witty response just went out the window." Dipper said as he continued, better to have Morgana relax then mad.

Morgana hummed in both agreement and Dipper's treatment. "Indeed. And while I am sure I would have been able to deny him, Mabel wouldn't switch before giving her answer and you already know what happen."

"And Mabel doesn't care for him," Dipper point out.

'_Not that way'_ Mabel mentally confessed, _'only as a friend slash littler sister kinda way.'_

"She said only as a friend or as a little personal servant." Morgana noticed Dipper stopped his massage and glanced up to see him giving her a look. She pouts, "I'm paraphrasing."

Dipper sighed, knowing that was the best he was going to get before going back to work. "You two will have to end it after the second date though."

"Right after the dancing," Morgana explained, "once done Mabel will deny him another date and if I have to I will take over and do it myself."

"Why not just do it yourself before the dance?" Dipper asked her.

Morgana huffed "because while Gideon was rude, I am not. I'm not going to break off a date already planned. Besides I like dancing even if ballroom dancing. I would have us wear a more fashionable dress I don't want to give Gideon the wrong idea. Not to mentioned I think he's could to wear the same suit he is always seen in."

'_You have to admit he pulls that suit off,'_ Mabel said to her, agreeing with Morgana on the dress idea.

"_Barely."_

(scene change)

One Thursday night Mabel and Gideon were done with dancing but then Gideon surprised them by taking her to the lake where a boat that looked like it came off the canals of Venice. Once in the boat they started to row off with Old man McGucket steering and pushing them along. "Boating at night, boating at night," the old hillbilly said as he worked.

"I thought dancing was going to be the end of the evening," Mabel observed, nervous about the whole thing.

"_No doubt he has something else planned,"_ Morgana advised her, rolling her eyes at Gideon.

"Wouldn't you want this evening to last my sweet?" Gideon asked her, taking her hands in his.

"NO! I mean yes." Mabel shouted, pulling her hands free, before recovering. "I mean, I'm always happy to hang out with a friend, buddy, pal, chum, another word for friend."

"Pal?" McGucket suggested helpfully.

"Already said pal," Mabel explained, "un…mate?"

"How about soulmate?" Gideon whispered to her.

Morgana hacked before she whispered, _"I think I nearly threw up."_

Suddenly fireworks burst to live and shot into the sky. They burst into pink flashes before her name was spelled out with a heart around it.

"Well can't say no to that," McGucket pointed out, not seeing anything wrong with it.

"_Guess again,"_ Morgana nearly growled out. _"No more games Mabel, I'm ending this."_

_'Okay, just try to be nice about it.'_ Mabel mentally replied as Morgana swapped with Mabel. "Gideon, you've been really sweet, but I think we need to see other people."

"But Mabel, you're my marshmallow. How can you think about breaking up!?" Gideon was confused as to how this wasn't working. Even if Mabel didn't have a great time, the display should have sealed the deal.

_'I think I'm going to be sick, and that's not from the over the top many sweets thinking.'_ Morgana mentally told Mabel as she then told Gideon, in a tone that wasn't as pleased, "I don't see you the way you see me. I just want to stay friends, and I'm extremely uncomfortable about the situation, so how about we stay as friends and maybe a few years later see what happens."

_"We're not serious about the few years right?"_ Mabel asked her counterpart mentally, goading Morgana to reply, _'no, but you told me to be nice. Besides, there are better dating options.'_

"So what you're saying is you reject me?" Gideon asked, but briefly had a face that Morgana did not like.

"Not completely. You aren't mad, are you?" Morgana asked as she decided to give Mabel a know, _'and this is the true face of an abuser, and why to be careful of who we date.'_

Mabel couldn't help but mentally agree as she was very scared at the moment before Gideon took on a more friendly face and replied, "well these things happen you know. Bygones and all, so give your family my regards."

The good news was Mabel was swapped back and without any further incident, but Morgana has a bad feeling that things could escalate, especially with the remark about family. _"Mabel, he may not be as over us as you think."_

_'We did our good deed and helped. I don't think we have to worry about it.'_

Mabel mentally replied as she managed to return to the Mystery Shack.

(Scene Change)

Gideon did show it, but he was quite upset. No one said no to him, not even his own father who he had some care for. He could care less about his mother. But why had Mabel denied him the third date or marriage?

_'It has to be the Pines boy, Dipper. He's the only one that could mislead my peach dumpling.' _Gideon thought as he figured Dipper was the main reason for his getting dumped.

Gideon breath heavily in a vain attempt to calm himself down. He gritted his teeth and glared into his mirror, the target of his rage clear in his mind. "Dipper Pines…you don't know what you've done."

Gideon reached up and grabbed his bolo tie. The gem glowed an eerily blue before a candle next to him shook and floated upwards as if there was no gravity. All around his mirror the lights broke one by one in rapid secession leaving the room dark. Several more items started to float as well, including a small dresser, a wardrobe, a lamp and some small stuffed toys. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life!" Gideon said angry before he turned, holding a hand up in the air and thrust it down, causing the floating items to slam into the floor and break.

The door opens up and Bud came into the room slightly angry, "Gideon Charles Gleeful! Clean up this room this instance."

Gideon growled before he turned, pointing at his father and shouted, "I can buy and sell you old man!"

Bud looked at Gideon before he shrugged and stated, "Fair enough," before he closed the door.

Gideon glared at the door which had several pictures of Mabel on them as well as her name spelt in big letters above it all. He glared at one picture which had both Dipper and Mabel before the photo glowed the same blue before the half that held Dipper was burned way slowly, leaving only his love Mabel.

(scene change)

The next day at the Mystery Shack the twins were outside with Soos who was placing a large pillow underneath his shirt. Then the twins had fun tackling Soos who bounced them back. They all laughed, enjoying themselves and not worry about Gideon. They then heard the phone ringing inside and Dipper had to go get it this time. "Hello?"

"Toby Determined, Gravity Falls' Gossiper" the man on the phone replied.

"Oh hey man," Dipper said nervously, "sorry about accusing you of murder last week."

Toby was being a surprisingly good sport about it "Water on the bridge. Say we want to interview you about whether or not you've seen anything unusual in this hear town since you arrived."

"Ah finally" Dipper said cheerfully, "I thought no one would ever ask. I have notes and theories." Dipper took out a note book and wrote down the instructions to get to the location of the interview in question that night.

Once down he hung up the phone and went to tell the others.

(scene change)

Toby Determined hung up his phone and stared at the figure sitting in front of him. "There, I did your dirty work. Now its time to pay your end of the bargain."

The figure then gave a slip of paper to Toby and he was overjoyed. "Shandra Jimenze's phone number! Bless you little Gideon!"

The child in question stood up from his seat and left the Gravity Falls Gossiper, it had served its purpose.

(scene change)

That night Dipper arrived at the address to find a large warehouse over a cliff. Once inside Dipper couldn't see much besides shadows of boxes and at the far end was what looked like a chair turned around, so the back was to him. Dipper glanced around confused before he turned to the door only to see it slam shut right in front of him. One by one the lights overhead lite up until Dipper could see everything which included the chair at the end. It slowly turned to show Gideon sitting in it, stroking a tiny stuff doll of himself on the head. "Hello friend," Gideon said slowly.

"Gideon," Dipper said in an annoyed tone.

Gideon played with his doll before saying, "Dipper Pines, how long have you been staying in this town? A week? Two? You like it here? Enjoy the scenery?" this last part was more a growl.

"What do you want from me man?" Dipper asked crossing his arms.

Gideon placed his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned forward, "Listen carefully boy. This town has secrets you couldn't begin to comprehend."

"Is this about Mabel?" Dipper asked him, "dude she already broke up with you."

"Lies!" Gideon declared, "you turned her away from me!"

"I can admit to telling to not go to the first date, but I never stopped her from going. She's a big girl that can choose for herself." Dipper said as he rolled his eyes, it was annoying that this guy was trying to force the fact that Mabel broke up on Dipper himself rather then think about his own mistakes. "She's just not interested."

"Lies! She was my peach dumpling!" Gideon used some kind of force to send a box of the Lil' Gideon dolls to smash into Dipper. "Reading minds ain't all I can do" Gideon taunts Dipper as he walked towards him.

"But you're a fake!" Gideon was close to hear the next part Dipper said as under his breath, "Morgana said so herself."

"Morgana? Who is that?" Gideon asked as Dipper didn't want to and wasn't going to tell this kid anything about Mabel's other side.

"No one you need to know about!" Gideon just got mad at the denial of information, as he hated being told no and tried to smash his head with Lil' Gideon brand baseball bats as Dipper managed to dodge.

"You need to tell me the truth or else!" Gideon said, and he was ready for more and Dipper needed to stay on his toes to stay uninjured. It's times like this he hated dealing with the supernatural, no matter how much more curious and interested about it the Pines boy was.

(Scene Change)

Mabel was kind of getting worried about her brother as the sun was getting ready to set. It was bad enough that she was worried, since it sometimes worried her other side. _'Okay, I'm getting a bit worried.'_

_"You're not the only one, and then there's Gideon last remark on our date about giving the family his regards."_ Morgana mentally replied as Mabel decided to check for clues where Dipper went. Wendy was ignoring a call as Mabel went in and found the notepad that Dipper had written on, and using a trick she picked up, more Morgana then her, managed to get the information; 412 Gopher Road. _"Wait, isn't that the warehouse Gideon owns?"_

_'Yeah, you don't mean that?' _Mabel didn't want to finish that sentence, but she had no need as Morgana did it for her, _"it's a trap! And if he's as bad as I think he is then we have to get there!"_

Mabel wasted no time trying to bolt as fast as she could with the golf cart for the warehouse that Gideon owned.

(Scene Change)

Inside the warehouse Dipper was running around and dodging boxes and Gideon themed merchandise the ten-year-old was sending his way. Dipper slid to a stop and dove to the side to avoid a large bookcase from falling on top of him. Dipper pants as he slides into a wall. "Grunkle Stan was right about you; you are a monster."

"Your sister will be mine!" Gideon declared laughing before he pulled the string of a Gideon doll who had a matching laugh.

Dipper noticed a discarded bat next to him and grabbed it before running at Gideon. But Gideon grabbed him with his powers and lifted the boy up, making him drop the bat. Dipper struggled before he shouted, "She's never going to date you man!"

"That's a lie!" Gideon said before using his powers to lift something else up. "and I'll make sure you never lie to me again, friend."

Gideon had grabbed some large scissors that were used for hedge clipping and moved in position to slice Dipper's head off. Dipper struggled but was unable to move as the snipping blades came closer.

Mabel arrived at the warehouse and peeked inside to see this and gasped both in horror and shock at seeing Gideon has powers. "I thought you said he didn't have powers!" Mabel told Morgana aloud, not bothering with talking in her head.

_"Now's not the time for this,"_ Morgana exclaimed, _"get in there and stop him!"_

Mabel didn't need to be told twice as she ran to the doors and slammed them open. "Gideon, we have to talk!"

"Mabel!" Gideon said turning around and quickly dropping the shears, "My marshmallow. What are you doing here?"

"I already told you Gideon I'm not your marshmallow," Mabel explained softly to him. "I see you as a friend and only as a friend. To try and date would only leave uneasy feelings between us and I don't want that."

Gideon looked confused as he squeezed his amulet, "I don't understand."

Dipper however felt the magic squeeze his neck, trying to chock him. "Mabel!" he cried holding his hands to his neck, "now's not the time to be brutally honest with him."

"But we can still be makeover buddies, right?" Mabel asked stepping closer to Gideon and holding out her hand. "Wouldn't you like that?"

"Really?" Gideon asked hopefully, holding her hands in his.

"_That amulet is giving off a magical power,"_ Morgana told her, sensing the active magic running through it. _"that must why I didn't sense anything before. Get rid of it."_

'_I plan too,' _Mabel agreed at once. In a flash Mabel grabbed the amulet and ripped it from Gideon's tie. "No not really!" Mabel declared in anger, "you were attacking my brother! What the heck!"

"My tie!" Gideon cried, trying to reach for it but she threw the amulet over to Dipper who landed on the floor, free from the magic.

Dipper caught it and laughed, "ha! Not so tough without this are you?"

But Gideon wasn't going to take that lying down. He charged at Dipper and tackled him. However the result ended up with them flying out the window and falling off the cliff.

The two boys started fighting, even though they were going to crash, as Gideon was doing more of the punching, but a mystical aura surrounded the two as Mabel was floating down with the amulet in her hand.

_"See, this is what gave him the mystical powers. He's a fraud like I said."_ Morgana said as Mabel was angry as she finished placing the two boys safely on the ground and then smashed the amulet to pieces, destroying the magical power.

"My powers!" Gideon said as he looked at Dipper and Mabel, not knowing what they would do. Mabel was not letting Gideon, but didn't want to say it herself so she delegated the actual words to Morgana with a mental, _'He's all yours, just don't kill him.'_

Mabel shifted to Morgana as the other side then gave a fierce glare, "You are a foul, Evil, loathsome little cockroach with no respect to anyone! Get out of here and never let me see you again! Let's go Dipper."

"Sure thing." Dipper said as he followed Morgana, knowing that he didn't want to be included in her wrath. Gideon was furious, he never had been so humiliated and he refused to believe that he lost or was bad.

"This isn't the end Pines! This ain't the last you'll see of waddle old me." Gideon said before heading to his own home, not liking his current odds of getting Mabel.

(Scene Change)

_'What a day.'_ Mabel thought to Morgana as she just plumped on the bed. Most of the anger was now out, and she needed the stress relief of rest.

"_I can agree dear,"_ Morgana said as the younger girl started to fall asleep at once.

Mabel quickly open her eyes and found herself within what Morgana and Dipper called her mindscape. To Mabel it was the most perfect city in mankind. The building looked fun and colorful with some made of out yarn as were the hills. The streets were smooth with the speed limits as 'Smiles-per-hour'. All around her animals, both real and stuff were walking around having fun. There was sunshine and rainbows all the time and Mabel felt it was perfect. She laughed as several characters from different anime rushed by, having got into a wider virality of them thanks for Morgana's influence. Speaking of her other side, Mabel walked down the street and approached her side of the mindscape.

To an outsiders point of view it was a thin pink sparkly veil that hide nothing but shapes and shadows. But Mabel could see right through it and wasn't bothered by what she saw. Since they were sharing the same mind and body, she always felt that Morgana should have a say in the home she stayed in while Mabel was in control. A shadow appeared coming closer and Mabel smiled seeing it was Morgana. Morgana's form was a tall very mature and filled out woman, showing that even most saw a shadow they can tell the woman was very beautiful. Two extra shadows seem to extend from her, showing she in fact had wings and a tail. "Thankfully we manage to end this issue without too much trouble" Morgana said running a hand through her wavy hair.

"I kinda feel bad for Gideon" Mabel admits to her second half. "I mean he did seem to like us and just took it too far."

"It starts out that way," Morgana advised, "but we stood by our morals and choices. It matters little if the choice is the right one or not. We must still stand by them, even more when we believe in them."

Mabel sighed, "I know. Gideon was starting to turn into something I wasn't liking. Worst he was hurting Dipper."

Morgana seem to give a growl. "Yes he is lucky you felt he had enough otherwise I might have punished him for hurting Dipper."

"It's over," Mabel said to both calm the other down and because she believed it. "Gideon wont be a problem anymore."

Morgana said nothing to this. A feeling was forming, telling her it was far from over.

(scene change)

Inside Gideon's room, said boy was making the finishing touches of his model of the Mystery Shack. He painted the faces of the four models for Mabel, Dipper, and Stan. He picked Mabel up and spoke as if it was really Mabel speaking, "Oh Gideon, I still love you. If only my family wasn't in the way."

He moved Stan's piece, "Look at me, I'm old and I'm smelly."

He held Dipper's piece last and spoke in a dumb down voice, "hey, what you going to do without your precious amulet?"

He glared at the doll and sets it down, "Oh you'll see boy." He reached over and closed a book which was open to the page that showed the amulet. The book was a red journal with a golden six finger hand and a large '2' in the center. "Oh you'll see."

* * *

Well not too much changed but this chapter was important ground work for later chapter so we couldn't really skip it. But we get to see more of Morgana and more clues about her. Anyone have an idea who or what she is? If you have a guess, please tell us. If not then I can assure you the wait won't be long now. So leave a review and let's see if we can get any guesses this time. If someone does manage to guess, I will give a big shout-out but a surprise as well.

**Prujdqd'v Lghqwlwb zloo eh uhyhdohg vrrq**


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Memorial Day everyone if you are from the US like me and to others I wish you a good day as well. Yes it is another chapter of this story and I am sure it came as a surprise at how fast these are coming out. Truthfully, we are going through them since Wolf and I are having so much fun and hopefully it shows.

But the time has come everyone, today we will reveal Morgana's true nature and her identity. No one has been any to guess it, but I'm not upset and just waiting for what you all think about her when this is all over.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the near perfection that is Gravity Falls. The closest thing I have is a copy of Journal 3 and these ideas. The legal rights are owned by Disney and I'm not dumb enough to steal from them.

* * *

The Other Side

It was just a normal day at the mystery shack. Wendy was reading a magazine, Mabel was sitting on a large globe that was spinning, Soos was fixing something and Dipper was reading the Journal. "Hey Mabel, do you know there is an entry about ghosts in here?" asked Dipper.

"_Huh that is interesting,"_ Morgana said to which Mabel laughed, still spinning before saying aloud, "it might be but at least we're not big dorks like Dipper."

Dipper simply touched the globe with his pencil. This force the globe to stop spinning, causing Mabel to fall off.

Stan walked in through the front door. "Wendy, Soos" he called out.

Soos quickly ran over, panting slightly before he asks, "What's up Mr. Pines?"

Wendy didn't even look up from her magazine. Stan however didn't notice as he said, "I'm heading out. You two are going to wash the bathrooms right?"

"Yes sir!" said Soos with a salute.

"Absolutely not" added Wendy with her own salute.

Stan laughed, before he said with narrow eyes, "stay out of trouble." Before he closed the door and left.

Wendy however walked over to one corner of the gift shop, "hey guys, what's this?" she asks pulling back a curtain "A secret ladder to the roof?"

"Uh…" said Soos nervously, "I don't think Mr. Pines will like that."

Wendy started to tease Soos by reaching her hand out to grab the ladder and then pulled it back. Soos grabbed his hat, "You're freaking me out dude."

"We can actually go up there?" Dipper asked.

"Didn't he go up there when we handled those wax figures?" Morgana asked Mabel.

'I think he did,' Mabel replied mentally but was beaming, 'But it will still be fun without the danger this time.'

"Sure we can," Wendy said already climbing up before she started chanting, "Roof time! Roof time!"

"Roof time! Roof time!" cheered Dipper and Mabel as they followed up after her. Even Morgana was amused by all of this.

Soos watched them nervously as they climbed it. Once they reached the roof Wendy lead them over the top, pass the sign and to another section. "Alright, check it out."

On one flat section of the roof was a cooler, a lawn chair, umbrella and a bucket of pine cones. The twins found they cool as they climbed down. "did you put all this stuff up here?" Dipper asked.

Wendy smirked "I may or may not sneak up here during work…all the time, every day."

Morgana hummed in thought, _"I will admit; Wendy does seem kinda cool. I can admire that in a lady."_

Wendy took a pinecone from the bucket and threw it hard the twins watched as the pinecone flew before it hit the bullseye placed near the top of the totem pole. Wendy pumped her fist at the hit before the twins grinned and decided to try. The three were throwing pinecones before one Dipper threw bounced off the totem pole and hit a car, which caused the alarm to go off.

Dipper looked embarrassed, but Wendy was impressed. "Jackpot! High five."

Dipper stared at Wendy who had her hand up and her hair flowing in the wind. "Don't leave me hanging" Wendy said after a minute.

Dipper grinned and gave her a high fived. Wendy heard another car and looked notice and knew which one it was. "Hey it's my friend."

The car pulled to a stop and a hand was seen out one of the windows. "Wendy!"

Wendy glanced at them, "Hey, you're not going to Stan about this, are you?"

Dipper smiled and zipped his lips which she copied. She turned to leave, "Later dorks."

She jumped to the closest pine three and the tree bends downward before she jumps to another pine tree. This time the pine bends down to the ground where Wendy got off and jumped into the open car door. Once inside the car took off with the teens inside cheering.

"Later Wendy!" Dipper called out laughing nervously.

"Uh-oh," Mabel in a teasing tone.

"What?" Dipper asked confused.

"Somebody has a crush" Mabel teased poking him.

"What? I just think Wendy's cool is all." Dipper said as he looked at his sister, who looked at him like a cat that just caught a canary.

"Sure you do, but if you need dating advice, Mona is always ready to help." Mabel said while her other self just agreed mentally, _"Of course I'll help. Matchmaking is just as much fun as dating."_

"Come on Mabel, it's not like I lay awake at night thinking about it." Dipper said as he looked at Mabel who just giggled.

_"That is the biggest case of 'I like her' I've ever seen, and at least Dipper knows how to treat a lady."_ Morgana said as Mabel just laughed and said, "Morgana knows you like Wendy. You aren't exactly sneaky Mcsneakerton."

Dipper just sighed as he just climbed down the ladder while Mabel and Morgana were back on the mental topic. _'So, wanna hook him up?'_

_"Well, I can approve of Wendy as a potential girlfriend for Dipper."_ Mabel cheered as she was ready to help matchmake for Dipper, then Morgana Added, _"If things don't work out we can comfort him."  
_  
Mabel blushed embarrassedly at what her other side was suggesting as she followed Dipper down. When night had fallen Dipper and Mabel were both on the bed and neither were really sleeping. They knew the other was awake, and only Morgana was mentally smiling, knowing only what was going on in Mabel's head.

(scene change)

It was a slow day at the shack with Stan only having one tour today, so he was relaxing in his chair while Wendy, Dipper and Mabel watched the gift shop. Hey just because he wasn't working doesn't mean he had to close up the shop. But thankfully for the teens and kids in the shop there were no customers, so they were free to do whatever to pass the time. Mabel had one of her awesome ideas in her opinion. "Random dance party for no reason!"

Wendy and Mabel were dancing in random and crazy ways, both laughing and just having fun. Dipper was off to the side writing on the clipboard while glancing at their way. It looked like he was busy however in reality he was just repeating, 'Writing something down' to make himself look busy. Wendy looked his was and waved him to come over, "come on dude, dance with us."

"I don't dance," Dipper said, both embarrassed his crush was calling him and his dancing skills.

"That's a lie," Mabel reminded him, "Morgana taught both of us how to dance."

"No fooling?" Wendy asked interested. When she found out Mabel had a secret second half Wendy thought it was cool even if she only met the side once or twice for a brief period.

Mabel nodded while Morgana smiled at the memory, taking over for a second to add her thoughts aloud. "It took a while but you two are now graceful dancers. Dipper shouldn't complain though since the last dance he had to learn is something he would rather forget."

Mabel laughed after she got back in control, "yeah better than when mom made him do the Lamby dance."

Dipper chuckled nervously before he said through gritted teeth. "Mabel, now is not the time to talk about the Lamby dance."

Mabel however didn't listen, "Mom dressed him up like a little lamb and did this silly dance."

"Really?" Wendy asked chuckled. "Like with little ears and a tail and everything?"

Mabel showed a photo of a younger Dipper in said costume. "Dipper would prance around and sign a song about grazing."

Dipper groaned while Wendy grinned at the picture. Mabel patted her brother on the head, "if it makes you feel better Morgana thinks you looked cute in that picture."

"It doesn't," Dipper muttered.

Up on the wall a clock chimes showing it was six o'clock. "Quitting time," Wendy smiled as she took her name tag off. "Sorry to leave yea hanging but the gang's waiting for me."

"Wait, maybe we can hang with you?" Dipper suggested as Wendy thought it over a bit.

"I don't know; my friends are kind of intense. You sure you can handle it?"

Morgana huffed, _"I am sure we can handle anything her friends can throw our way."_

"Morgana wants to come too!" Mabel declared.

"I like her moxie," Wendy said with a laugh, "but sure, come on."

Outside a bunch if teens were hanging out by a large van. "In the belly! In the belly!" Came the chant of two teenage boys as a third was tossing little balls, possibly candy balls, into a fourth boy's belly, the belly button to be exact. He kept missing and was about to throw another. Someone beat him to it, and it was, "Wendy!"

"Hey guys," Wendy greeted before pointing to Dipper, and the girls. "These are my pals from work Dipper and Mabel." She decided that she wasn't going to reveal Morgana since it wasn't her secret to share. "Anyways these maniacs are Lee and Nate." The two stood tall before Nate shot a jab to Lee's side. "This is Tambry," the only other girl of the group didn't even look up from her phone but waved at them. "Thompson, who once ate a run-over waffle for fifty cents."

Thompson looked embarrassed, "Don't tell them that."

Wendy rolled her eyes before she pointed to the last guy playing the guitar. "And Robbie, I'm sure you can figure him out."

Robbie looked at them, "Yeah I'm the guy that spray painted the water tower."

"Oh you mean that big muffin?" Dipper asked.

Robbie scowled, "Uh, it's a giant explosion."

Everyone was now looking at the water tower and the painting on the side. While Robbie said it was an explosion….it really did look like a muffin. _"He's not very good,"_ Morgana said, seeing the spray paint through Mabel's eyes.

Lee chuckled and said, "Hey is kinda does look like a muffin."

This caused Nate and the others to laugh, before Robbie narrowed his eyes and glared at Dipper. Morgana noticed and decided to try and help with the subtle shift in her appearance and she said, "We going to have a good time right? So there isn't a need to spend it with the grumpy face."

Robbie seemed to back off but then just went with, "fine whatever."

"Come on guys, we got a lot fun planned." Wendy said as she got into the middle row seat, and Dipper was going for the front seat, but it was stolen by Robbie.

"I call shotgun around here kid." The brooding teen said as he took the seat next to Thompson with Dipper sitting next Mabel, as Morgana had shifted back.

"Okay, so my mom said you guys aren't allowed to punch the roof of the car so..." Thompson said, but only got the teens punching the roof chanting his name. The van drove off with the group.

(Scene Change)

"Check it out, the abandoned Dawn 2 Dusk store." Wendy said as the group had stopped by the fence of the area that made the barricade of the convenience store that had the words Dawn 2 Dusk.

"Was it like a health code violation?" Dipper asked, nervous about the situation.

Lee chuckled, "try murder. Some old people died, and the place has been haunted ever since."

"This town has such a colorful history." Mabel commented on how it has a supposed murder site still there.

"_That is one word for it,"_ Morgana mused, gazing at the store through Mabel's eyes.

"Is that true?" Dipper asked aloud.

"Yeah, we're all gonna die!" Wendy stated with sarcastic fear before easily turning back to her normal voice. "Just relax, I'm sure we'll be fine."

Dipper wasn't sure as he glanced up to see a sign attached to the fence. It was saying 'Trespassers Will Be Prosecuted' but had the word 'dead' spray painted over the word prosecuted. It didn't help Dipper's nerves but kept it to himself as the group looked for a way in. it didn't take long to find a gap where the barb wire was broken, allowing them to climb over safety. Dipper had a little trouble but Lee gave him a hand…by lifting him up and dropping the boy down. That did nothing to help the boy's pride.

Once they got in front of the store Wendy peeked through the window. "This place looks amazing."

"I think it's stuck" Robbie stated as he tried to push and pull the doors open.

"Let me take a crack at it" Dipper offered.

Robbie stopped trying to get door open and scoffed, "Yeah I can't get in but I'm sure a junior here is gonna break it down like Hercules."

"C'mon leave him alone," Wendy said to Robbie with a small frown, "he's just a little kid."

"_Ohhh,"_ Morgana said as she winced, _"that was a blow to his pride."_

Mabel agreed with her other half, _'he's not that little.' _

Morgana had a small giggle for that, _"I can surely say he isn't little at all."_

Dipper however frowned at this before he gained a determined look in his eyes. He adjusted his hat and walked to the other side of the building and climbed on top of the closed dumpster. There he was able to climb onto the roof, much to the amazement of the others. Once there he found a vent grate which would allow him inside. But it was stuck so he resorted to punching the grate to leave a space for him.

"Go Dipper!" Mabel called from down below.

"Take it easy man!" Wendy called up, worried he might get hurt.

Robbie scoffed when Dipper went out of sight, "Who wants to bet he doesn't make it?"

But as soon as he finishes that sentence the door opened up and Dipper stood before them. He grinned and waved his arms like a final performance. Everyone but Robbie cheered or laughed at this before they started to walk inside. "Good call bringing this manic," Lee said pointing to Dipper.

"Your new name is Dr. Fun-time," Nate agreed walking in with Tambry.

Mabel said nothing but gave her brother a high five while Robbie walked in, skulking a bit. Wendy gave him a light punch to the shoulder before she told him, "Nice work."

This had Dipper smiling as he walked in and closed the door behind him. As they looked around, none of them noticed the sign saying 'Yes, We're Open' flipped over by itself to reveal 'Get Lost, We're Closed'.

Everyone in the group looked around at the sight of the store. The lights were off, and there was a layer of dust everywhere.

"Where'd you think they'd hide the bodies?" Asked Lee who got a friendly punch from Nate. Dipper noticed a newspaper article about a delicious pizza crust from the 1990's.

_"Well this place could use a decent dusting."_ Morgana said in Mabel's head as she looked at the dust on her finger, _'This place is abandoned Mona so not being clean is something expected.'_

"Hey, you think the lights still work?" Wendy asked as she found the light switch, and managed to flip the lights on, in addition to sending power to the entire store. Everyone was surprised that the power was on but didn't question too deeply. Well one questioned it.

_"Wait, if this place is abandoned, then why is there power?"_ Morgana asked as Mabel just made a mental shrug to show she didn't know.

"So what do we do now?" Dipper asked with the curiosity of what comes next. Wendy smirked at him and replied, "anything we want."

And so did everyone begin to have fun, which ranges from a balloon war, to Lee and Nate smacking each other with bags of kitty litter, grabbing whatever snacks they wanted, and making a volcano out of some Pitt cola and mentos causing the soda to spray and rain on the group of teens. Mabel would come to see to one thing that interested her.

"Smile Dip! I thought they banned this stuff in America!" Mabel said looking at the product with cartoon dog mascots with das flavor pups and was taped off with 'do not sell'.

"Maybe they had a good reason?" Asked Dipper in a way that was more statement but turned his attention elsewhere when he was pelted with a water balloon.

_"I agree that we shouldn't really try it, since there are more fun things we can do here."_ Morgana suggested as Mabel put some Smile Dip on the little stick, but then decided to eat the whole bag, _"Mabel don't!"_

Some time had passed as Dipper and Wendy were just sitting on top one of the aisles eating some ice cream, which was suspiciously not melted and still good, despite the Neapolitan bar was way passed the expiration date.

"It's been a long time since I've seen the gang bonding like this." Wendy commented as the group was happy at their revelry, "I don't think I can remember the last time Tambry looked up from her phone for this long."

Tambry did look up from her phone, for a second or two before going back to texting as Lee and Nate were once again doing something stupid but fun.

"And your sister's going nuts over that Smile Dip," Wendy added, pointing her ice cream towards Mabel, who was laying in front of the stand, covering in the remains of the candy.

Mabel herself groaned and said aloud, "ugh I think I had too much. What do you think?"

She turned to the side as she asked this, but she wasn't talking to her other half this time. It was an oversized version of the Smile Dip mascot dog, sitting there with his tongue sticking out while all around them was a crazy outdoor area that would be found in wonderland or on LSD. The dog simply pants before saying in a jumbled and gruntled voice, "Seems ehs tahw ton s'ehs."

Another giant mascot jumped over and extended its paw to Mabel. "Would you like to eat my candy paw?"

"Of course you little angel" Mabel replied about to eat the paw. But she paused and thought of something, "oh maybe Mona would like some." She got up and shouted towards a part of the mind tripping with a dark color curtain hung without anything to support it. "Hey Mona! Do you want a candy paw!?"

Mabel could briefly see a few shadows behind the curtain before she heard Morgana's moan and slurp as if she was eating something. "I'm good with that I have."

Mabel shrugged before taking the offered paw from before and started to eat it. Though in reality all she was doing was chewing on air.

Dipper looked Mabel, slightly concern but his train of thought was broken by Wendy, "you know Dipper, I was unsure if you can hang it our crew at first but you're surprisingly mature for your age."

"Yes," Dipper said with a determined look, "yes I am." He finished this by trying to take a bite of his ice cream without looking to seem cool; but was missing and making a small mess of his face.

"Hey guys!" called out Lee or Nate, Dipper wasn't too sure which. "We need some more ice over here!"

He and Wendy looked over to see Lee and Nate holding an empty bag of ice they had dumped into Thompson's pants

"I'll get it," Dipper said, jumping down and heading to the freezers. Once he reached the ice box he opens the door and grabs a bag of ice. That was when he noticed a floating brain like creature with eyes. Dipper screamed in panic and slammed the door, the ice bag dropping and spilling all over the place.

Dipper took a minute to slow his breathing before he opens the door again, but he found the brain thing was gone. Confused he closed the door but everyone else, besides Mabel, were coming over. "What's going on?" Lee asked aloud, "we heard a girly scream."

"You freaking out man?" Nate said chuckling, good naturally.

Dipper just shook his head, trying to act calm. "No, I'm cool. Everything's cool."

"Then what's all this about?" Robbie asked pointing to the ice bag that was dropped and spilt open.

Dipper tried to figure out an excuse before spotting something to distract everyone. "Hey!" he points to a dance machine in the corner, "Is that Dancy Pants Revolution? The game that tricks you into exercising?"

The group proved they were easily distracted as they went for the machine. Dipper himself was unsure of what exactly it was he saw, but he didn't dwell on the brain creature as he left.

"He is really bad at this." Wendy said as Dipper had joined the group and was watching Thompson try to play Dancy Pants Revolution, and doing so horribly.

"Yeah." Dipper said a bit quietly as he was starting to think this might not have been a good place to hang out. In fact, he was mentally beating himself up for not suggesting another place as he was starting to notice that there are signs for the place being haunted.

_'I was too busy having fun, but nothing here seems right. The ice cream should have been melted, everything but the twinkies should be moldy; so how is everything still fresh?'_ Dipper thought before he looked at the entrance to see everyone as just skeletons.

"I'm going to check on Mabel." He told the others as he really wanted to get Morgana's advice if she was available, since whatever happened to Mabel happens to her and vice-versa. Plus Stan wasn't going to believe his story about a haunted convenience store. It didn't take too long for Dipper to find Mabel, but she seemed to be in a slightly different state, she was still the same height, but it looked as if her chest had suddenly inflated like balloons. "What happened?"

"Mabel had way too much Smile Dip, I got out of the head trip when I had enough." Morgana was out and had spoken, but she didn't seem to be all there. Lucid enough to talk, but who knows how the conversation would go. "I must still be a little out of it."

"We have a problem" Dipper said, happy that something might be going right.

"Yes there is," Morgana agreed, looking Dipper over, "you have too much on."

"Not that!" Dipper said, shaking his head to get rid of his blush and to keep focus. "There's something wrong about this place. Something I didn't even think about until now. What's worst is I think this place is haunted."

Morgana sighed, knowing it might be Dipper being paranoid but then again he can notice things when he puts his mind to it and he was the first to suspect something was up with Norman before she did. "What you got?"

"Everything is still fresh and everything is working perfectly," Dipper explained, happy that someone was believing him. "There should be no power here and everything should be melted like the ice and ice cream or covered in mold.

"Then I am starting to see some things, like skeletons as our reflections and some sort of brain and vain thing that vanished after I closed the freezer door."

"I see your point," Morgana said as she nods her head. "From the sounds of it, this place is infested by ghost. No doubt it means much to them or it is there final resting place. Either way the ghost here seems to make the store into its own subspace where it is perfectly preserved."

Dipper thought it over, finding it to make sense now. "So what do we do?"

"Four options," Morgana listed off. "First is make everyone leave. If we leave the store the ghost will see us leaving their home and go back to their peace. This is least likely since we have been making a mess of their home for hours on end. The second is get the ghost to communicate peacefully and negotiate them resting again and you all to walk free. Also unlikely but doable if we know how to handle the ghost. Third is to exorcise the place to forcefully expel the ghost. The most time consuming and if they know what we are doing they might try and stop us. The last is if they give us any trouble I would go all out and get rid of them."

Dipper listened to the options but paused at the last one, "you can expel them yourself?"

Mona blinked at the wording before she shrugged, "Sure let's go with that." She then winced and held her head "Mabel don't be so loud."

"_The future is in the past, ONWARD AOSHIMA!"_

Dipper felt pity for Morgana even if he didn't know what Mabel was doing, he knew it wouldn't be something he would enjoy either.

Not too far away, Robbie was behind the checkout counter, playing with some scratch off lottery tickets. He chuckled in amusement even if he didn't win anything, before he dropped a coin. He scowled and bent down to pick it up before he noticed something he didn't see before. "Whoa. Hey guys, check this out!"

He got everyone's attention as they came and saw that there were police markings of two people, the kind that the police draw when a death or homicide is investigated. Everyone gathered around and stared, some bewildered by this (Wendy, Dipper, Tambry, Morgana) while others seemed amazed (Nate, Robbie, Lee).

"Then the rumors are true." Lee said as they all looked at them. Lee then turned to his friend Nate. "Dare you to lie down in it."

"Okay, I'm a dead body." Nate said jokingly, having a laugh and Dipper didn't like this. He knew enough to not do sweat was about to be done. There was the moral implications of disrespecting the dead, which is always in poor taste, and the supernatural problems that could happen. This is also because they have been allowed as guests, and they were being poor guests as he thought about it.

"Wait!" Dipper shouted. That got everyone's attention before he added, knowing he was going to be mocked. "Let's not do that. This place is haunted, and we've been really bad guests. So why tempt things even further? I mean there's only so much a host can take before giving the boot."

"You scared dude?" Nate asked, standing back up fully.

"Yeah, he's totally scared." Lee said, and Robbie rolled his eyes before adding his own two cents in. "How do you know this place is haunted Captain Buzzkill?"

Dipper already listed the things to Morgana, but now to mention it to the others. "Can you explain why nothing's moldy, just dusty? Or how about the ice cream that hasn't melted? Maybe it's the fact that there should be no power coming here? How else can you explain how everything is still fresh?"

Those questions did start getting others to think about it, except Robbie who didn't like how stupid he felt as others were starting to ponder the facts, even Tambry started to wonder and the thought actually scared her.

Robbie looked from one of his friends to another, a scowl starting to form on his face. "You guys are seriously buying this?"

"Thinking it over, it does make sense," Wendy said, being the first to now side with Dipper. "Maybe we should all it a night, while things are still good."

"I don't believe this," Robbie muttered, crossing his arms. "We've done worst then this. We stole a cop car once, right in front of them."

"But Blubs, and Durland are idiots," Wendy countered, "and even then, no one got hurt so our punishment was light."

"Dude's right," Lee added feeling more scared since it was his idea to lay down in the place someone died. "I've seen enough scary movies to know ghost don't fuck around with stuff like this."

"It was your idea!" Robbie pointed out angrily.

"Calm down!" Nate shouted over him, "let's get Thompson and go before something happens."

Robbie growled before he threw his hands up. "You all need to grow a pair!" and before anyone could stop him, he stepped back and laid down to match the outline. "See? Nothing happened you big babies."

Oh how very wrong he was.

The others stared as the chalk outline for the body glowed and started to trace itself until it made a full connection. Eyes started to go wide before the lights flickered as well as the appliances before they all turned off, leaving the store dark. There was a moment of silence before Lee and Nate both screamed loudly. Tambry quickly puts away her phone, fear of the ghost doing anything or possessing it then anything else. "We're gonna die!" Lee screams, tugging at his hair. "It's all Robbie's fault! Take him!"

"Hey!"

Before anyone could do anything else Lee's form glowed and he vanished as well. They heard his scream and they found him on the cover of an off-brand cereal, getting attacked by the bird mascot.

"We got to get out of here!" Robbie called out, now panicking seeing this first hands.

They all ran towards the door, Wendy stopping as she saw Thompson was still playing the dancing game which was the only thing that still had power. "Thompson! It's time to bail!"

"One moment!" He answered, huffing as he tried to dance, "I almost got the high score."

But his form glowed now before he vanished as well. He appeared again but this time on the screen of the game itself. He looked around confused, "ummm." Then he heard the announcer of the game.

**Shake what your mommy gave you!**

Arrows started to drop but unlike the game the arrows didn't pass Thompson, they started to stab into him. He cried out in pain as he fell and tried to crawl away, but more arrows stabbed into him. The announcer didn't seem to notice.

**You're a dance machine!**

"No! You're a dance machine!"

The others screamed but backed away to not see their friend getting hurt but also so they wouldn't also be sucked in. Nate ran to the front door and pounded on it to get out but it was locked. "Out of the way!" Robbie shouted grabbing the cash register and threw it at the door. However, the glass glowed and the register was absorbed into the barrier. But not for long as sent it back at Robbie, knocking him out.

"This is bad," Wendy said, trying to control her breathing. "We need a way out."

"There is no way out," a deep voice said.

They all turned to see Robbie was floating in the air, his hood lifted over his head and his arms spread out. The teen lifted his head to see the eyes were glowing and the dark smirk matched the voice that came from it. Robbie was possessed by the ghost. "Welcome to your graves young trespassers."

Nate pointed at his possessed friend and demanded, "let us out of here you freaks!"

Th ghost had Robbie glare at him, "I don't like your tone young man."

And with that he snapped his fingers. Nate glowed like the others before he disappeared as well before he reappeared again rolling on the hotdog rack…as a hot dog.

The ghost laughed, "there is no escape!"

Morgana narrowed her eyes in a glare. "Okay kiddie gloves are off."

She made Mabel's body change, making her older right in front of Dipper, Wendy and Tambry. Both girls took a step back in surprise but couldn't help but gap at the new form that looked both older and hotter then them. Morgana crossed her arms and glared, "I'm going to teach you to mess with your betters."

"Just because you look like an adult, doesn't mean you are! What can you do anyway?" The ghost asked through Robbie as Mabel sensed something about to attack her.

"How did she do that?" Tambry asked as Dipper and the other two moved out of the way, or rather were tossed at the force of the blow. Mabel managed to dodge and quickly take off the sweater she was wearing, revealing a backless top that would look modest on Mabel but in the older more endow form that was Morgana stretched out more to show her figure and her navel while also revealing she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Wendy, you know how I told you that Mabel had another personality named Morgana?" Dipper asked as he helped Wendy up as the two then went to help Tambry.

"She has another personality?" Tambry asked, but Wendy already knew and was both scared and curious.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with it?" Wendy asked as Mabel dodged again, but something else happened.

"I'm not quite done yet." Mabel said before another transformation started to take place. A large pair of wings growing from Mabel's back.

"I may not have been telling the complete truth." Dipper said as he, Wendy, and Tambry watched as Mabel's ears started to point, in an almost elfin manner.

"Yeah, and is what happening to Mabel part of that?" Wendy asked as Mabel's canines became as fangs.

"Just what is going on!?" Tambry asked while watching Mabel's nails become slightly lengthen and sharpen, similar to claws.

"Yeah, and that's the part where Morgana is something called a Succubus." Dipper said as Morgana completed the transformation with a dark, flesh colored tail that ended in a heart shaped point. Tambry and Wendy were stunned at the claim, but the attention was then placed on Morgana as she spoke.

"Well, now's the time to teach you two who your better is." That didn't sit well with the ghosts, as there were two of them, as they felt some kind of innate fear of the winged woman in front of them. However, that didn't stop Pa Duskerton's ghost from releasing Robbie and going on the offensive towards the now revealed Succubus.

Two of the machines on the counter rose up and fly at Morgana. The girl however backhanded them without any form of effort. It showed as she didn't looked at all impressed, "is that the best you can do? And here I thought you put more effort in handling defenseless boys. Don't tell me you can't hit a girl can you?"

"You watch your mouth young lady!" Ma called out before she pointed at her. "And cover yourself up! You're not decent!"

Morgana couldn't hold back an audible groan. "Oh god you're one of those types, aren't you?"

"Don't you sass me!" Ma declared as she charged at her. The ghost woman flew at high speeds, or rather what she thought was high speed. Morgana however felt it was slow as she easily dodged the attack and grabbed the back of the ghost's shirt before she tossed the woman away.

Pa gasped seeing his wife fly pass him and into the one of the shelves, knocking it over. He glared and see to grow bigger with fire forming on his body. "How dare you treat my wife like that!"

He clapped his hands together and several of the flying machines and items clashed together and completely covering the girl, trapping her. "Mabel!" Wendy called out in worry since she could possibly be hurt from that.

Tambry winced and looked away, "oh god."

"She got this," Dipper assured them.

As if to prove him right there was a small series of lines flashing around the trapped Mabel. The machines and item now had lines on them before they broke and fell apart, revealing she had cut them all with ease thanks to her claws. Morgana floated there, looking quite bored before she flew right at Pa. Pa tried to defend himself but Morgana swipes her claws, scratching his face. the ghost grabbed his face in pain, leaving an opening the succubus exploited by grabbing him and throwing him down on top of his wife. The pair groaned and tried to get their bearings, not noticing Morgana hovering above them. "Oh no," she said softly, a dark smirk appearing on her face. "You don't get off that easy."

Dipper, Wendy and Tambry took cover once more as the fight started to get more intense. "I think she's taking more of her headache and pain from what Mabel did on them. We should leave them be."

"Not a problem dude," Wendy agreed as did Tambry. After a moment the redhead asked "I thought you didn't know much of Morgana?"

"I don't," Dipper admitted. "Even when she told me about herself and what she was I couldn't find much information on succubi. I thought the journal might have something since it also has information on all sorts of strange things in Gravity Falls. But it looks like there's nothing here."

He took the journal out to show what he was talking about, turning it over to gaze upon the cover. He loved the journal ever since he first found it. it gave him answers to so many mysteries but also had just as many hidden. He had hoped it would give him answers about his sister's condition, but it seemed like it was another dead end.

"Maybe it's in the other ones."

Dipper blinked before looking up towards Tambry, surprised that she said that. Seeing the look she explained, "if that is labeled as the third one then that means there are two more. Maybe the answers are in one of them."

Dipper smiled at the thought, his mind thinking of what else he could learn in the other two journals. He paused as he listened to hear the fighting had stopped. "I think it's over."

They three looked over their cover to see Morgana holding the beaten ghost by the front of their shirts, neither one able to fight anymore. "Bring them back now," Morgana ordered.

"A-a-alright, just don't hurt us anymore." Ma pleaded as suddenly everyone was back, and Morgana shifted back to her usual body as she stared at the two.

"Good, now get." Morgana said as the two ghosts vanished too scared to fight back anymore.

"What happened?" Lee asked as he and the others were starting to recover, but Robbie was still knocked out from his accident.

Thompson rubbed his head before he glanced at the dance machine he was once trapped in. "Was I inside the machine?"

"I think this stuff was bad for us," Tambry said, pretending to also just be waking up. "We all passed out eating all the expired snacks."

Seeing what her friend was doing Wendy laughed, "Man I swear I was seeing things. I swore I saw two giant buff ghost wrestling with each other right in front of us."

The boys thought it over before Lee chuckled, "I was having a nightmare that I was caught and eaten by a cereal mascot."

"Dude I was literally a hot dog," Nate added with his own laugh. "I might want to skip out on those for a few weeks."

Morgana manage to get her sweater back on and groaned while holding her stomach. "I am never eating that stuff again. I was on a drug trip without the drugs."

'_Same,'_ Mabel agreed internally with her own groan.

Lee and Nate chuckled at her, "don't feel bad girl. I remembered when there was this Christmas party with a bunch of teens and we all went through something like that. Wendy and Tambry ending up making out with each other as well as with-"

"Finish that sentence," Tambry interrupted with her phone held up, "and I'll post every photo I have of you two idiots under your drug fest."

This was a bluff of course since there were no pictures of what really happen but they didn't need to know that. The two winced and got the message, now looking for a distraction.

"Robbie is still out of it," Thompson pointed out, peering down at the teen in question.

The boys found their out. "Well we better not leave him here," Lee quickly said as he lifted Robbie up by grabbing him by the armpits while Nate got his feet. "We better get him into the van. Can you help us out Thompson?"

"Sure," the larger boy replied as he followed them out of the store.

Dipper smiled at the girls, "nice cover story."

Tambry shrugged while Wendy shot him a smirk "when you get as much trouble as we do you got to think on your feet."

They four left the store which closed the doors behind them and they heard the lock clicking into place. Morgana groaned and leaned on Dipper for support, which Dipper provided by wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "I'm surprise you just let those ghosts go like that."

"The Smile Dip is coming back to haunt us," Morgana explained with a burp. "I stopped caring after the first minute of that fight. I just want to go home and sleep this off. You owe me for this and you're going to feed me tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Not a problem," Dipper agreed since Mabel's second half did help them out so much.

Wendy and Tambry stayed back to glanced at the convenience store with a touch of regret. "Well I may have messed that up," Wendy admitted since she felt this whole mess was her fault.

"It could've been worst," Tambry said to ease her guilt. "There was no way you could have known this would happen."

Wendy sighed, "I guess. I'll have to make sure I find a way to double check before we do something like this again."

"It wouldn't hurt," Tambry agreed before the two started back towards the fence and the van. "Still I think I owe that Morgana personality more."

"I'll admit I didn't see that coming," Wendy said, her mind really being blown by that reveal. "Doesn't she remind you of…?"

"Her?" Tambry finished, thinking it over. "As a matter of fact, she does."

"Do you think?" Wendy started to ask, pointing to Mabel/Morgana who was having Dipper get in the van first before laying her head in his lap.

Tambry hummed in thought. "It's possible. After we met and hanged out with her, I started to get into those erotic stories on my phone. Not to mention those dreams we have been having about her."

"Got more into smut," Wendy corrected with a teasing grin, which grew when Tambry rolled her eyes but didn't deny it. "But yeah, thinking of those dreams…I think Morgana might not be alone in Gravity Falls."

* * *

And Done! Hope the reveal wasn't too crazy. But yes Morgana is in fact a succubus spirit that is inside Mabel, allowing her body to transform and much much more. Now how many saw that coming? Not many I'm sure. So was the reveal worth the wait or is this a disappointment? Leave a review and tell us what you think, until next time.

**Prujdgd'v wuxh irup uhyhdohg, lv vkh dorqh lp Judylwb Idoov?**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone and I hope you are having wonderful day. Yes another chapter of The Other Side. I got a bit of positive feedback on the last chapter and revealing Morgana's true identity. Not much else to say though I will give a shout out to foxchick1 as (s)he caught the hint with the conversation between Wendy and Tambry about a mysterious character. Well that character will appear in this chapter so nice catch there my friend.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the near perfection that is Gravity Falls. The closest thing I have is a copy of Journal 3 and these ideas. The legal rights are owned by Disney and I'm not dumb enough to steal from them.

* * *

The Other Side

The Mystery Shack was getting ready for a party as Dipper and Mabel were placing snacks on the table and Soos was getting streamers placed on the walls. Wendy wasn't doing as much as she was just placing a few things here and there.

"Who's birthday is it again Mr. Pines?" Soos asked as he was confused as to who was celebrating their birthday.

"No one's. I thought this party could be used to drum up more business. If the kids of this town want fun, then I'll smother them in it." Stan said as he got worked up about earning a buck.

"Maybe comments like that are the reason why kids don't want to hang out at the Mystery Shack?" Dipper asked as the question seemed more rhetoric then actual asking.

"Yeah, that's kind of hard to get into a party mood with something like smother." Morgana said, as she was out. And she was 'fed' as well, but she had plans to enjoy the party with Mabel.

"_I thought you like smothering?"_ Mabel asked Morgana from inside their head.

'_My smothering and Stan's smothering are two different things,'_ the inner succubus corrected. _'Besides my smothering is much more enjoyable.'_

Stan however ignored the criticism. "How about you make yourself useful and copies these fliers?"

Stan handed Dipper a clipboard that held a single pink filer on it. It read: **Party at the Mystery Shack, Kids and Teen welcome. Free?**

"A trip to the copier store?" Morgana asked aloud with a small smirk on her face as she heard the cheer of her other side. "Mabel will be excited about that."

"Calendars, mugs, T-shirts, and more! They've got it all at the copier store." Everyone stared at Soos for the actually catchy phrase before he added, "It's not their slogan, that's just how I feel about the copier store."

"Save the trouble," Stan interrupted with a huff. "You know that old copier in my office? I finally fixed the old girl up, good as new."

Five minutes later Dipper and Mabel pulled back the sheet to reveal said copier. The copier itself looked beat up and broken down with duct tape holding parts of it together. _"How long ago did he say he fixed this?"_ Morgana asked to Mabel.

"Maybe it only looks old but can still work," Mabel said for both her brother and other half. "Like Grunkle Stan."

"_Or the old man in question is going senile."_

"Does this even work?" Dipper wondered, lifting the lid up and pressing a few buttons.

He laid his arm on the machine while glancing the flier over before he jumped in surprise as the light flared and his arm got scanned over. The twins backed away as the copier sparked and coughed up a could of dark smoke before the machine shook and a single sheet of paper came out. Mabel lifted it up to show a copy of Dipper's arm. "Success!"

Dipper frowned, "How come it's showing the top of my arm then it scanned the bottom of it."

"_That is very stran-Mabel!"_ Morgana started to saw before she saw the paper shift in her hand.

Mabel dropped the paper at Morgana's warning as it shook before the arm itself separated itself from the paper. It filled out and colored in before it became a living severed arm of Dipper. The twins backed away in fear as the arm started to crawl towards them. "Stay back!" Dipper shouts before he splashed his drink at the arm.

The arm was covered in the soda before it bubbled and melted almost instantly. The two twins caught their breath before Dipper said, "Mabel; I think this machine can copy human beings."

"Get out!" Mabel declared, just as stunned as he was. She paused when she heard a giggling from inside her head_. 'Mona?'_

She heard the succubus giggle again before she moaned out, _"So many Dippers."_

"I think Mona likes that idea," Mabel told her brother.

It wasn't difficult for Dipper to figure out what the succubus was thinking about. He rolled his eyes and said, "if she's not listening then you should let her know that they would most likely melt before she got a chance to enjoy them."

Mabel listened in as she heard the giggling stop before she also heard the disgruntled reply, _"…damnit."_

(Scene change)

After sending the fliers all over town Stan had the twins line up with Wendy and Soos as he started to give out more jobs. "Soos," Stan started, looking at the excited man. "Since you work for free and you begged me to, you're on DJ duty."

"You won't regret it Mr. Pines" Soos said happily. "I got this book so I can DJ, r-r-r-right!"

Stan gave Soos a deadpan look even as he held up said book. "Not encouraging."

Stan moved over to the girls, "Wendy, you and Mabel are working the ticket stand. And try and keep Morgana from acting up Mabel."

"Ah, but this my chance to make friends. Mona would love to have more friends to hang with." Mabel said and Morgana did agree that it would be nice to hang out with more people, especially if they were closer in age. "Too bad I might have to remain a secret."

"I could work the ticket stand with Wendy." Dipper offered, even if it was to get closer to his crush Wendy. Mabel beamed at the idea of being able to party, though Morgana wanted to help Dipper party.

"You do realize that it means being at the ticket booth the entire time with Wendy, no getting out?" Stan asked as Dipper looked towards Wendy having fun with some of the party supplies, painting a face on Soos and laughing with Soos.

"Yes. Yes, I do." Dipper said as he really wanted to spend time with Wendy.

(Scene change)

That evening Dipper stood in front of the mirror in their twins' room, adjusting a black bow tie he was wearing for tonight. He didn't notice his sister until she was right next to him, making him jump slightly. She gave him an amused look, causing Dipper to ask, "What?"

"You think you're so smooth," teased Mabel before she mocked him in a fake Dipper voice "_'I could work the ticket stand with Wendy.'_ Bro-bro, you forgot who taught us."

"This is different than Morgana," Dipper denied with a huff before he added, "No offense Mona."

"None taken," Morgana said, taking over for a second since she knew Mabel would just tease her reply. Honesty she was amused at Dipper's attempts at trying to get a girl to like him and approved of Wendy.

Dipper nodded in thanks. "But I've devised a plan so my night with Wendy goes perfect." After he said this he winked at his reflection and clicked his tongue.

Mabel was back in control and stared at her twin, "plan?" she asked with a roll of her eyes. "Don't tell me you made one of those over-complicated list thingies."

Dipper scoffed "over-complicated. Let me show you."

He took out a small square folded paper before he unfolded it once, twice, then again…then again, until he went from a one inch by one-inch square to a list nearly twice as long as his whole body. As he started to point out parts of his plan, Mabel was groaning to his other side, _'I thought you were going to get him out of this phase.'_

"_Matters such as this takes time,"_ Morgana explained to her. _"And Dipper also needs to learn slightly on his own otherwise the lesson won't be as effective."_

'_Sounds stupid,'_ Mabel replied with a mental huff before she noticed Dipper was done, "I follow this, and nothing can get in my way."

"Dipper, you're the one getting in your way" Mabel pointed out. "Why don't you just talk to her like a normal person? You know how to talk to girls; Mona taught you how."

"Mona is also a succubus who has also taught me more then what a girl would teach someone before they hit thirteen," Dipper countered with a deadpan look before he adds, "again no offense Morgana."

"_None taken."_

"But this is different," Dipper continued with his point. "This is someone I met this summer who hasn't even know me before and someone I really like. This is something I have to do myself."

"_I can respect that,"_ the succubus admitted even if Dipper couldn't hear her.

"Mona says you're being a dummy-dumb and this is gonna fail miserably!" Mabel lied to mess with Dipper and also give her opinion on the matter.

This didn't fool Dipper one bit; "thank you for believing in me Morgana."

Dipper left the room to meet up with Wendy, leaving a pouting Mabel and her giggling inner succubus.

(Scene change)

Dipper and Wendy were at the ticket stand, and it was very awkward. More because he tried to have something in common with Wendy when making small talk and failed to actually listen to her answer before replying. Wendy looked into the party as Mabel was having a blast with others.

"Man, I've got to get in there; mind covering for me?" Wendy asked as she wanted to party as well, she did work in the Mystery Shack all day so why not have some time to party?

"Uh, sure." Dipper was feeling like he had bad luck as Wendy left and he kept taking money to give tickets. A few moments felt like a lifetime as he looked inside and saw Wendy having a blast. "Stan wouldn't mind if I take a little break."

Dipper got up to go inside, but for some reason Stan was outside and stopped him. "Woah kid, you promised to stay out here all night. These kids aren't going to fleece themselves."

"Yeah!" Said one of the potential party goers, agreeing with Stan as he seemed to not really hear what Stan said.

"I did?" Dipper asked, hoping the old man would forget that detail hours ago. But the conman pulled out a tape recorder and pressed a button. Dipper heard Stan's own voice go over then machine, **"You do realize that it means being at the ticket booth the entire time with Wendy, no getting out?"**

**"Yes. Yes, I do."**

Dipper winced hearing himself get caught before he asked an important question, "do you always carry a tape recorder around?"

"For situations like this," Stan explained before walking back into the Shack, pausing only to send a meaningful look at him.

Dipper groaned and sat at the table as more kids handed him their money to be let into the party. He glanced towards the window where he heard Wendy giving a loud cheer as she partied. "If only I can be in two places at once," he muttered aloud.

He paused as the wind fluttered several of the copied fliers on the side of the shack. He grinned as he gained an idea.

(scene change)

Mabel was having a blast at the party. She danced like crazy for most of the time until she had to sit down. But she didn't regret it as she meet two people she instantly clicked with and knew they could be called friends. The two girls, Candy and Grenda, seem to click with Mabel as well which help them become friends all that much faster. Morgana also liked them as Mabel told her that she 'found her people'. The succubus didn't argue since Mabel was right to a degree. The three were planning to head onto the dance floor together when Soos made an announcement "Remember dudes," he said reading from his book, "whoever parties…hardies? What?" Soos was confused by the word but shrugged "Will get the party crown." He held up a cheap metal fake crowd for all of them to see. "Most applause at the end of the night wins."

Mabel hummed excitedly, honesty wanting to run up to Soos for this contest. But to her surprise someone else already walked up to him. She was a girl around her age with long straight blonde hair wearing a lavender jacket over a lighter skirt and skirt combo with black leggings and brown boots. The girls tossed her hair back before turning to Soos while holding her hand up expectantly "Party crown? I'll take that thank you very much."

"Who's that?" Mabel asked surprised to see the girl just ask for it.

"That's the most popular girl in town Pacifica Northwest," Candy explained.

"I always feel bad about myself when I'm around her," Grenda added.

"I can't just give you it," Soos explained to her, "It a sorta competition thing."

Pacifica laughed, "please, there isn't anyone here that is willing to go up against me?" she took the microphone and turned to the crowd. She waved her hand and pointed out two example that stood out to her, "Fork girl? Lizard lady?"

She laughed while Candy and Grenda hugged each other since Pacifica pretty much called them out. Mabel however frowned and got determined. Morgana couldn't agree more, _"let's show this girl who's better here."_

'_You got it Mona.'_

Mabel walked up and called out to Soos loudly, "I'll compete!"

Pacifica paused in her laughing before she asked, "And you are?"

"I'm Mabel!" Mabel said happily, holding her hand up to be a good sport.

"Good luck with that," Pacifica said with a scoff, not seeing Mabel as a treat. She took a glance at the crowd and spotted someone she knew, even more something else seem to catch her eye.

(scene change)

Dipper walked over towards Wendy, the copied clone of himself now dubbed Tyrone, working the ticket stand outside. "Hey Wendy!" he said after stopping next to her. "I got someone to cover for me at the ticket stand."

"That's awesome," Wendy said with a grin. "You can hang with me and Robbie."

Dipper stared noticing Robbie for the first time. The teen was leaning against a red racing bike. "Robbie, you remember Dipper from the convenient store," Wendy said to her friend.

"No," He muttered, not interested. Then he pulled a guitar case off his back, "Hey Wendy, check out my new guitar."

He took out a fancy black guitar and played a bit. As much as Dipper didn't like the guy, even he had to admit Robbie had some skill. Wendy was impressed, "Whoa cool."

Dipper was jealous, and he almost had a fantasy about it before thinking of something. _'This May be a multi-Dipper job.'  
_  
"Can you excuse me for a bit?" Wendy was confused at Dipper's question as she shrugged it off. Dipper grabbed a walkie talkie as he moved to get a bit of privacy. "You have the same thought as I did Tyrone?"

"Yeah, and I agree that this is going to be a multi-Dipper job." Tyrone the Dipper clone said as the two decided to clone more Dippers to get things going.

(Scene Change)

After cloning some more Dippers, the original Dipper got the attention of the other Dippers, including Paper-Jam Dipper, who didn't come out that well.

"Dippers, we have come up with a plan and we remember it right?" Dipper said as the others knew the plan. "Good, now let's begin!"

(Scene Change)

Dipper waited until his clones snuck out to their different jobs before heading back to the dance floor. He glanced around and saw Wendy sitting on the couch next to Robbie. He made his way around the dance floor as the crowd dance and gathered around the stage where Dipper saw Pacifica started to perform a song. The music was a low tone with a steady beat as Pacifica sang softly, almost to a whisper.

(Play: My Demons by Starset)

_Mayday, mayday, this ship is slowly sinking  
They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling  
_

The beat got steadier and quicker as the next part Pacifica in a more normal tone.

_They're all around me, circling like vultures  
They wanna break me and wash away my colors  
Wash away my colors  
_

This last line was pretty much shouted before the song took a more rock like tone with Pacifica going along.

_Take me high and I'll sing, oh _

_You make everything okay, okay, okay ('Kay, okay, okay)  
We are one and the same, oh  
You take all of the pain away, away, away ('Way, away, away)  
Save me if I become my demons_

Dipper was surprise at the song and the girl singing it. He didn't know who that was but he will admit he didn't expect this kind of song. She was even getting on point to the song and wasn't slowing down at all. He glanced to Wendy who was bobbing her head to the song and cheering along while Robbie had a sour look at how good the girl was at the song.

_I cannot stop this sickness taking over  
It takes control and drags me into nowhere  
I need your help, I can't fight this forever  
I know you're watching; I can feel you out there_

_Take me high and I'll sing, oh  
You make everything okay, okay, okay ('Kay, okay, okay)  
We are one and the same, oh  
You take all of the pain away, away, away ('Way, away, away)  
Save me if I become my demons_

_Take me over the walls below  
Fly forever, don't let me go  
I need a savior to heal my pain  
When I become my worst enemy, the enemy_

The beat slows down as the crowd cheered and called out as Pacifica was still for a moment. Wendy even gave a loud whistle which got others to go as well. It wasn't long however before Pacifica started again, the next part sang in a low tone.

_Take me high and I'll sing  
You make everything okay  
We are one and the same  
You take all of the pain away_

_Take me high and I'll sing, oh  
You make everything okay, okay, okay ('Kay, okay, okay)  
We are one and the same, oh  
You take all of the pain away, away, away ('Way, away, away)  
Save me if I become my demons_

_Take me high and I'll sing, oh (My demons)  
You make everything okay, okay, okay ('Kay, okay, okay)  
(My demons) We are one and the same, oh (My demons)  
You take all of the pain away, away, away ('Way, away, away)  
(My demons) Save me if I become my demons_

The song ended as Pacifica held the mic out before dropping it. The crowd cheered and applauded the performance. Even Dipper couldn't help but clap along since it was a well-done performance. Seeing his chance Dipper walked over and got Soos's attention, whispering to the man when he leaned down towards him. After he nodded, Soos made a new announcement "Dudes, would the owner of a red and silver dirt bike please report outside? It's being stolen right now."

This got Robbie's attention, "Wait? What!?" he quickly got off the couch with Wendy and ran to the window. He could make out two small figures riding his bike away from the shack. He quickly ran out the door to catch the thief, "Hey! Get Back here!"

"Wow tough break," Dipper said, positioning himself next to Wendy as the other teen left. Wendy herself shrugged, "he brought in into a crowded and hyper party. He should have kept a better eye on it."

"Still it was totally unexpected," Dipper added, trying to play it cool.

Wendy raised a brow at him before she pointed to the stage, "hey looks like Mabel's up."

Mabel was all but bouncing in place as the song started to que up. After much debate with Morgana, the two decided on a high tempo song they were sure would blow Pacifica's out of the water.

(Play: This Will Be the Day by Jeff Williams, feat. Casey Lee Williams)

_They see you as small and helpless;  
They see you as just a child.  
Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild._

_Prepare for your greatest moments;  
Prepare for your finest hour.  
The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower._

_We are lightning,  
Straying from the thunder,  
Miracles of ancient wonder.  
_

Mabel spun and danced while the crowd cheered with the music picking up the pace.

_This will be the day we've waited for.  
This will be the day we open up the door.  
I don't wanna hear your absolution;  
Hope you're ready for a revolution.  
Welcome to a world of new solutions.  
Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.  
In time, your heart will open minds,  
A story will be told,  
And victory is in a simple soul.  
_

Mabel slid across the stage, cheering loudly as she pointed to her new friends Candy and Grenda who were dancing to the song. Mabel quickly got back to her feet as the next verse came.

_Your world needs a great defender.  
Your world's in the way of harm.  
You want a romantic life; a fairytale that's full of charm._

_Beware that the light is fading;  
Beware if the dark returns.  
This world's unforgiving, even brilliant lights will cease to burn._

_Legends scatter.  
Day and night will sever.  
Hope and peace are lost forever.  
_

With the crowd roaring in cheers, Mabel danced some more. She spun around a few times before even doing a flip. Mentally thanking Morgana for teaching her how to do flips in the air otherwise she was sure she would have landed on her face.

_This will be the day we've waited for.  
We are lightning.  
Welcome to a world of new solutions._

_This will be the day we've waited for.  
This will be the day we open up the door.  
I don't wanna hear your absolution;  
Hope you're ready for a revolution.  
Welcome to a world of new solutions.  
Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.  
In time, your heart will open minds,  
A story will be told,  
and victory is in a simple soul_

The crowd cheered wildly as Mabel took a bow. Wendy clapped and laughed before saying to Dipper, "man she was pretty good."

Dipper nodded, "yeah Mabel was always good with dancing and singing. Morgana didn't even have to teach her anything."

This got Wendy interested, "so Morgana has been teaching you guys? Like what?"

"Different things," Dipper admitted without going into details. "She cares for us and goes out of her way to help in her own way."

Wendy hummed in thought but before she could say anything else, Soos made one more announcement, "One last song before we bestow the party crown. So let's take it down. Ladies? Dudes? Now the time."

Soos played a slow song and the dance crowd slowly broke into pairs and danced. Wendy grinned, "oh snap I love this song."

As she closed her eyes and swayed to the music, Dipper started to panic. This seemed like the perfect moment but there were too many things that could go very wrong. He needed help and fast. "I'll be right back!" he quickly said and ran off.

Wendy raised a brow before she shrugged. As she swayed to the beat again, she noticed someone else next to her. "Hey girl!"

(scene change)

The Dippers were ready, each with their own job for main Dipper's plan to dance with Wendy. One Dipper handles the lights, another with the music, another Dipper was making sure Stan was occupied with a dollar, and another was distracting Soos with a laser pointer dot. After a signal was given, Dipper was heading out to the dance floor with Wendy but saw her near the bathroom chatting with another girl, who happened to be blonde.

She was a few inches taller than Wendy, leaning against the wall looking bored. She was wearing a tight cream color short sleeve shirt with a black open vest over it. Her skirt was short and hugged her hips while drawing attention to her legs and high leather boots. Dipper saw she had a figure that could rival Morgana when she was fully out with Mabel, adding to the effect of her outfit. She brushed some strands of hair behind her ear before she noticed him. Her first reaction was a raised brow before she gave a coy smile, "And who is this?"

Wendy noticed him and beamed, "Oh this is my friend Dipper. Dipper, this is La Fay; a girl from town that sometimes hangs with us."

"Dipper," La Fay purred aloud before she giggled, "A very interesting name."

"It's more of a nickname," Dipper admitted, something he didn't like talking about much but he had planned on revealing his true name to Wendy sooner or later.

"I like it," La Fay said, getting Dipper to blush. "It's seems one of a kind."

"Well your name is unique too," Dipper said before he could stop himself.

Instead of being insulted, La Fay laughed. "Oh what a charmer you are." She glanced over her shoulder at Wendy, "Wendy darling, how can you keep just a sweet boy all to yourself?"

Wendy laughed "Dipper pretty cool. I was planning on introducing you to him and his sister, but we haven't hung out in a while."

"A sister too?" La Fay asked looking amused, "even more fun." She then turned towards Wendy and took a step closer, bringing their bodies close together. "But are you missing me Wendy? Is Tambry missing me too?" La Fay asked while slowly dragging a finger up Wendy's neck and off her chin. "Are you feeling stressed out again?"

"A little," Wendy admitted as a blush started to form on her face.

"Oh dear," La Fay coo softly, before she stepped behind Wendy and pulled her into a backwards hug, the blonde's arms gently wrapping around her. "I am happy to help you out when you are too stressed. I don't mind at all; in fact I love it."

Wendy blushed again at this and how La Fay simply laid her head on her shoulder. La Fay giggled as she glanced towards Dipper and whispers so that he couldn't hear, "maybe we all can help each other."

Wendy fought to keep her blush down as she knew La Fay was simply joking like she usually does. But a small party of her felt that she wasn't this time. This ideas surprised Wendy more then anything else. She didn't voice this as La Fay lets her go and stood before Dipper once more, "Well I should get going; I want to see Pacifica win this contest. If you're looking for a good time in town Dipper, come look me up."

And with a wink she walked away back towards the party, an extra sway to her hips. Dipper couldn't help but stare, but he didn't notice that Wendy was watching too. Finally, she shook head to get it back on straight. "That's surprising."

This snapped Dipper out of it as well. "What is?"

Wendy nodded her head in the direction of where the blonde went. "Like I said, La Fay sometimes hangs out with my friends and I; but never once has she shown any interest in any of the guys."

"Really?" Dipper asked, surprised by this.

"Yep," Wendy replied, taking a sip of her drink. "Not that they haven't tried. Lee, Nate and even Robbie tried to flirt with her and asked her out. Thompson figures she's out of his league so he doesn't try but she never showed any interest in any of the guys."

"Wow," Dipper said, rubbing the back of his head, taken aback at another girl seeming interested in him. He wished it was Wendy of course but that never seem to happen to him besides one other. "She reminds me of Morgana."

Wendy nodded, recalling back to when she was talking to Tambry about the same topic. She couldn't help but wonder, however she knew there was a time and place.

(Scene change)

While this was happening, Mabel was dancing and all in all having a good time with Grenda and Candy. The songs were done and knew Soos would declare a winner soon. She hasn't seen Pacifica yet but couldn't wait to rub it in her face. Morgana smiled, happy for Mabel and her excitement. That good mood slowly vanished as she felt something. She couldn't see much besides what Mabel could, so she extended her magical sense beyond Mabel's body. With so many people inside one building it made her task slower in her search and it didn't help that she felt what felt like several people that has Dipper's feeling yet not as clean or seems muddled. She figured he must have made copies of himself for some reason but kept her focus for her task at hand. Finally, she felt the real Dipper and more importantly then person near him. She frowned as she felt the energy that body gave off before she growled lowly. She felt the person walking away from Dipper and needed to act._ "Mabel,"_ she said to her other side to get her attention. _"I need to take over. I have to check something."_

Mabel was surprise by this but didn't see the harm. However she did know she needed to do it somewhere else. "One moment girls," Mabel told her friend, "I need to go to the bathroom real quick."

The two nodded so Mabel quickly ducked into a side hallway, away from the party. She pulled off her sweater in one motion before her body aged up as Morgana took control. _"So what's wrong?"_ Mabel asked as Morgana was on the move.

'_I felt something close to Dipper that shouldn't.'_

Morgana didn't give more information besides that as she locked onto her target and moved towards her.

La Fay hummed to herself, feeling most please with what she had discovered and already making plans towards a new goal. She blinked as someone stood in front of her, blocking her way back to the party. She raised a brow at her, wondering who would try and get in her way. But then La Fay felt the energy the girl in front of her was giving off and was taken aback. "Well this is a surprise."

"What were you doing by him?" Morgana asked lowly.

La Fay blinked before she had an idea what she meant. "You mean Dipper? Well that might explain a few things. I knew there was something about him that caught my eye. And I am not the only one it seems."

Morgana took a step forward, "Stay away from Dipper."

La Fay wasn't phased by the warning, in fact she looked amused. "You must be new in town. I'm in charge of this place, no matter what Gideon or the Society thinks. As for Dipper; he's lucky. There isn't any other boy in this town that can caught my interest. A high honor really."

"I won't let you do anything with him," Morgana warned, her claw started to peek out.

La Fay just rolled her eyes and started to walk pass Morgana, "you have much to learn. In this town, it's my way or…" she paused on her stride and giggle. "Oh, who are we kidding? It's always my way."

Morgana kept her glare on La Fay as the teen walked into the crowd and seem to vanish. _"Who was that?"_ Mabel asked Morgana, never seeing her other side acting in such a way before.

'_Someone who's a threat,'_ Morgana replied with a huff, _'Let's find Dipper.'_

_"Yeah, I kind of wonder what he's up to."_ Mabel said As Morgana walked off towards where she felt Dipper last. Once they got there, they saw Dipper's clones grabbing him after Wendy left for the bathroom.

"And what is going on here?" Morgana asked as she saw the many Dippers, which with numbered hats. Mabel was shocked to see clones before wondering, _"what did Dipper do!?"_

_'He probably cloned himself with the copier machine for some sort of alteration to his plan, and now it's backfiring.'_ Morgan answered as she looked at the Dippers. She was disappointed at the fact that they were flimsy copies with little stamina, if she was reading them right, but she could still have her thoughts.

"Uh, we're just about to have a little chat, right?" Said the Dipper with a 2 on his hat.

"Oh really?" Morgana asked with a raised brow, "do you honesty expect me to believe that?"

"We're not doing anything wrong," another clone said though the rest were starting to feel nervous.

"You are all grabbing Dipper," Morgana deadpan in an unamused tone. "Try again."

Before any of the clones could make a case for themselves the real Dipper, as she can tell from the blue pine tree on his hat, called out to her. "Mona! I tried to use clones to help me but now they're betraying me!"

"Yeah I figured," Morgana admitted before she narrowed her eyes at the clones. "I'll give you three seconds to let him go."

"Or what?" The clone leader said, holding Dipper up as a hostage to protect himself. "We have all his memories from before he copied himself into us. We know you won't do anything to hurt him."

"You're right," Morgana said before she vanished from his view in the blink of an eye. Tyrone was confused wondering where she went before he heard her voice behind him, "But none of you are him."

Tyrone let go of Dipper and turned to see something horrifying. Behind him stood Morgana with her claws extended. All around her was the shredded remains of the Dipper clones, now in their paper form they were born from. Tyrone open his mouth to try and say something but in a flash five lines appeared vertically on his head and body before he fell apart much like the others. Dipper took a step back, stunned at seeing what happen but knew it had to be done.

Morgana glanced around to make sure she got them all but paused seeing one last one, sitting by the wall all by himself. This one looked more deformed as its body was crooked and bent many times, his head and mouth larger and misshapen and overall looked miserable. "Oh who is this?" she asked, knelling down to his level. "What happen to this little guy?"

Dipper winced, "he got caught in a paper jam on the way out."

"Poor little thing," Morgana cooed before kissing his forehead, "don't worry baby; I'll make this quick and painless."

Paper Jam Dipper nodded his head and said something in his garbled speaking, which could translate to how it was better that way.

Dipper closed his eyes and waited a few moment while Morgana did as she promised. Hearing her walk towards him he opens his eyes to see Morgana looking at him with her hands on her hips, waiting. Dipper winced before he said "Sorry Morgana, I just wanted everything to go right with Wendy and ended up way over my head. Mable was right after all, I am getting in my own way."

Morgana smiled sadly at him, "I know you had your hopes up, but things rarely go as plan. I'm sure you know that now."

Dipper nodded, "yeah. It was only when I was just talking to her, not planned out did I seem to get anything right."

Morgana bent down and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I think you learned from this. Now why don't we go back out to the party and see Mabel winning the contest. I'm sure Wendy wouldn't mind a dance for the final song if you asked."

Dipper paused before looking out of the hallway towards where the party. He could see Wendy, laughing and talking to La Fay once more with Tambry next to them. He thought it over before pulling out the plan he made for tonight and then ripping it to pieces. Morgana smiled, glad Dipper seem to have grown from this. _"Aww," _Mabel said finally, being quiet throughout this whole ordeal. _"Bro-bro is growing up."_

'_You can do some as well sometimes,'_ Morgana reminded her as they walked back to the party.

Mabel blew a raspberry, _"I grow up when you take over. Now let's go beat Pacifica and rub it in her face!"_

'_I couldn't agree more.'_

(Scene change)

Hours later the shack was deadly silent as the party was over and everyone not already living at the shack went home. Stan finished counting his money and was behind the vending machine in the hidden bunker of the house. The twins were in bed, Mabel also having Grenda and Candy sleeping over for the night, the three friends bonding well and fast over the party and even when it was over the two didn't want the night to end with their new friend. Mabel was first disappointed she lost to Pacifica, seeing as it seems to tie at first before a few more people started to clap for her without the girl even moving from her spot. Mabel thought she was going to disappoint her friends, but they stood by her side with ease. Morgana couldn't be happier for Mabel and decided to stay out of their fun for the time being. She figured she would reveal herself when the time is right. Dipper himself didn't even mind the sleepover since he finally got down to just talking with Wendy a bit at the party and even got a small dance with her. He figured he would have to find a way to thank Morgana for her help even if he might be worried what she would want. But unknown to the sleeping children and busy old man, someone else was approaching the Mystery Shack. Or rather two someone's.

"Okay," the clone Dipper with the 3 on his hat, "We lost Robbie and the party is over. Let's go check on the rest of the group and see what happened."

"You think we might also get a dance with Wendy?" the Dipper with the number 4 on his hat asked.

"The party is over," Dipper three reminded him.

"Doesn't mean we can't find a way to dance with Wendy," the other clone objected.

"True," the clone agreed tapping his chin. "Let's find our clone brothers to make a plan. See if we can't make a schedule for dates."

"Well I clearly didn't expect this."

Both clones stiffen before they turned to see a tall teenage girl behind them. One that was at this party just hours beforehand but was back for a different reason. Her eyes gleaming in the moonlight which made the clones weary. La Fay giggle as she eyed them both, "I was hoping to find Dipper and taking him away to have some fun. But I say I got something even more exciting. Dipper was the only boy that ever caught my attention so copies of him are even more enjoyable." She giggles again but this one started to scare the clones. "Don't worry boys," she says before a pair of large leather wings appeared on her back and a long devil like tail fell out of her skirt. "I'll take good care of you."

The clones screamed as she rushed at them. Minutes later Stan peeked out the front door of his home, wondering if he was hearing things. He could barely make out the girly scream and cry of 'Help! We need an adult!' from the woods.

Stan shrugged, "Not my problem," before closing the door and locking up for the night.

* * *

And done. Not much else to say besides actually going through with the cloning of Dipper which for the four times on Gravity Falls stories we worked on this episode this is the first we went with that. And we also reveal Morgana's rival/opponent while in Gravity Falls. Who is this mysterious woman? How much power does she have? All you know for sure is that she is a succubus much like Morgana but different in her own way. What do you think of La Fay? Do you think she will add to the story or am I plugging an OC into a story that doesn't need one? Leave and review and tell us what you think.

**Prujdqd dqg Od Idb, wzr wrs suhgdwsuv ri wkhlu grpdlq.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone and I hope everyone had a wonderful fourth of July weekend. At least for all those from the states but if you are not then I still hope you had a good weekend. Another double upload and this one will be interesting. Now I had a few comments about La Fay; one asking if La Fay is a good guy or a bad guy and even a guess review I think, wondering if such an OC if even needed. Now the first question will be answered here and I won't say what it is yet. But for wondering why La Fay is even in the story: She is a counterpart to Morgana, another succubus that she will face. But more of La Fay's intentions and true nature later.

Now a shout out to my co-writer to this and several other stories Wolfpackersson09. His birthday is coming up this week and since all the editing is done I felt it would be a nice present.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the near perfection that is Gravity Falls. The closest thing I have is a copy of Journal 3 and these ideas. The legal rights are owned by Disney and I'm not dumb enough to steal from them.

* * *

The Other Side

It was a normal day in Gravity Falls as Stan was driving around town with Dipper and Mabel in the rear of the car.

"Come on, what's with traffic?" Stan asked as Mabel placed a pair of nacho chips on her ears and smiled.

"Nacho earrings, it's adorable and hilarious." Mabel was pleased with her idea of ear wear. Morgana, not so much, _'We could just get clip on earrings since mom and dad won't let us have real ones yet, but it is a good try.'_

"That's debatable, and seriously what's with this traffic and why's it all...covered wagons!?" Stan realized something as he then tried to get out of town and the group saw that people were dressed like they were from the 1800s or so, and Stan would have made it clear before seeing what was happening and stopped. "They've circled the wagons, we're trapped!"

"What is going on?" Dipper was not sure what got Grunkle Stan worked up, and Mabel was looking at a doe eyed calf that was walking along with the covered wagons.

"I've got a good feeling about today." She said while they started to get out of the car and look around. Morgana, on the other hand, shared Dipper's curiosity about what was happening. _"I'm with Dipper. What is going on?"_

"Oh great. It's Pioneer Day." Stan answered grumpily as the three, four including Morgana, looked out at the town and how it was styled in the times of the pioneers and the gold rush. "Every year these yahoo's dress up like idiots and celebrate the day that Gravity Falls was founded."

The twins looked around to see the sights, which included gold panning, candle dipping, and...

"I do!"

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The oddest marriage that could only happen in this town, as the bride was a woodpecker. It was confusing enough for Mabel and Morgana to be curious.

_"What is going on?" _Morgana was surprised enough to take over for a bit before Mabel also added her thoughts to the subject, "I'm with Mona, what's going on?"

"Oh, I remember seeing something how it used to be legal to marry woodpeckers."

"Oh it's still legal, very legal." The man commented on Dipper finding the law in question, quite creepily, before moving off with his new wife. Dipper went back to the entry with that law and noticed something else.

"Right, it also has a law that also legalizes marriage between siblings if the sister is a succubus, weirdly enough."

If anyone was taken by surprise, Morgana was the most. She didn't say anything to either of the twins but she was starting to form a plan for the future. "That's seem oddly specific," Mabel said with a shrugged.

"Some of these laws are weird," Dipper agreed as he closed the journal.

"Still this seems like fun," Mabel said excitedly. "I want to see more!"

"Oi, if you two start talking like these yahoos then you're dead to me!" Stan warned them as he started back towards the car.

Dipper and Mabel just smiled at each other. "There's a carpetbagger in the turnip cellar." Dipper said in a mock pioneer voice, making a few motions. Mabel had to join in as well. "Well hornswaggle my haberdasher."

The two ran off as Stan yelled out 'Dead to me!' before trying to get the car and whatever he was working on back to the Mystery Shack. The twins ran up to a stage as Sheriff Blubs started an announcement.

"Hear ye, hear ye! Ye olde commencement ceremony is about to commence!"

"I got a bell!" Deputy Durland said as he rang his bell happily, completely ignoring the cry for help as an old woman was robbed in broad daylight. The two officers just kept having fun with Blubs commenting on how Durland loved that bell.

Standing stage besides the sheriff was a small figure the twin recognized, none other than Pacifica Northwest, also dressed in a pioneer style green dress and a raccoon skin hat. She approached a microphone and said, "Welcome one and all, as you know I'm Pacifica Northwest, great-great-granddaughter of town founder Nathaniel Northwest." She points to a nearby statue of a large man with a long beard dressed like a pioneer, posing with a foot on a large rock and a flag in his hand. "I'm also very rich."

Here the crowd clapped for the girl, who seem to be soaking it all up. Pacifica then said, "Now if you got the pioneer spirit, we ask you to come on up here and introduce yourself."

"Audience participation!" Mabel said, cheerfully.

"_Mabel,"_ Morgana warned but was ignored.

Dipper frowned, "I'm not so sure. Isn't that your rival or something?"

"It's fine," Mabel said, waving him off.

Morgana wanted to warn Mabel but felt her other side wouldn't listen. The girl was too kind for her own good in Morgana's opinion. As Mabel went on stage Pacifica started to call out, not seeing who it was, "our first newcomer is…Mabel." Pacifica scowled seeing the female twin.

"Yeah!" Mabel shouted, "Let's get this pioneer day started! Right guys? USA! USA!"

"USA!" The crowd chanted, even Dipper, "USA!"

"USA!" Cried a man wearing a tank top with the American flag and the name on it and a matching baseball cap. The man was passionate about his country and was actually crying with the cheer. "USA!"

Up on stage, Pacifica made sure the mic was turned away from them so it would pick up anything and spoke to Mabel. "I hate to break this to you, but this town take Pioneer day very seriously. And you look and act ridiculous."

"Wha?" Mabel asked surprised by this comment. "no, I don't."

"You're wearing a sweater of a dog playing basket-ball," Pacifica pointed out. "And you have nachos hanging from your ears hon. I can't even tell what your age really is. Honesty I feel bad for you." She turned ot the crowd and beamed as if she didn't nothing wrong, "give her a hand everybody!"

The crowd clapped, none of them hearing a single word that was said between them. Dipper noticed Mabel looking miserable and knew something was wrong. Mabel didn't say a word as she walked off the stage and away from the crowd. Dipper quickly followed her, but not before glaring at Pacifica. The girl just posed with her parents for the town newspaper. What Dipper didn't know was Pacifica was eyeing Dipper as he left, not even bothered by the glare.

When Dipper caught up with his twin he asked, "are you okay?"

It wasn't Mabel that answered but Morgana as she took over but didn't age. "Mabel can use some old timey butterscotch."

"C'mon," Dipper said with his hand around her shoulder, "Let's get her some."

(Scene change)

It took some time, but Stan finally made it out of town and away from all the crazies as he called them. However, the problem was stuck in the mud just outside of town. Stan revved his car and tried to go but the tire just spun around. He noticed someone walk by with a donkey next to him and seeing as he was desperate called out. "Hey donkey boy! Give me a hand with my car huh?"

The man turned to him and stated, "Here in 1863, I never heard tell of a 'car' before. Patel what is this magic wheel box?"

Stan growled, remembering another reason why he hated Pioneer day; the folks are so dedicated that none are willing to drop their acts. "Oh come on Steve, you're a mechanic for Pete's sakes. Cut me some slack?"

"Slack?" Steve repeated as if hearing this word for the first time, "I am unfamiliar of this bold new expression." -

"I can't take it anymore!" Stan cried grabbing Steve by the shirt and shaking him, "I'm getting dumber every second I'm here!"

However, this caught the attention of Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland, who were both back in their uniforms and holding nightsticks. "Hey! Are we going to have to intervene here?" Blubs asked.

Stan rolled his eyes and released Steve. "Oh look, the constable. What're you going to do? Put me in Ye' old stocks?" before he laughed at his joke.

He however seemed to forget what time period they were acting and so they actually had stocks ready and able. So Stan found himself locked in one of the stocks. He didn't see that coming. "Oh Come on!"

Stan then noticed someone walking by him. It was Gideon, wearing a blue older fashion suit and an old fashion powder wig. "Nice outfit Gideon, you actually look less girly than usual."

Stan laughed at this while Gideon blinked and removed his pack. "Why Stanford, I'm just a humble tomato farmer selling his wears." He took a tomato out of his pack, "oops I drop one" and then he threw it right at Stan's face, "oops dropped another one."

Stan growled as he was hit again by a tomato. He only had one thing to blame. "Pioneer Day!"

(Scene Change)

Dipper managed to get a bag of butterscotch, the old timey kind, for the young succubus that was sitting down. "Are you still Morgana?"

"No, it's Mabel here." Mabel said as her brother gave her the bad as she took a a piece of candy, unwrapped it, and at it. "Do you and Mona think I'm silly?"

"Maybe?" Dipper's answer was more of a question as he wanted to be nice to Mabel, but also felt it was good to be honest as well. It was true that she could be silly, but it wasn't a bad thing.

_"Mabel, you're you, and that's all that matters."_ Morgana answered her other in their shared mind, but Mabel just felt it was confirmation of what she was concerned about. "I guess it's true. The nacho earrings, the sweater. I thought I was being adorable, but everyone sees me as a big joke."

"Mabel, you love that sweater!" Dipper was surprised when Mabel suddenly took off the sweater and tied it to her waist. She was depressed, and it looked like it.

"Pacifica ruined it for me." Mabel said as Morgana wanted to comfort her, but she didn't think Mabel would listen. Dipper was angry at Pacifica for making his sister feel that bad, and he was going to do something about it, if he could find a way.

"Why does she think she can lord over the town just because she's related to the town founder?" Dipper asked angrily, but it was that phrase that made him remember something. "Wait a minute, I just remembered that there was something about it in the journal."

"Really?" Morgana and Mabel asked at the same time, curious as to what he remembered.

"Yeah, it says here that the author found information that could suggest that Pacifica's great grandfather may not be the town founder, but he couldn't decipher the clues in the document. If this is true, then Pacifica's family is covering something up to hide the fact that they're frauds." Dipper was excited as he showed the page and the document in question, and it impressed the two that there was a potential conspiracy to solve.

Mabel was excited since conspiracy theories were a very serious manner and if she helped solve it, no one can just say she was silly ever again. Morgana simply wanted payback on Pacifica and was all for this little adventure. They ran off, a plan already forming. Unknown to them Sheriff Blubs was behind the statue and listened in on them. He went to his radio and called it in. "This is Sheriff Blubs, we got a code: Sapia"

The man on the other end spat out his coffee. "What! And what are you doing about it?"

"I'm following them right now," Blubs said peeking out from behind the statue.

"Find them and stop them," The man ordered, "There is no room for error."

"I understand," Blubs said, "Blubs out." He turned off the radio and turned to his Deputy. "Deputy Durland, maintaining this cover-up is the mission we have been training for our entire careers. Are you ready?"

Durland gave an excited hoot and rang his bell loudly. This caused Blubs to chuckle "if being delightful was a crime, you'd be breaking the law."

The two law officers took off in their investigation, not noticing that someone else had been listening in the whole time.

(scene change)

The twins headed over to the library to research on the code. By an open fireplace Old Man Mcgucket was teaching a group of children…. that pioneers eat books and stories around fires. Even biting into a book to show them himself.

At one table where Dipper got a slid projector up and running, going through slides to find a matching language or code. "Nothing matches Hieroglyphs. Not numerology."

"If it was that easy then the author would have figured it out," Morgana said, taking over to help Mabel since they believed she would work better at the moment. "Perhaps it is a mix of codes; one code to reveal the other and then that code reveal the real message."

"_You sure it isn't some code you've seen before?"_ Mabel asked since she wanted to solve this mystery to show she could be serious.

'_Trust me, I can't make heads or tails of this.'_

Dipper tapped his chin in thought. "maybe. We still need to see…"

"Dipper!"

Both twins turned towards the person calling out to them, earning a surprise look from Dipper and a scowl from Morgana.

It was La Fay, dressed as a stereotypical native American but was altered to show off her curves. The older blonde walked over to them and smiling at Dipper. "Dipper, I'm so glad I ran into you. Why are you here instead of enjoying the festivities outside?" she paused and seem to notice Mabel/Morgana for the first time. "Oh my apologies, how rude of me. I am La Fay, and you're Mabel correct? I recall seeing you in the contest at the party a few days ago."

"I am," Morgana said evenly, keeping herself from going off on the blonde in front of Dipper.

La Fay didn't seem to notice as she smiled back at Dipper, "you should come and see some of the different booths. I'd be happy to show you some of the best ones."

"It would be cool, but I'm working on something big right now." Dipper said as he put in a slide for astrology and didn't see anything matching it. Mabel was worried because La Fay was a little too close to her brother, which got her a little jealous for some reason that she started to work with her hands on something, after swapping with Morgana.

_"Ooh, stay away from our Dipper you hussy!"_ Morgana almost shouted in Mabel's mind before adding. _"It's wrong, but I want to wring her neck!"_

_'I don't know why, but I am with ya sister!'_ Mabel mentally agrees as Dipper explained what he was doing to La Fay.

"There's information that could mean that the Northwest family weren't the founders of Gravity Falls. Mabel and I are going to crack the code and discover the truth." Dipper finished as he looked for another slide for a potential clue.

"Wow, that is fascinating; I want in." La Fay replied and that surprised Dipper a bit.

Mabel, as well as Morgana, were also surprised and not in a good way. _"We need her gone, now!"_ Morgana was not happy, and Mabel, still not knowing why, agreed by saying, "Maybe it should just be between us, Mystery Twins and all that."

"Oh, I can help. How about Alchemy? That stuff is so fascinating to read." La Fay suggested, and it was a good suggestion.

"Alright, let's try it." Dipper put in the slide and noticed something. "Of course, the triangle is the Alchemical symbol for fire, if we expose it to heat, then a secret message will appear! That was genius La Fay!"

La Fay gave an amused giggle. "Oh you are such a flirt. But do go on."

Dipper reached over and grabbed a candle, since several placed around the library since it was Pioneer day and lit it. "Okay now let's see…wait where is it?"

La Fay blinked and look to the table to see the document what Dipper was pointing out before was now missing. "Wasn't it just here?" she asked confused.

"Sorry," Mabel said sheepishly, revealing a paper hat on top of her head; made from the very document they were studying. "I did it without thinking about it."

La Fay rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Morgana however knew she wanted to insult Mabel but held her tongue. She had an idea why she did however. While Mabel looked annoyed at the fact she did something silly, even if she didn't even realize why she did it, Dipper however noticed something. "Mabel…I think you folded it into a map."

"I did?" Mabel asked, surprised by this.

"_You did?" _Morgana asked, unable to see but not sure what to think.

"She did?" La Fay asked, just as stunned as the other two girls. She leaned over slightly and saw Dipper was right. "Well…I'll be damn. It is a map."

"We should be able to find where the next clue is," Dipper said before they heard something else.

"We're in the lookout for two kids who might be reading."

They turned to see Sheriff Blubs near the front talking to a worker with Deputy Durland right next to him. "We're hunting them down for secret reasons!" Durland added, before he loudly rang his bell and gave a 'Woo!'.

La Fay raised a brow, "they do know this is a library right?" When she didn't get an answer, she turned back to the table to see Dipper and Mabel hiding under it. Bending over to see them she simply asked, "care to share with the class?"

"This is a conspiracy," Dipper reminded her. "No doubt they are after us so they can stop us."

La Fay nodded and looked around to give them an opening. Seeing McGucket sitting in a chair chewing on a book she got a sly grin. She marched over and ripped the book from his mouth, the hillbilly calling out, "Hey!" at the lost of his snack.

"You want the book boy?" La Fay asked as if she was talking to a dog. As if on que, McGucket sat on his hind legs and panted with his tongue out like an actual dog. "Go get it!"

Here La Fay threw the book just as Blubs and Durland tuned a corner. The book smacked Blubs in the face but it was the jumping hillbilly that knocked both men over. "Ahh! McGucket stop!" Blubs ordered but the insane man was acting more like a dog and trying to get the book. The three men piled up and struggled with each other to get up. They didn't notice La Fay walking out with Mabel and Dipper. "Nice work," Dipper complemented as their escape.

La Fay gave him a grin, "I'm full of surprises."

'_Gag me,'_ Mabel mentally complained.

"_We need to get rid of her,"_ Morgana advised to which Mabel agreed but they weren't sure how since the older girl seen determined to be near Dipper and was helping them. Morgana wondered what was La Fay's goal in all of this.

(scene change)

The map pointed them towards the Gravity Falls Museum of History. Since it was Pioneer day, entry was free and the lady at the front even gave out color balloons. The three walked through the exhibits looking through the next clue. "Any idea what the next clue could be?" La Fay asked Dipper.

"Not yet," Dipper answered as he eyed the fully open map. "But if it's like the last one then it might explain why no one has been able to crack it or why some of the laws here are so strange. I mean there is a law to allow marrying woodpeckers and even siblings if a succubus is involved somehow."

La Fay hummed before she said, "to be fair I always thought that Northwest was drunk with his friends when making the laws…or was doing it to win a bet."

"If this wasn't a conspiracy that would make sense," Dipper admitted, seeing the way the Northwest kept the secret from the town.

"What are we doing next?" Mabel asked, "Steal Tomas Jefferson's ribcage?"

"Ewww," La Fay moaned in disgust.

"No," Dipper assured them, "the next clue about the town founder should be right…here!"

He compared the triangle on the document to a stone carving that was also shaped like a triangle.

They three studied it and tried to figure out the next clue. Dipper frowned, "What is this anyways?"

"No one knows," La Fay said with a shrug. "It's been here since the time museum was built but nobody knows who made it."

Mabel got bored looking at it as she laid on the wooden bench in front of the art. "Hey painting, be less stupid." She complained.

"_Mabel that's a stone carving,"_ Morgana corrected.

'_Doesn't make it any less stupid,'_ Mabel countered. _'Do you see anything?'_

"_No,"_ Morgana admitted. _"But I am sure Dipper will figure it out."_

'_Better be soon, I'm getting bored,'_ Mabel said before she moved so her head hung off the edge upside down. As she looked at it, she gasped! "Look!"

Dipper jerked and saw what Mabel was doing. Quickly he was over and copied her. La Fay raised a brow and did the same, her dress staying in perfect form, so nothing was seen; much to Dipper's both disappointment and relief. Once they were upside down in details of the statue shifted to show a detailed angel figure holding a book and pointing. Dipper realized what happen "it's not abstract, it's upside down."

"How come no one noticed this?" La Fay couldn't help but ask. "The map I can understand no one cracking but this is just dumb management."

Morgana hated to admit it, but she agreed with the other girl. Instead she focused on something else. _"Hey Mabel, do you recognize that?"_

"I think I've seen that statute in the cemetery" Mabel said, answering both Morgana and to inform the others but mostly Dipper.

"Let's go!" Dipper called and they quickly righted themselves up. However, that was a mistake as the twins all held their heads in pain. La Fay didn't seem bother as she rubbed Dipper's back to help. "Are you okay?"

"We did that too fast," Dipper said, not seeing Mabel all but glaring at La Fay. La Fay noticed and gave the girl a small smirk.

This caused Mabel and Morgana to grit their teeth but didn't say anything.

As they headed for the exit they stopped and saw Blubs and Durland at the front. The lady at the front explained that they were out of pink balloons. Durland slumped at this, "Why did we even come?"

"Oh great," Dipper complained.

La Fay narrowed her eyes but said to them "I'll distract them and you two make your escape while they're busy. I'll meet you guys at the cemetery."

Mabel beamed at the fact they were splitting up but frowned at the fact they would meet up again. Dipper looked at her. "Are you sure?"

La Fay patting his cheek, much to Mabel's and Morgana's displeasure. "Don't worry about me. They don't know I'm working with you two. They won't suspect a thing."

And with that she turned the corner and walked towards the lawmen, adding an extra sway to her hips as she knew Dipper was watching her. "Gentlemen!" La Fay greeted happily. "I hope you both are having a wondering Pioneer day."

"Well good day to you too missy," Blubs greeted politely while Durland was still down. "Oh we're having a nice day though my partner is slightly sadden by the fact they are out of pink balloons."

La Fay gave a small sad actress smile before she said, "I might be able to help. I have a few extra pink balloons and can easily give one to your partner."

Durland's mood turned a one-eighty. "You do!?"

"Of course," La Fay said, guiding them along. "No one should be sad like that."

She glanced over her shoulder to see Dipper and Mabel sneaking out the front door, Dipper waving and Mabel giving a glare. Her smile turned predatory before she went back to her role and to finish what she needed to do.

(scene change)

Stan was still in the stocks but he was working on getting out. He somehow manages to get a bobby pin into his mouth and was reaching for the lock. He struggled with the pin in his teeth but it fell. He glanced down only to see a pair of shows and someone picking up his pin. However the person that picked it up was Pacifica Northwest. "Ah Dipper's uncle. Having a little trouble, I see. Looking for this?"

Stan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah; what do you want? Money?"

"I want you to admit that the Northwest family is the best family in Gravity Falls," Pacifica offered as payment.

"Oh sure," Stan said sarcastically. "You want that in writing?"

He meant that as a joke but Pacifica held out a pen and notepad. With the pen in his mouth Stan started to write a message. When he was done Pacifica looked at it and frowned. Stan had written a messy 'YOU STINK' on the pad.

Pacifica gave Stan a dirty look as the conman laughed, "Ha! I did that with my mouth!"

Pacifica however got the last laugh as she whistled, drawing the attention to several towns people near a tomato stand. They looked at them and Pacifica thumbed towards to Stan with a clear message. Stan's eyes went wide seeing what was going to happen next. "Oh come on!"

(Scene Change)

Dipper and Mabel made it to the Gravity Falls cemetery, and the statue that pointed in a direction. La Fay had yet to arrive.

"Dipper, I need to say this, but I don't think we should trust La Fay." Morgana said as she was the one in control at the moment, and with Mabel's agreement that she would speak her peace.

"Why not? She's helped us get here and not get caught, and she's been really nice." Dipper defended the blonde girl, to Morgana's ire before he added to his statement, "so let's wait for her to catch up."

_"This is going to be harder than we thought."_ Mabel said in her mind so Morgana would know her thought, a sentiment that Morgana shared, though she didn't say it. What Morgana did say was to engage in reason. "Dipper, La Fay is not what she seems, and she is more dangerous then Gideon."

"How can she be more dangerous then Gideon?" Dipper was genuinely curious as this was the first time it was mentioned. He also had a question. "Why didn't you mention this earlier?"

"It wasn't easy with her around, and unlike Gideon, she has actual powers that I can sense. Real magic because she's a-"

"Sorry to keep you two waiting." Lay Fay stepped up and interrupted the Succubus personality from finishing her sentence.

Dipper turned to her and smiled, "not a problem. We didn't get started yet."

Morgana switched with Mabel as she didn't want to deal with La Fay now that she was here. Mabel turned towards the statue and it pointing finger, also not wanting to deal with the older girl flirting with her brother. The other two didn't notice this as they observe the statue. "So what's the plan?" La Fay asked Dipper. "Do we follow where she's pointing."

"Honesty that would have been my guess," Dipper said, following the path of the finger. "But all the clues have been for someone who doesn't think rationally. Folding up the map the right way to see it, the statue being upside down. No there's an answer we aren't seeing."

"Eww gross!" Mabel called out, getting the two to turn towards her. "She's picking my nose!"

Mabel was standing on the Stone basin holding the statue moving so the statue's pointing finger was right in her nose. Mabel laughed, feeling a bit better now for her joke.

"How old are you?" La Fay asked in a deadpan, unable to stop herself.

"The same age as Dipper so ha!" Mabel replied with the last part jerking and pointing to a now scowling La Fay.

This action cause the finger to bend with a crack, making the stone slab to shift back and reveal a hidden staircase. "Mabel you did it!" Dipper said in amazement.

Even La Fay was stunned. "Well I'll be damn…again."

Mabel cheered in victory, "ha! Who's silly now Pacifica!" Mabel moved to get off but was stuck for a moment on the stone finger.

"Still you," La Fay said after Mabel joined them at the foot of the passage.

Mabel and Morgana growled, not sure how much they can handle. Dipper took a flashlight and led the way down the stairs. "Now we're getting into the deep end of the conspiracy" Mabel said a bit happily. She was still upset with La Fay and didn't want her here but she will not deny the moment to show she can be serious was too good to be true.

"Watch out for booby traps," Dipper advised the girls as he kept the lead.

Normally Morgana would have made a joke about Mabel/her own bust when she is aged up but wasn't in the mood. La Fay gave a sly grin to Dipper that the boy didn't see. None of them notice Mabel stepping on a stone that was sticking up, causing it to sink down. The group paused hearing the loud click before a large dart came flying near them and into the opposite wall. "What did he just say!?" La Fay called out as they all ran down the passageway, rushing and ducking to avoid the countless darts that rapidly fire from the wall. Reaching the end of the passage they jumped and slid down the tunnel until they came to a stop.

When they got up they looked around the room to see several chest filled with spilling items, an old American flag and several bookcases filled with books, small items and files.

"Whoa, a treasure trove of historicy secrets!" Mabel said happily as she walked over to a table and looked at the files.

"Who knows how old this place is," La Fay said, honestly amazed at what she was seeing.

"Check this out! Ben Franklin secretly was a woman!" Mabel stated with a laugh.

"_You go girl,"_ Morgana said with an unseen grin as she recalled from Mabel's history class that one not well-known fact about the founding father (or mother in this case) is that Ben Franklin sought out many sexual relationships with older women.

Dipper however found something else. "Jackpot!"

On a small stand was an old file that said, 'The Northwest Cover-up' with a large federal seal on the cover along with a red stamp that said top secret. They had found it. "Now we'll find out who the real town founder was," Dipper said as he opens the file.

Mabel and La Fay looked over his shoulder to read with him, none seeing the gleam in La Fay's eyes. Dipper read aloud "let it be here recorded that Nathaniel Northwest was indeed a fraud, as well as a waste shoveling village idiot." Here Dipper laughed, "oh bad news for Pacifica."

"Does it say who the real founder was?" La Fay asked, ignoring the comment for now.

Dipper kept reading. "The true founder of Gravity Falls was Sir Lord Quentin Trembely the Third Esquire, the eighth and one-half President of the United States."

"Eight and a half?" Dipper repeated confused.

"Who's Quentin Trembley?" Mabel asked, not much better than Dipper.

"It doesn't matter," La Fay said, reaching over and picking up the file.

Morgana looked through Mabel's eyes and saw something was wrong. _"Mabel stop her!"_

"What?" Mabel asked aloud, jumping at the sudden shout.

**RIIIP**

Both twins froze at the new sound. It wasn't loud but it might as well have been. Both turned in horror as the pieces of the shredded file fluttered down to the ground, falling from La Fay's hands. La Fay herself had a blank look as she dropped her hands to her side. "…Why?" was all Dipper could ask.

"I'm sorry Dipper I truly am," La Fay replied, smiling sadly at him. "But I owe the Northwest family a debt I could not repay. Without them I wouldn't even exist today. I couldn't let the truth get out. My actions are not against you personally."

Morgana had enough. Not bothering to hide her anger she told Mabel, _"Mabel! Switch now!"_

Mabel didn't hesitate to switch places with the succubus. Before they were finish, she did ask her one thing. _"Make her pay Mona."_

"I plan too," Morgana said aloud as she aged Mabel's body instantly. She didn't stop there as Morgana kept transforming until she was in her full succubus form. Morgana's eyes seem to glow with power and anger as her tail twitch. Dipper was taking aback from Morgana's sudden appearance as well as her going into her full transformation. "Morgana?" He asked, not sure why she was doing this right in front of La Fay.

La Fay herself simply raised a brow at the transformation but was otherwise not intimidated. "So you're done hiding huh?" She gave a small chuckle, "well I think I can oblige for you."

"What?" Was all Dipper could ask before he jumped back in shock.

La Fay changed as well, leather wings appearing from her back, her ears became pointed and a tail dropped down from the bottom of her dress. La Fay's own eyes seem to glow as the now fully revealed succubus stood before them. "La Fay…you're a succubus?" Dipper asked, not sure what other surprises he can take. He now realized what Morgana was talking about and why she knew La Fay was more dangerous then Gideon.

"I am," La Fay confirmed though it was more a formality. "I didn't wish for you to see my true form this way Dipper but I'm afraid my hands are tied." To Dipper she actually did seem upset by this but he ain't sure what to believe now. "I wanted to show you in a personal, more private setting. But we don't have to be enemies Dipper. You're the only make that has ever caught my eye and the fact you have been able to help in feeding a succubus speaks for itself. Perhaps our first feeding we can have Wendy join us. She and Tambry are my favorite to feed from. I can tell you they are very open minded and willing to do all sorts of thing. It would be so much fun for all of us."

"You will not go anywhere near him," Morgana declared with her wings spread out and her claws extending. "I should have done this when you first showed yourself at the shack."

La Fay didn't look threatened, in fact she looked amused. "Sorry dear…but you are out of your league."

Morgana didn't hesitate to launch herself at La Fay, slashing at her with her claws. La Fay was able to jumped back to avoid them and the two fought in the air. Dipper could only watch as the two circled around each other before one dove for an attack, the other turning to avoid it. Morgana was always on the attack, keeping the fierce offensive with her claws but also used her wings to bat at La Fay or tried to grab the other succubus with her tail. La Fay showed that while she didn't seem as fierce in the fight, she wasn't defenseless. It was clear that she was a bit faster than Morgana, leading the other succubus around the room as they fought. La Fay lead Morgana as they twisted around the chest, books selves and then a large square block that neither of them can recognize. Morgana didn't notice how in the middle of one turn, her wing nudged the block, rocking it for a moment before it fell to the ground and broke into pieces. It was during one of these maneuvers did one of them make a mistake. La Fay manage to make a sharper turn, leaving her at the perfect attack angle. La Fay dive-bombed towards her opponent, claws ready to tear her apart. "Morgana look out!" Dipper cried in panic.

Morgana smirked and twisted in the air, avoiding La Fay's attack and countered with her own. La Fay's eyes were wide as she flew pass Morgana as the other slashed her claws. La Fay screamed as her right wing teared, ripping a few holes in the bat like wing. La Fay tried to control her decent with her one wing, but Morgana wasn't done. She dove at La Fay and slammed both her feet into La Fay's back.

La Fay slammed into the ground, one wing with several tears in it and the other looking like it was broken. Feeling Morgana standing on her back, La Fay tried to use her tail to trip her up but the other succubus saw through this plan and used her own tail to wrap it up. "It's over" Morgana said with a huff, pressing her heel harder into her back. Placing the other foot near La Fay's neck Morgana asked, "got any last words?"

La Fay struggled for a moment before did something neither Morgana nor Dipper expected: she chuckled. Before Morgana could demand to know why she was laughing La Fay said a single word. "Shatter."

With the sound of glass breaking, massive cracks appear over La Fay's form before they burst apart like a mirror that was shattered to pieces. Morgans stood on a skeleton dressed in a pioneer explorer outfit complete with racoon hat. Morgana gasped at this and jerked her foot in shock which crushed the bones, "what?"

"_What happen?"_ Mable asked, just as if not more confused then her other side.

Before Morgana could even try to answer, she fell to her knees, hissing in pain as she found she had several injuries on her sides and back. Glancing to see several lines and her arms and sides not unlike her own claw marks. The wounds were barely bleeding and nowhere near fetal, but they were more than enough to slow her down. "What is this?" Morgana hissed.

"You are strong, I will admit that."

Morgana turned her head to glare at La Fay, standing a few feet from her right, looking unharmed from their skirmish. "Physically you are more then a match for even the strongest creatures of Gravity Falls. But I am not a simple brute that can be outmuscled."

Morgana grits her teeth, not as much of agitation but to hold back some of the pain she was feeling as she lunged towards her and stabbed her claws right into La Fay's stomach. La Fay didn't react but her form once again broke apart to the sound of breaking glass.

"I am not weak by any means," came La Fay's voice once again, only this time was standing right next to Dipper; making the boy jump. "But my power it much more than physical strength. My skills in illusions are to such a level that I all but control the five senses. You didn't even notice how you were chasing dust in the air or when I cut you." La Fay closed her eyes, "time to finish this."

La Fay made her way over towards Morgana, the succubus not sure if that is even the real one or not. Dipper wasn't sure either, but he didn't want his sister to get hurt anymore. "La Fay stop," Dipper said as he ran forward and placed himself between Morgana and La Fay. Spreading his arms to protect her while he pleas, "I won't let you hurt her."

La Fay did indeed stop, her gaze locked onto Dipper's. No one said anything, not even breathing with the tension so thick. After a moment La Fay lets out a breath that Dipper thought sounded like regret. "I didn't want you to see this Dipper, but this was the only way. I hope you can forgive me."

And with those last words La Fay walked not towards the twins but towards the exit. Dipper and Morgana didn't move as they watched her go. Soon in the blink of an eye La Fay was gone.

Dipper and Mabel were shocked that all the information that they managed to get, was gone. The succubus that stole the information was gone.

"I should have listened to you Morgana. If I had, then La Fay wouldn't have hurt you." Dipper said as he looked at the various scratches that Morgana had. He noticed that there wasn't as much blood, but it was proof that La Fay could have killed her. The good news was the fact that Morgana's wounds were healing quickly, due to her nature as a succubus.

"You didn't know, and I should have told you told you earlier. It slipped my mind for most cases, until today, and we didn't have any alone time." Morgana was frustrated at the fact she was so easily put down because of that. Mabel had to ask her other self something, "_How did she do all that? Is that something we can do?"  
_  
_"I don't know Mabel, but we will find a way to beat her."_ Morgana said as she wanted to avenge this humiliation in front of Dipper, but before she can do anything, they heard someone speak.

"It is I, Quentin Trembley, that has awakened from my delicious tomb!" It was a man that looked like from pioneer times, with brown hair that was on the light side. He then took the opportunity to rip his pants off.

The two stared, Morgana finished healing before returning Mabel to her real age and switched places with her. She didn't want to deal with this right now. "Why did you take your pants off?" Dipper asked, hoping to find a reason that makes sense.

"That's what the redcoats wouldn't be expecting," Quentin Trembley explained which confused the twins even more. "That was why I issued the De-pants-ipation Proclamation when I took office."

"_I have no idea what he said,"_ Morgana stated before she adds, "_though I don't mind the proclamation. In fact I think Dipper should be a part of it too."_

Mabel laughed but didn't reply to that. Dipper ignored her and focused on the new character. "Wait, you mean you were the actual president?"

"Indeed I was," Quentin Trembley confirmed with a nod. "I won the 1837 election from a landslide."

"Don't you mean by a landslide?" Dipper corrected.

But Quentin Trembley shook his head, "No during one of the outdoor debates a landslide occurred and took my opponents out. I won by default."

This stunned the twins while the pass president looked pleased with himself. He then went on, "during office I made the proclamation, appointed six babies to the supreme court and waged war on pancakes. The White House staff weren't keeping up with me, kept calling me the silliest president in history; so I ate a salamander and jumped out the window. I believe I heard they appointed someone to replace me while I traveled west and founded this town call Gravity Falls. It was a surprise when I came upon this uncharted valley when I plummeted into it at high speed while riding my horse backwards."

"How are you still alive?" Dipper asked, finding the story more confusing as he went on.

Quentin Trembley chuckled. "I incased myself in peanut brittle. It has life sustaining properties after all. I knew the rest would come for me after my replacement died in office a few months later so I hid away but not before leaving clues for someone to find me."

"The clues I solved!" Mabel explained happily. "You're not silly, you're a genius."

"And so are you for figuring out my clues," Quentin Trembley agreed with a laugh.

"He's right," Dipper said, finally relieved to see Mabel happy again. "You solve a mystery that serious cops wouldn't have been able solve for over a hundred years."

Mabel beamed, seeing her brother was right. She could feel Morgana also agreed with this and she now knew that she didn't need to change. She untied her sweater and puts in one, feeling more like a burden was lifted from her. Mabel glanced to the real founder and asked, "Want to go and see Gravity Falls again Mr. President?"

Quentin Trembley tabbed his chin before he nodded, "lead the way my likeminded friend. While we return from this quest, allow me to share stories from my age."

The twins walked with the man between them as he started off his tale, "I shall say my first day in office was eventful. I gave my State of Union speech just the other day and I am sure the people were true inspired. I said, 'the only thing we have to fear is giant man-eating spiders'."

(scene change)

The walk back to town was eventful to say the least and they were entertained by Quentin Trembley's stories. When they arrived, they figured it was best to head home and planned to find Grunkle Stan. Before they parted ways, Quentin Trembley gave them gifts; he made Mabel an official congress woman and declared she was legalizing everything. Dipper was given the President Key, a key that would unlock any lock in America. Seeing Stan was caught in a wooden stock, they went to let him out. As they headed over to him, they saw La Fay again. She stood by the side of the road with Pacifica right next to her. The smaller girl stepped into the limo, but La Fay paused and turned towards them. Dipper frowned seeing her but wondered if that look of regret was real or not. He didn't have time to ponder as La Fay stepped into the car and it drove off.

Inside the limo La Fay sat next to Pacifica, the smaller blonde not saying a word. The male driver glanced into his mirror and raised a gray brow, "I must say it is rare to see both of you out my lady."

La Fay shrugged and leaned back into her seat, "I had something I needed to do and I couldn't waste time playing around."

"I see," her personal butler said, only partially understanding. "and I assume you were successful in your endeavors."

"I was," La Fay admitted, lifting up the file that held the Northwest Coverup and gazed at it. She didn't really rip it apart but made Dipper, Mabel and Morgana believe she did. She however sighed and said, "but I still feel like I lost. And I don't know why."

The driver hummed and offered a small bit of advice. "I'm sure the reason to why you are feeling this way will come to you. You are a smart lady after all."

La Fay gave a small 'hn' at that comment before she glanced towards Pacifica. The girl made no moves, nor say a single word during the entire trip. La Fay lifted a hand and flicked the girl's nose.

In less than a second Pacifica's body cracked before shattering out of existence. La Fay made not motion she was upset at the destruction of her clone as her home was only minutes away.

Five minutes later the car pulled up in front of the Northwest mansion and the driver open the back door. La Fay stepped out of the limo or rather Pacifica did, her illusion back on to fool that people she could barely call her parents. Out of everyone in this story, with how much she controlled, only one person knew the succubus La Fay and the heiress Pacifica Northwest was one and the same. For how much longer she didn't know as the thoughts of one boy was on her mind for the rest of the evening and well into the night.

* * *

And done. Yes La Fay and Pacifica are one and the same which I hope surprised everyone. Honestly that was a major plan from the beginning but I will say a few things about her role. La Fay is a rival to the twins and a bit like Gideon. She has control over part of the town even if they don't know it yet, dislikes one twin while she also loves the other. La Fay is a succubus but unlike with Morgana and Mabel with two minds in one body, Pacifica and La Fay are the same with the younger form an illusion to keep her secrets. She is much the Yin to Morgana's Yang; focused on mind and mental abilities while playing mind games with her opponents. This will not be the last time we see La Fay but what do you all think of her? Will she be a good antagonist more worthy then Gideon or will her fall be even bigger? Let me know and leave a review; I honestly want to know what you all think if this twist.

**Sdflilfd dqg Od Iab: zklfk pavn lv uhdo? Wkh rqh wkdw klghv brxu idfh, ru wkh rqh wkdw lv brxu idfh?**


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome all and May the 4th be with you. Sorry but as a huge Star Wars nerd, I couldn't help but find this date the best to update now that I have the next chapter of this and the sister story completed. Wow this story is over a year old and it has been a year since it was updated. I can't apologize enough to all my readers. Truthfully, I am lucky I manage to get any writing done this pass few months. While the world and the US is in the middle of a pandemic, I wasn't stuck at home but working and working long, long hours. I am not a doctor or nurse as they really are the people you should be thanking more then what I do. Even with the issues that have come up (and I am in perfect health so don't worry about that) I got these two chapters done and honestly, Wolf and I are proud of them. So even with a year behind in everything (don't hate me) I hope the returning chapter will be worth the wait.

Now a shout out to my co-writer to this and several other stories Wolfpackersson09. His birthday is coming up this week and since all the editing is done I felt it would be a nice present.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the near perfection that is Gravity Falls. The closest thing I have is a copy of Journal 3 and these ideas. The legal rights are owned by Disney and I'm not dumb enough to steal from them.

* * *

The Other side

"Whoa, I didn't know that happened," Wendy said as she was listening to Dipper and Mabel describe what happened during Pioneer Day, and they weren't alone. Mabel had at some point, during what Stan called the Mystery Fair, gained a friend in Waddles, and there was some time travel shenanigans, but that was a different story.

"Yeah, and now we don't have any proof about the truth behind the founding of Gravity Falls besides Quentin Trembley himself, and I have no idea where he is." Dipper finished as Morgana was out and she was petting Waddles to help keep herself calm, even though she and Mabel agreed Waddles was an awesome pet.

"Next time I see her, I am going to tear her wings out, and beat her mind show tricks!" Morgana said confusing Wendy, but Mabel agreed, _"Yeah! We'll show that wannabe Succubus who the real best girl is!"  
_  
"Tear her wings out?" Wendy questioned, even if she started having an inkling as to what the Succubus side was talking about.

"La Fay is a Succubus, and she can make illusions so real, no one can see through them," Dipper said as Wendy blinked a bit and scratched the back of her head a bit.

"That explains that, and it kind of confirms something I was thinking," Wendy said and got the twin's attention. "After the ghost incident, Tambry and I were starting to think that La Fay was a Succubus when you mentioned how Morgana is one."

"Really?" Dipper asked, surprised at not only Wendy knew La Fay's secret but figured it out before they did.

Wendy shrugged "honestly once I knew the picture the pieces weren't hard to put together. I knew La Fay for a few years now and after that first meeting Tambry and I had dreams with her; vivid dreams. Not to mention all the stuff we've done together." Here Wendy blushed slightly as she recalled a few examples of her time with La Fay.

Dipper also blushed as he pictured not only Wendy but La Fay and Tambry together in the same bed. While he didn't trust La Fay after the stunt she pulled, it didn't mean he didn't find it hot knowing she slept with his crush and her other female friend. Morgana frowned, not liking how the other succubus managed to gain a hold on their friend. She knew Wendy could be trusted and she liked Wendy for sure but it didn't mean it was easier thinking about how much La Fay had some form of control. She feared what La Fay said when they first met may have more truth to them then she would like to admit.

(scene change)

Outside on the road leading to the Mystery Shack, Wendy's friends Lee, Nate, Thompson, and Robbie were walking towards it hoping to pick Wendy up so they can hang out. Normally they would be going in Thompson's van but it was in the auto shop to replace some broken brakes lines and wouldn't get it back for another day or so. Since the shack was walking distance from town it wasn't much of an issue but Robbie still preferred to riding a car there. "Such a pain," the goth complained. "Why did we have to meet up at Wendy's job to pick her up?"

"Because besides Thompson and Tambry, she's the only one with a job" Nate pointed out to him.

Robbie grumbled to himself, knowing that it was true. Thompson, he can understand needing a job since he has a car, and Robbie knew the job Wendy had was to get her father off her back. But he found it very hard to believe that Tambry, the social media addict she is, was able to hold a reasonable job for a teenager and not have any issues between said job and the times the gang hang out together. Speaking of which: "Where is Tambry anyways?"

"She said that La Fay called, wanting her to hang out and she agreed," Thompson told him, seeing as he was the main one to check who was able when they planned something.

Lee, Nate, and Robbie all sighed, each one of them having a crush on the beautiful blond. She never paid them any mind and always rejected their advances but that didn't mean the boy didn't stop crushing on her. Thompson also liked La Fay just like the other guys, with the only difference being he knew the girl was way out of his league. Hell, he had a feeling La Fay wasn't interested in any guys at all, and many many times was actually getting somewhere with the different ladies she hangs out with. That included both Wendy and Tambry but even if it was true it wasn't any of his business.

This musing was broken when someone called out to them, "Nice time for a walk eh boys?"

The four stopped and turned towards the tree line. Stepping out from behind a tree was a man dressed as a clown. His outfit was old fashion and poufy, especially around the arms and legs, and had a ring puffy collar around his neck. His face and painted a pale white with the nose tip painted red, his mouth and lips painted red and two lines of red makeup going from the corners of his mouth and over his eyes. He was mostly bald with a bit of hair sticking up in the back and off the sides. The clown smiled at them. "Hello, boys."

"Yeah that's not suspicious," Robbie muttered sarcastically.

The clown looked hurt, "ah don't be like that. Do I look like the kind of guy that would hurt somebody?"

Lee and Nate, however, laughed before Nate stated loudly, "This is not suspicious at all!" before Lee added in just as loud voice, "We are totally not gonna get raped or murdered! Let's do this!"

The two laughed with Robbie chuckling as well. Thompson didn't join in as he had a bad feeling about this guy. "Let's just go, guys. We don't even know this stranger."

The clown beamed before he pretended to lift off a hat and bowed to them, "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Pennywise; the dancing clown. Pennywise meet Lee, Nate, Thompson, and Robbie." The now named Pennywise pointed to each of them in turn before straightening back up. "Boys, meet Pennywise. Now we're not strangers."

Lee clapped his hands together with only his index fingers out and pointed to the now named Pennywise. "Okay creepy as hell…but well played."

Robbie however just rolled his eyes, "its just some creepy stalker. Probably a pedophile too. Why don't you just get rid of that bad makeup and get lost."

Pennywise hummed while tabbing his chin. "Maybe this is a little much." Then he reached down and pulled at his neck. His head and face started to peel away like a mask before he ripped it off completely. However, underneath was not a person but a skull, dripping blood from the bone and mask, two yellow eyes still in their sockets staring back at them. "Is this better?" he asked in a gravelly tone.

The boys stared wide-eyed before they all screamed as one and took off towards the shack. Pennywise watched them go, cackling loudly in sadistic amusement.

That was when the boys freaked out and ran straight to the Mystery Shack as fast as they could hopefully leaving the clown with the tear-away face, one looked back and noticed the clown was no longer there, gone without a trace.

"It's gone!" Lee said, but he kept running as he was the one that looked back, but he was going to the Mystery Shack as that was a public place and would be considered far safer than out in the open.

"I'm not looking back to find out! Just keep moving!" Nate said as the group saw the entrance to the Mystery Shack and quickly entered the gift shop, much to the surprise of Dipper, Mabel, Morgana, and Wendy.

"Whoa, what happened to you guys?" Dipper asked as he saw the four panting from running, and Thompson was holding his side from being out of shape.

Lee and Nate both tried to talk at the same time, their words overlapping each other in their panic and the other barely understanding what they were saying. The only words that could be heard clearly or rather said constantly were 'evil clown', 'pulled face off', and how they were freaking out. "What's this about an evil clown?" Wendy asked them with a raised brow. "I know none of you guys are scared of clowns so you what's up?"

The boys started again, in the same style and as much minimum success as before, forcing Wendy to walk over and cover their mouths. After they stopped, she removed her hand with a stern look to keep them from starting again, "okay, someone else calmly explain what's going on."

Thompson was the one to give a clear response. "We were heading over here to see if you wanted to hang out, then this creepy clown guys appeared through the woods and talked to us. After a minute of talking, he pulled off his face like a mask showing a bleeding skull underneath."

"Wait seriously?" Wendy asked her friends, finding the idea of such a feat to be too weird even for this town.

"It's not real," Robbie muttered, pacing around the shop and rubbing his arms. "No freaky clown can really pull his face off. We were all high or something."

"If you guys were high," Morgana started with a raised brow, "then wouldn't you all have different visions instead of the same thing?"

"What do you know!?" Robbie snapped at her. "You're just a kid!"

Wendy rolled her eyes, "she was also there for the Dusk2Dawn store we broke into. Remember how we all had a drug trip on all the bad food and candy I am pretty sure was actual drugs?"

"The clown did seem to vanish after we ran," Nate said as if trying to make himself feel better.

"He did?" Dipper asked, getting the journal out and started to look through it.

"He might have," Lee said in a similar tone. "We weren't gonna stop and check after not seeing him again."

Wendy frowned before she glanced at the twins "sorry guys but I ain't taking any chances with whatever they say. I'll take them home and see what we can do tomorrow."

Dipper nodded to this plan, "I'll go through the journal and see if I can find anything."

A few minutes after the teens all left, Morgana glanced at Dipper, "do you think there is anything in there?"

"I don't know," Dipper confessed. "I don't remember seeing anything about a clown in here but there are still a ton of mysteries I haven't cracked so it wouldn't hurt to look."

Mabel switched over and patted his back, "I wish you luck bro-bro."

"Thanks, Mabel," Dipper said honestly before heading back into the house and get started on his research.

(scene change)

The evening came quickly and soon it was well into the night. Mabel was all ready for bed but was walking down the hall to find her brother since he was still trying to do research. As they walked, they suddenly felt a sense of unease which puts them on edge. _'Mona, do you feel that?'_

"I do. Mabel, keep an eye out."

Mabel nodded before she turned the corner and froze. The reason was she found her brother on the floor tied up, gagged, and bleeding from several cuts on his arms and chest. But worst of all standing over his body was none other then La Fay, her wings tail and claws were out and grinning darkly at her brother. "You!" Mabel called out before switching with Morgana who transformed at once.

La Fay barely glances her way at this. "Aww and here I was hoping for some more fun. Why do you have to always butt into my business?"

"You get away from Dipper," Morgana demanded, stalking closer with the idea of getting Dipper safe before moving to attack. She didn't want to show her intentions however to her opponent and thus was moving slowly. "You made a mistake coming here."

"Did I?" La Fay asked moving her foot on top of Dipper's chest. This action forced Morgana to freeze, fearing for Dipper. "I have no reason to even listen to someone beneath me. Dipper is mine and I'm keeping him till his dying days. But don't worry," La Fay's grin turned dark, "his last moments will be enjoyable. I guarantee it."

"NOO!" both Morgana and Mabel cry as the succubus dove right at them. But before they could make contact La Fay's body burst into smoke along with Dipper's body. Morgan gasped realizing that La Fay had tricked her again and now she has Dipper. "Dipper!" she cried out, tears spilling from her eyes, fearing she lost him forever. In her mind Mabel was shaking and crying as well, fearing the worst.

"Morgana?"

The succubus turned to see none other than Dipper, looking at her concerned. Morgana and Mabel just stared before they rushed the boy and pulled him into a hug while using her other hand to check him over. Dipper was taken aback by this action. "What's going on?"

"I thought I saw...La Fay." Mabel and Morgana almost spoke as one and they were pissed.

"La Fay's here? Where?" Dipper asked as he wondered why the blonde succubus would come here and at this time of night, but Morgana was still out and she was not in a good mood.

"I don't know, but if she's using those illusions of her to mess with us then I swear I'm going to rip her hair out." Morgana's anger was obvious as she kept Dipper close to make sure that he was still there and alive. "She could be gone or hiding, but if I can find her..."

_"Same here sister, nobody messes with us like that! Let's take her down!"_ Mabel said to her other self as she was also upset. She knew what could happen to Dipper because of her succubus traits, and messing with her like that was too personal and low.

"I don't know what you saw, but how about we get some sleep. I can keep looking for whatever Lee and Nate described tomorrow." Dipper said as they returned to their room in the attic to at least, but neither noticed what seemed to be a red balloon idly floating nearby before vanishing, or the glowing eyes in the dark that vanished.

(Scene Change)

The next day found the twins following Wendy as she leads them to La Fay. When she came in that morning they told her what happened and how La Fay all but attacked them last night. Wendy wasn't sure what to believe as she was still friends with the other succubus and wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt, but knew this was something that needed to be made clear face to face. Luckily Wendy sent a few texts and manage to get La Fay in agreeing to meet her at a café in town. La Fay eagerly agreed and now Wendy was mentally preparing for the possible fight to break out. She knew Mable and Morgana were in a bad mood since last night and with La Fay, as the blame, Wendy knew this wasn't going to be pretty. Not to mention Wendy felt kinda bad about leading her friend on to a possible fight but she knew this had to be handled face to face. Still, it didn't make things easier when they came in sight of the café. La Fay was sitting at one of the tables outside drinking some tea (the girl always preferred tea to coffee) with Tambry sitting across from her typing away on her phone with a steaming cup of coffee in front of her. La Fay noticed them as they walked over and waved over to them, "Wendy darling! It's so good to see you. And you brought Dipper too." Here she grins and gave a hearty purr, "how wonderful."

This actually causes Tambry to pause and blink, stopping mid-type before glancing up at La Fay. For as long as Tambry has known her, the blond has never shown any sort of interest in boys before so the fact she has this reaction was surprising. Wendy ignored this and stood beside her friend, watching the exchange as Dipper and Mabel stood determined before La Fay.

"Not now La Fay," Dipper said to try and gain some form of control over this conversation. "Care to try and explain why you did what you did?"

La Fay's smile dropped slightly before looking at him with the barest hint of guilt. "I already told you why Dipper. I owed the Northwest family. I couldn't let that secret get out."

"Not that!" Morgana snapped, glaring at her. "About last night! How you went and tried to steal Dipper while messing with our senses!"

Whatever La Fay was expecting, it wasn't that. "Excuse me? What?"

"Someone came to the Mystery Shack trapped Mabel and Morgana in an illusion," Dipper explained sternly. "You're the only one that has illusions powers and also the one that would use it on Morgana or Mabel."

Tambry was having a hard time following this. "Care to clue me in?" she asked Wendy who she felt had a better understanding.

"Our suspicion on La Fay was right," came the short reply. "She's a succubus who has abilities to make powerful illusions that can fool even Morgana."

"Good to know," Tambry said, with a shrug. Honestly, it wasn't too big of a shock since they indeed had a suspicion and it didn't make much of a difference to her. "Explains a lot."

La Fay ignored the two teens and gave the twins a dull look, "I know you don't believe me, but I have better things to do than to mess with your friend in that condemned shack. Even so, I wasn't even there to do as you are accusing," and quickly she held up her hand as the twins open their mouths to protest. "And before you say I was faking or no proof, I was with Tambry yesterday; both of us not sleeping until the late a.m.'s."

Morgana slowly had her claws extend, not as long since she has yet to age her body up at the moment. "You dare taunt how you would take Dipper and hurt him for your own twisted game. Give me one reason why I should believe you."

"And she's not lying," Tambry informed them, getting the twins' attention. "We barely got any sleep last night. But it was worth it."

"How do we know she didn't leave without you knowing?" Dipper asked, a small blush forming as he had an idea what the two were doing.

"Because you can't fake what we did," Tambry countered with an eye roll. "Plus I got plenty of pictures of last night. I'll send you copies of them later."

This last one was to Wendy who had started to open her mouth, getting the redhead to give the thumbs up. La Fay smirked as she remembered how much fun she had last night. With the aftermath of Pioneer Day, she needed a way to feel better and last night was nearly perfect. The only thing that would have made it perfect in her eyes was if Dipper was there. Glancing at Dipper she smirked seeing the blush the boy had. "Aww, imagining what we could have done. I can give you all the sexy details you want."

"Behaved" Wendy warned her friend, seeing Morgana growl at the other succubus. Tambry just stared, still surprised at what she was seeing and hearing. She was never really bothered when her friend would flirt, seduce, and even manage to land the deal with any girl she got interested in at a time; including herself and Wendy many times. But the fact she was working on Dipper who was the first male La Fay has even shown interest in still blew her mind.

La Fay smirked and turned back to Wendy, "Aww are you feeling left out? Don't worry I always love your company when we play. I'm sure Dipper wouldn't say no to the both of us."

Dipper turned red and sputtered, trying in vain to stop the image of La Fay and Wendy making out on a bed nearly naked before they both turned and winked at him. It was already had enough the first time with Tambry but his crush was a bigger deal. Wendy rolled her eyes, "don't tease dude."

La Fay giggle, "but I thought you liked teasing."

"Tambry like teasing not me," Wendy corrected, not at all bothered by the fact she revealed one secret about her friend's sexual preferences when she was right next to her.

Tambry looked at her with a slightly annoyed look, but not for the reasons one would think. "It's called foreplay Wendy; you should try it sometime."

La Fay glanced at Dipper out of the corner of her eye and smirked seeing the red face from this. She smirked and snapped her fingers, "right; you prefer…"

"That's enough," Wendy said stopping her, not for embarrassment but for Dipper looking like he was about to faint from the blood rushing to his head.

"No, I think you can share too," Tambry objected, though the small smirk she wasn't being mean spirited.

"An even better idea," La Fay suddenly suggested, her grin getting wider as she locked eyes with Dipper. "We can show you everything. Every kink and desire we have, we can show and explore and you Dipper can be right in the middle of it. And not just me, Wendy and Tambry here too. All of us together doing whatever you want. So eager for more and it doesn't even have to stop on us, anyone you want, and I can get them." La Fay purred again with a gleam in her eyes. "All of us as your cum hungry whores with eyes on you, and all you have to do is say yes."

"I don't know if I should be impressed or offended," Tambry said with a raised brow.

Wendy just added, "I'm offended by how impressed I am."

Morgana couldn't hold back anymore and shifted to her more adult body. Luckily the street was empty but she didn't care as she claws extended. "I've had enough! Stop this stupid game of your or I'll…"

But what she was going to say was cut short when the ringing of a cell phone went off. At first, they glanced at Tambry but her phone was silent. Wendy realized it was her phone and quickly pulled it out. "Oh, it's Soos."

"Who?" La Fay questioned, getting annoyed looks from Morgana and Dipper.

"The handyman at the Mystery Shack," Wendy explained but La Fay still had the same confused look and she added, "the question mark guy."

That clicked for her. "Oh him."

Wendy rolled her eyes and answered the call. "Hey, Soos, what's up?"

"_Wendy! I need your help!"_

The loud and scare shout of Soos could be heard by the others, much to their surprise. Wendy tried to calm Soos down "Dude, it'll be okay! What's wrong?!"

"_I was cleaning the gift shop when I entered the house I saw the British dog I've been having nightmares about was sitting at the table with a creepy clown. They were having tea before they saw me and started to belittle me! I can't find Mr. Pines and I'm scared!"_

"Hang on Soos, we'll be over ASAP," Wendy said as she then remembered something from the prior day. "Didn't Robbie, Lee, and Nate mention something like a clown yesterday?"

"Yeah, they did," Dipper said as Morgana/Mabel decided to let La Fay go to help their friend and the Shack's handyman, who could fix pretty much anything. Tambry and La Fay were kind of out of the loop about what happened.

"What's this about a clown?" La Fay inquired as Dipper, Wendy, and Morgana, who stayed in her adult form started to go off but were followed by Tambry and La Fay.

"What's going on?" Tambry asked as she wanted to know what was going on.

Wendy was the only one to answer them. "Okay, Lee, Thompson, Nate, and Robbie ran into the Mystery Shack the other day, scared out of their minds. They like, said something about a clown that tore his face off."

The other two girls stared at Wendy's answer, taken aback by it more than anything else. "So the boys saw this clown and now the handyman?" La Fay asked, sending a smirk to Morgana. "Maybe he is the one that made you see things last night?"

Morgana growled at the condescending tone the other succubus sent her way. "I'm not apologizing."

"I'll still hold it over your head" La Fay countered.

"Why are you two even coming?" Morgana asked agitated.

"Just let them come," Wendy objected, running ahead of them all. "They aren't doing anything wrong and we might need all the help we can get."

Dipper and Morgana glanced at each other before shifting to the blonde. She grinned at them and winked at Dipper. Morgana growled but Mabel stopped her from causing a scene. _"Soos needs us, we __can't__ waste __any more__ time. We can keep an eye on her while we're there."_

Morgana didn't like it but agreed. _'Fine, but the first mistake she makes, I'm taking her down.'_

(scene change)

The group ran to the shack as fast as they could, even if only half the group were concerned for Soos's safety. Wendy was the first to reach the door and pulled it open to show the gift shop completely empty. "Soos!" she called out as the rest followed in after her.

"Soos! Buddy?" Dipper cried, checking behind the counter for any sign of him.

"Where is he?" Mabel asked as Morgana entered the main house. "And where's Grunkle Stan?"

"We'll find them, Mabel," Morgana assured her aloud as she passes the living room where Soos said the clown and dog once was. Both felt a similar feeling they had before and kept an eye out for anything suspicious. She carefully walked down the hall, her senses extended for any sign of life. Morgana paused as she heard something coming from the bathroom, a soft and muffled sniffling through the door. She slowly opened it and peeked inside, not turning on the nights. She can make out a dark shape trying to fit inside the bathtub. "Soos?" Morgana asked cautiously.

The shape gasped and sat up towards the door. "Dude?"

Morgana turned on the light to see Soos in the tub with a tear stain face and shivering. Mabel switched with Morgana and dragged herself, "oh Soos; you're okay."

"I don't know what happen dude," Soos started as he got out of the tub. "Mr. Pines left to go to the store and I was just cleaning up. I heard a noise in the other room and they were sitting at the table drinking tea. I froze but they still saw me. The dog jumped up and started to make fun of me and kept hitting me with his cane. And the whole time the creepy clown was just laughing at me." Soos fell to his knees and pulled Mabel into a hug. "It was a nightmare, Mabel. Please say it's all over."

"There there Soos," Mabel said to comfort her friend. "The dog and clown can't hurt you anymore."

Soos said nothing as he tried to clam down and sniffed every now and again.

(Scene change)

Wendy and Dipper entered the main part of the house, keeping La Fay and Tambry to stay inside the gift shop in case either Soos, Stan, or the clown came into it. Dipper still wasn't sure about La Fay but Wendy assured him that it would be fine with her in the shop with Tambry also watching over her. After seeing the living room was clear the two split up, Dipper heading into the tour/attraction part of the house while Wendy headed towards the kitchen.

Dipper strained his ears as he slowly made his way past the fake attractions, trying to make sure he wasn't taken by surprise in the small maze. Even making sure the lights were on so he had more visibility, but even with the lights on Dipper still had an uneasy feeling. He passes the stuff Jack-o-lope before he came upon someone that surprised him. "Grunkle Stan?"

The conman seemed to jump at Dipper's call and quickly turned to him. "Oh hey Dipper," Stan said quickly while keeping something behind his back. "What are you doing here?"

"Something's scared Soos," Dipper said trying to peek behind his uncle but the man turned to keep whatever he had hidden. "Didn't you hear him?"

Stan took a step back and shifted his eyes. "Ahh, I was…busy."

Dipper frowned, not liking this, "okay, what do you have behind your back?"

Stan blinked before he shrugged, "ah screw it."

Whatever Dipper expected to see it wasn't the journal. "What!? Where did you get that!?"

"Sorry kid," the man said as he took a lighter and before Dipper could stop him, lit some of the pages. "I've been looking forever for this and now it's done."

Dipper screamed as he sank to his knees as his uncle held the burning book as it was quickly engulfed in flames. "Why!?" he screamed in horror when the man dropped the journal which burst into black ashes as it hit the floor.

"I've been looking for the last that man's work for years," Stan said darkly, a gleam in his eyes. "Countless year finding and destroying that man's reputation. Hell, I made it so everyone forgot about him."

Dipper could say nothing as he grabbed the ashes, but they slipped through his fingers. "I don't understand."

"Of course you didn't," Stan chides with a huff, "you're nose is so stuck in that dumb thing you can't see what's around you. Don't you remember; there's no one you can trust."

Dipper screamed, curling up into a ball while Stan laughed, walking backward till he was gone.

(Scene change)

Wendy jerked up when she heard Dipper's scream. She quickly turned to leave the kitchen but as she got through the doorway she ran into something hard and was knocked to the ground. Wendy rubbed her back but when she looked up she saw none other than… "dad?"

Manly Dan grunts as he stepped into the kitchen, not looking at all bothered that he knocked Wendy over. Wendy got up and raised a brow at him, "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," was his disgruntled reply.

Wendy barely held back a groan hearing this. "Dad, we can talk at home. My friend needs help and-"

"It's always your friends," Manly Dan said, cutting his daughter off and stunning her. "They always make you cause all sorts of trouble and worst is you are letting them."

Wendy blinked at this, barely comprehending what he was saying. "Wha?"

Manly Dan seems to ignore her and threw his hands up in the air. "They are always screwing around and making you skip out on important things like work. Hell, you should be working now. I knew I should have made you go to the work camp instead of letting you go on your own."

"Hey, the deal was if I could find a job on my own and keep it, you would stop trying to get me to work at the camp" Wendy reminded him, jabbing a finger in his direction. "And I've kept this job for two years now. And before you go complaining about my friends again about how we are always screwing around, and getting into trouble; I will remind you that Tambry, Thompson and La Fay have also kept steady jobs as well." she won't admit she didn't know what La Fay's job was but with how easy she was able to spend money the times they were out she knew the girl had some form of income.

Manly Dan, however, scowled harder at this, "Oh I get it now. It's that La Fay girl isn't it. You've been sleeping around with that slut, haven't you?"

Wendy actually had to take a step back from her father's angry accusations. She didn't advertise her sexual deeds before and most of all never bring them up with her dad. The fact he not only figured it out but also accusing her stunned her even more. Manly Dan went off again "I should have known that freak was responsible for your stupid actions. I bet you've been sleeping around just like her too. Am I right?"

"Hey listen!" Wendy cries angrily before what he said next stopped her in her tracks. In fact, his next words made it feel like her heart had stopped.

"God, why couldn't you have been born a boy like I wanted?"

Wendy froze, her hand falling limb and all she can do is stare blankly at him. "What…what did you say?"

Manly Dan huffed and looked her right in the eyes, Wendy is forced to lean back from him towering over her. "Why couldn't you have been born a boy? I never wanted a girl, especially not one as troubling as you are."

That hurt Wendy, taking a step back as if she was struck. Wendy would never admit it but this terrified her, to have her father wanting her to be someone she's not. But the more she thought about it, the more she knew how wrong it was. Anger filled her, fist clenching and her body started to shook. How dare her father judge her for the life she leads, and yeah she got into trouble, but she never intentionally hurt people. What's more how dare he judge what she does with her friends or even who she sleeps with. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh yeah, then take this you jerk!" Wendy shouts as she threw a punch.

As soon it made contact with Manly Dan, she immediately noticed it felt off. She knew her dad was well built and wouldn't flinch from a punch that she threw, even if she was going for a hit like now. As soon as the punch connected with his jaw Manly Dan, he toppled backward and crashed to the floor. Wendy blinked realizing that this wasn't her father.

Looking down at the man rubbing his jaw, it quickly shifted from the imposing figure of her father to a clown that quickly started to slink away from the pain. Wendy blinked as the clown suddenly disappeared with a scowl. "What the hell was that!?"

"Wendy?" Mabel asked as she entered the kitchen with Soos behind her. "We heard you screaming."

Wendy shook her head to clear her head. "I was talking to what I thought was my dad. He said something that got to me and I hit him. But he went down from my punch and turned into a clown."

"A clown," Mabel asked, getting worried, "like how your friends described and scared Soos."

"I think so," Wendy rubbed her head trying to think. The shock of her father turning into a clown kept her from studying the clown's looks. "He appeared when I hit him and then vanished."

Mabel frowned, not sure what was going on. Soos glanced around as if worried the clown would jump out again. Inside the mindscape, Morgana and thinking over the night before. With so many sightings of a clown, she was starting to wonder if she possibles missed it when she found what she thought was Dipper last night. If what Wendy said was true then perhaps…_ '__it wasn't La Fay after all__,'_ Mabel voice the same conclusion Morgana had.

"_It seems so,"_ Morgana said bitterly, not liking how innocent La Fay was in all of this.

The two were quite before Mabel asked, _'__so do we have to__-?'_

"_I'm not apologizing,"_ Morgana stated her stance on the matter firm.

'_Fair enough__.'_

Outside her mind, Mabel glanced around and realize they were still missing someone, "wait…where's Dipper."

Wendy jerked, "crap I forgot I heard him screaming and was stopped by dad, I mean the clown creep."

She quickly rushed out of the kitchen with the other two behind her, part of her angry that she forgot about her friend when he clearly needed help. Remembering where they split up, Wendy leads the group into the tour hall and quickly found Dipper kneeling on the ground, staring at his hands. He was panting while seeming winded and also confused. "Wha-what?"

"Dipper!" Mabel called out as she jumped forward and wrapped her brother in a hug. "You're okay!"

"What happened?" Dipper finally asked, seeming to finally notice them.

"Remember that clown the guys mentioned?" Wendy asked with an angry look. "Turns out he can transform. He was my dad until I punched him and no doubt was the one behind everything."

Dipper blinked before he looked down, now realizing that the ashes of the journal he thought Stan burned were gone. "Then that wasn't Grunkle Stan."

"And most likely it wasn't La Fay that Mabel and Morgana saw last night," Wendy reminded them, causing Mabel to scowl.

"Yeah," Dipper agreed, not sure what was going on anymore. He did know they needed to regroup. "Let's get back to the others."

Mabel helped Dipper up and they all walked towards the gift shop once more. Dipper himself was rubbing his face and eyes, coming to terms of what he saw wasn't real. "I can't believe the guy trick me to think he burnt the journal."

"Don't you carry it around in your vest all the time?" Soos asked, causing the boy to pause before smacking his face for his oversight.

Wendy gave a small chuckle, "don't sweat it, dude. None of us seem to be thinking clearly when he's around."

When they entered the gift shop to find Tambry fidgeting by the register and La Fay not far from there looking bored. She noticed them and beamed at first before it slowly dropped when she noticed the look and feel Wendy and Dipper were giving off. "What happened?"

"We've got a creep clown going around messing with our heads." Wendy's answer caused La Fay to raise an eyebrow. "That guy decided to pretend to be my dad and made a mistake by trying to mess with my head."

"That sounds troubling. I know something is off, but what could appear as your father? A mimic?" La Fay suggested, but that didn't feel right as it knew something that frightened each person and messed with their heads.

"I don't think so, remember we accused you of entering the shack last night," Morgana said as La Fay smirked at the answer. "I'm not apologizing, and neither is Mabel."

_'You said it, sister!'_ Mabel said as La Fay rolled her eyes at the comment as the group was still wondering what was going on.

"Whatever. Just because I could steal him out of this hobble and take him to a nice place where he could be a king, doesn't mean I'm going to." La Fay got looks at her words as she then added, "A willing lover is more passionate than one that's forced."

"Alright, so besides our friend being horny, how do we find this guy?" Tambry asked as Soos was still kind of lost on what was going on.

"Dude, I don't know what's going on, but I think she likes you," Soos said with Dipper being shocked, but then, Dipper noticed something.

"When did we have red balloons like that?" Dipper said as he noticed a red balloon with the words;

**'You win for now, but I'll be back'**

They all stared, each knowing this wasn't an idle threat. Morgana took over for a moment to extend a single nail and popped said balloon. Mabel normally loves balloons and hates to see them popped like that or even doing it herself, but for this moment she would make an exception. "So what do we do now?" she asked Dipper, knowing none of them can let this go.

It took a minute for Dipper to think of some sort of plan. "We need clues on who or what that clown is. Since it kept going after us we need to know why and how to catch him."

"What about that journal of yours," Tambry asked, remembering how he looked through it when they entered the haunted convenient store. "Can there be anything in there?"

But Dipper shook his head, "I already checked when the guys talked about the clown the first time. I didn't find anything about clowns in there nor anything on shapeshifters."

"This town is strange, but this clown definitely sticks out," Wendy adds as she got an idea. "If he was around before then someone would have noticed."

Dipper seems to get what she was going for, "I guess there is only one way to find out. We need to head to city hall and look through the old archives."

"The mayor's older than dirt, maybe he can know something," La Fay added, figuring that this was better than doing nothing.

"I can ask around on social media," Tambry said as she typed away on her phone. "People around town might not know who or what he is but we might get an idea where he turns up next."

Dipper nods as the small plan started to come together. Turning to Soos he told the handyman, "Soos, I need you to stay here in case Grunkle Stan comes back. If the clown does show up again call and we'll come running."

"You got it, dude," Soos said though it wasn't his usual cheerful self as he still seemed shaken and nervous.

"Good luck man," Wendy offered to comfort the handyman before she leads the group back into town.

(scene change)

At the city hall, La Fay stood in the lobby bored out of her mind. Dipper and Mabel spilt up to look at the archives while Wendy and Tambry went to the mayor. La Fay wanted to go with Dipper but the twins plus Morgana objected to this and went off without her. She felt annoyed by the objection; knowing that while she would flirt with Dipper, she would also aid in his search. The only reason why La Fay wasn't with her two girl-friends (in both sense of the term) was she didn't want to deal with the old mayor.

Her musing was broke when someone opens the door to city hall and entered, giving the sense of demanding attention. La Fay noticed that the man was none other than her father, Preston Northwest. Believing her father had some business with the mayor, she ignored him but to her surprise, his gaze locked onto hers and he stalked towards her. "There you are. Where have you been?"

La Fay blinked, wondering what was going on as she was in her true form, not her illusion form that he would always see. "My apologies sir, I've afraid you are confusing me for someone else."

Her father's eyes narrowed at this. "Do you take me for a fool. I recognize my own daughter when I see her."

Now, this had La Fay confused, "wha- how did you…?"

"How doesn't matter," her father stated sternly, giving her an equally stern look. "Did you really think I would never find out? Of how you can soil the Northwest name with your actions?"

"Father," La Fay finally said, seeing as her secret was revealed at least to her father. "No one knows who I really am. I have kept this secret for years, even from you until now. No one knows my true connection to the Northwest family. Only a few even know I have any sort of connection to the Northwest family."

"That doesn't matter," Preston objects as he reaches into the inner jacket for something. "The fact your actions can affect our family name is unacceptable. You leave me no choice."

"What are you…" but before she could finish her question, La Fay froze, her face slowly dropping in a look of horror like her pupils shrunk down. "…no" she whispered.

You see Preston pulled out a small golden bell, holding it lightly by the handle. Preston had a blank look as he gave it a ring, the sound seeming to echo through La Fay.

La Fay shuddered, her eyes never leaving the bell as it rang more and more. "Nononononononono," La Fay whimpered, barely audible as her body shook. She reached her right arm across her middle and gripped her left arm to try and stop her shaking but it did little to help.

"You will obey me," Preston demanded lowly, a dark smile appearing.

"Get away from her!"

Preston blindsided when Wendy appeared and shoulder tackled him to the floor, the bell bounced before stopping in front of La Fay. The succubus barely noticed this as she was still out of it, now falling to her knees. Preston himself transformed into the form of Pennywise, who grows at Wendy for not only the second time the girl has hit him but for interrupting him on a new victim. He got up from the floor before seeing more of the group entered the room. Deciding to cut his loses the clown summoned a flood of red balloons, blocking Wendy's view. Wendy ran through the flood but found that Pennywise had escaped again.

"La Fay!" Dipper called out as he ran to try and help, Tambry and Mabel right behind him. Seeing how La Fay kept staring at the still bell and shaking, Dipper gave the item a hard kick and sent it out of sight. "La Fay! Listen to me; it'll be okay!"

Lay Fay seemed to mumble something as she was still out of it, Dipper was the one that caught it and it sounded something like "Yes father, I'll be a good girl. Please don't throw me back in the dark."

Dipper then decided to do a surprising thing and kiss La Fay, which got catcalls from Wendy, a snap of the phone from Tambry, and Mabel alongside to seethe with jealousy.

_"What is he doing!?"_ Mabel mentally screamed as Morgana was in control when they came to the rescue. _'__I__ don't know, but we can talk about it later.'  
_  
"Are you okay now?" Dipper asked as the kiss seemed to calm down the blonde succubus as she started breathing less erratically and her mumbling slowed down, but she didn't seem to take notice of the fact that she was kissed by the boy she was trying to get attention from.

"…yes, yes I think I am," La Fay finally said, slowly stopping her shaking body. "It's just that…"

"It's okay," Wendy said, holding out a hand to help La Fay up. "That thing keeps messing with us."

La Fay took the hand and was pulled to her feet with Dipper's help. Once on her feet, she controlled her breathing and focused on the task at hand. "Did you guys find anything?"

"Nothing in the old archives," Dipper admitted disgruntled at his lack of progress.

"Luckily the mayor did know something," Tambry informed them while Wendy nodded to confirm. "The mayor says he doesn't know the name nor where it comes from, but the creature seems to have a cycle or at least a pattern. It shows up every twenty-seven years during the summer and goes around the town. It scares people, mostly the youth by either showing up as their fears or forcing them to face them. A few days of this it just stops but a few people end up missing and never to be seen again."

"The mayor says he has tried hunting him in the periods the jerk was around," Wendy added. "But he could never finish the job."

Dipper frowned as he thought everything over. "We know more now but this still doesn't help us as much as I hopped. This clown is still an unknown to us."

"Not for long."

Everyone turned and stared at La Fay, an angry look on her face and a fire in her eyes. "That thing is supernatural, and a powerful one to fool me with illusions. Not something you can find is Gravity Falls so easily."

"Don't be so dramatic," Morgana muttered with a huff.

This caused La Fay to glare at her, "I know most of if not all the secrets in this town. Secrets that can make your head spin."

"That doesn't explain much," Wendy pointed out, recalling her friend's earlier comment. "You made it sound like we can find out who or what the clown really is."

La Fay didn't answer but pulled out her cell and made a quick call. Ignoring their looks La Fay quickly gave orders once the call went through. "Walter, I need a pick-up…A group of friends and I at city hall."

She ended the call and seem to finally notice the looks she was getting. "What?"

"What are you planning?" Dipper asked as he didn't expect any of this.

La Fay gave him a gentle smile, "I have in my possession a decent library of supernatural. Everything in there is spells and creatures you would be hard press to find inside Gravity Falls. There we should be able to find who this clown really is and more importantly a weakness."

"And where is this library?" Morgana asked, not trusting the other succubus for a moment.

La Fay gave her a look, "to even bring you to my personal study I will be revealing a secret I have kept from all but one person. The fact I am revealing this to you shows how serious I am taking this threat. He made this personal."

None of them said a word, while Dipper and Morgana/Mabel were on edge and not trusting her, Wendy and Tambry couldn't help but wonder what other secrets La Fay was hiding from them. La Fay led them outside to wait, not saying a word even when Wendy and Tambry tried to get her to talk to them. Dipper didn't admit it aloud, but he was partially worried about how much Pennywise had effected her. Luckily they didn't have to wait long when a limo rolled up and a butler exit the driver side. He barely seems phased by the group as he walked around and held the back passage door open for them "Good afternoon my lady."

"Afternoon Walter," La Fay said as she stepped inside the limo where the others climbed in afterward. "Take us to the house please."

If Walter was surprised by the request he didn't show it, "Are you certain ma'am?"

La Fay nodded, "This is a personal matter and I need to check my personal study. My friends will be helping me."

Walter gained the tiniest hint of a smile before he replied, "of course my lady."

Once inside Walter started the drive while everyone else sat quietly, everyone looking at La Fay. La Fay herself wasn't looking at anyone but kept her head down with her hair shadowing her eyes. Tambry seemed to be the one that was stunned the most with the ride and finally broke the silence. "Okay, can someone explain to me how La Fay can call up the Northwest's limo like it was a simply an Uber."

Dipper glanced at La Fay before he answered, "I know La Fay says that she owes a big debt to the Northwest family so maybe…"

"That's not it," La Fay interrupted him, causing everyone to focus on her now. "Or rather what I told you wasn't one hundred percent true."

"What do you mean girl?" Wendy asked, starting to become a concern.

La Fay sigh, trying to find the right words. "…I didn't always look like this; this body. It doesn't even show my true age. Truthfully I should be around Dipper's and Mabel's age."

This stunned them all, none of them could possibly imagine La Fay be so young. Even Mabel's adult form was more because of Morgana then her own. Wendy and Tambry glanced at each other, wondering if they should be concerned that they technically slept with a minor…multiple times in fact. Their musing was broken when La Fay continued. "A few years ago, I fell strangely and suddenly ill. Our family doctor simply believed I had a bad case of the flu as none of the other tests could reveal anything. So my parents left me in the care of the staff and doctor and went on the trip they had planned. It's a good thing they did because I transformed a few days after they were gone. When I was in this form, I was better physically but mentally I was freaking out. Walter and a few maids know of my true form and helped me not only understand what I've become but how to control myself. When my parents returned months later I had the basics of my illusions down to hide what I had become. The next few years I have worked to master my illusions, went out of my way to study what I was, what other supernatural was out there, and what I can use for myself. Today I hold a lot of influence even if Gideon, the Society, and a few others think otherwise. That is until that clown attacks us…attacked me with my greatest fear." La Fay shivered and rubbed her arms. "To take it down, I must use everything I have at my disposal…even if one of my biggest secrets have to be exposed to a group I can trust."

Wendy and Tambry shared a look once more, knowing that they wouldn't betray their friend like this even if she had hidden some big secrets from them. Mable and Morgana were skeptical, not sure what the other's angel was while Dipper was conflicted. He knew La Fay betrayed his trust before and can easily do it again, but he remembered how La Fay acted when Pennywise attacked her, that kind fear wasn't something you can fake so easily. He was still uneasy about what else she was hiding but if she was willing to truthfully share a big secret then he might give her a small chance. "You said we were going to your personal study, do you think we can find an answer there."

La Fay nodded, "it is my personal collection of tombs and records of the strange, weird and supernatural. With no other leads, it is the best chance we have."

The twins' eyes met and they agreed that they were running out of options. They barely noticed where the limo was going until it slowed to a stop and Wendy peeked outside. "Why are we at the Northwest mansion?"

La Fay sigh and looked conflicted, "my study is hidden here. I will make it so no one will notice you four are with me but promise that you won't freak out."

They weren't sure what she meant before Walter opens the door for them. However, when La Fay stepped out of the limo she had no doubt cased a new illusion and instead was none other then… "Pacifica Northwest!?" Dipper cried, stunned by this.

Mabel was gapping while Wendy and Tambry froze half-way out of the limo. La Fay or rather Pacifica offered a sad smile before she leads the way into the mansion. The rest followed her, noticing at how none of the maids and other staff that pass them took no notice of them. They greeted Pacifica who returned simple greetings in return or small nods. "I don't believe it," Wendy whispered so only Tambry could hear her. "We've been sleeping with Pacifica Northwest this whole time….is it wrong that I don't feel anything about that?"

"I don't think so," Tambry answered before she points out. "And the town must never find out about this. It will cause nothing but issues for us and her."

Wendy winced and agreed. Pacifica turned down a hallway till stopping at the end where the wall was a large painting that took up most of the wall. It was a painting of an old-style world map complete with ancient borders and monsters in the seas. Pacifica waved a hand over an old-style compass about head height and it started to glow. The lighten compass lifted off the painting and floated before them. Once it stops moving Pacifica held up an elegant finger and pressed the 'N' for North and it lit brighter for a second. She pressed it a second time before moving down and pressing South twice, followed by West, East, West, and East. After she was done Pacifica waved her hand once more and the magic seal vanished. Part of the painting broke apart and revealed a doorway to a dark hallway. Pacifica motioned for them to follow her and once inside a snap of her fingers cause the lights to turn on, revealing a decent size room with tall bookcases filled to the brim, a desk, a table, and a small stand with an old folder laying on it. Pacifica also released her illusion and was La Fay once more. When she did Wendy pointed something out, "The Konami code is your 'password'?"

"Not a single person knows what code is even if they could find the seal," La Fay answered with a shrug. She then waved a hand to the bookcases. "My personal collection. If we have any chance of finding that freak's identity and weakness, it will be here."

"And if it isn't," Tambry asked, voicing the fear they all had even if they didn't wish to say it.

La Fay's silent reply was all the answer they need.

"Then I guess we should get started," Dipper said as he and the rest started to look for the information, with Mabel staying close to Dipper, keeping her eyes on La Fay, or rather Pacifica as she was truly known. As everyone went to different parts of the library

Some time had passed as the group was still searching after reading through a few of the books and such as Mabel was still processing what she had learned about her rival. _'Still hard to believe that Pacifica and La Fay are the same person; did you know that succubi could grow up super fast?'_

_"I'm as surprised as you are, and no, unfortunately, I know more on instinct but only in terms of what we can do and what we need,"_ Morgana said, the succubus personality also surprised about La Fay as she kept scanning with Mabel.

Hours have passed as they kept going over the books. They were almost about to give up when someone called out to the rest. "I've got it!" Dipper's voice got everyone's attention as they gathered around to a particular section in a compendium of magic beasts which Dipper had collected that was right next to a living book with fur and teeth that were bound. He then pointed to a dark mass with different faces including Pennywise's face, along with a living bag of bugs, a man in a top hat with a wide creepy smirk. "Babadook, also called the Bugbear, Boogey Man, or Boggart is a supernatural creature that loves dark places and assumes the form of whatever the individual fears the most. While rare, some can take on the forms and patterns of whatever people fear the most."

"Great, one of those annoying freaks," Pacifica said as she hated the fear creatures.

"What else does it say?" Morgana asking, wanting to get out of the study.

Dipper flipped through the pages as he continued to read. "While offend speculated of being a form of specter or phantom, the Babadook exists on the physical plain with the main powers being the ability to shape-shift and a minor form of telekinesis which allows it to learn the fears of its victims. While at first the ability to show a person's fear was use defensively but after many cases and studies where a Babadook actively hunting pray using the fear of its victims this theory has been discredited.

"When actively hunting it is still unsure what the Babadook truly feeds upon. Some theorize that it eats the feeling of fear from its victims or pheromones released when facing their fear. Others believe the feeling of fear is used to enhance the flavor of the victim before feeding. None have been proven as few sightings of the Babadook are ever recorded, leading experts to believe it either has a hibernation cycle or hides in plain sight when not hunting."

"Great," Wendy muttered, not liking what she was hearing. "He's seasoning us like a steak."

"The mayor did say that some people end up missing after this thing shows up," Tambry reminded them, seeing this as proof. "But how do we kill it?"

"It exists on the physical plain," La Fay recalled. "Meaning it can be harmed by physical means. But that alone isn't enough. There has to be a weakness."

Dipper flipped through and found something, "And I think there is. Listen to this: only one chase of someone killing the Babadook. In a small town in Maine, a group of friends manages to corner, confront, and ultimately kill the Babadook. When questioned they told of how they manage to force the creature from focusing on one person to the next with their fears were different enough to keep from affecting several at once. It was also said that the Babadook doesn't respond well to other emotions besides fear. It is also believed to weaken it allowing the group to kill it with their improvised weapons."

"So, any weapon can kill as long as we weaken it first," La Fay summarized a smirk appearing on her face.

"And if we keep it from making use feel fear then it gets weaker," Dipper confirmed snapping the book shut. "I think we might have a chance if we work together. What did the Babadook use on use before? He showed me how I fear Grunkle Stan destroying the journal or anything that would prevent me from finding out the secrets of the author."

"Mabel and I saw Dipper get taken by us, pacifically you" this last comment she added a glare to La Fay who held her hands up as if to calm her down.

"I'm afraid that dad never wanted me and always wish I was born a boy," Wendy said, feeling slightly ashamed to admit it out loud.

Tambry looked embarrassed before she said, "My fear isn't a big deal compared to yours, but my fear of never being able to get on social media or Wi-Fi again." Seeing the looks she added with crossed arms, "like I said it's nothing compared to your fears but I'm addicted to social media the most. The only other times I haven't had the urge to go and update or even check it is when I'm having sex with La Fay, Wendy, or a few others."

Wendy and La Fay shared amused looks, finding how Tambry couldn't look anyone in the eyes cute to them. La Fay herself recalled how the girls didn't deny or say no to the offer she made Dipper hours ago. But she pushed that thought aside for a time when things weren't serious. "You all have seen my fear with my father finding out my secret and the punishment that would no doubt follow."

Dipper recalled how badly she was shaken up when she was attacked or more importantly the bell that the Babadook was ringing in the place of her father. He figured he didn't need to reveal the truth as for one: it was personal and two: it was easier to keep the Babadook from ringing another bell. "Each fear is different enough that he would be forced to change form to try and work on it. If we can keep him from focusing on one of us for too long we can weaken him enough for either Wendy, La Fay, or Morgana to mortally wound and kill him."

The other girls thought it over before nodded as they can agree that the three mentioned were the ones that can most likely finish the job. "We just need to find it," Tambry said now that they had a plan.

Dipper thought of what he knew so far and got an idea, "He's mostly been targeting teens and young adults. More importantly, it keeps appearing near the Mystery Shack. We can use this to lay a trap with some bait."

Wendy smirked at Tambry, "Text the boys…I got an idea."

(scene change)

The next morning it was a slow day at the Mystery Shack with barely any tours going on. The mood fit the weather as it was cloudy and moody.

"So now we wait," Dipper said as he, Morgana, and Mabel had prepared for this confrontation. It was high time to take out a Babadook, and Morgana was out checking her nails, making sure that they were nice and sharp as claws, not to mention flawless.

"Yes, and that bastard is going to pay for messing with us once and for all, even if I have to do that," Morgana said as she inspected her nails once more, making sure everything was ready once more. 'Yeah, and then we can deal with Pacifica, La Fay, whatever her name is!'

"Well, at least we can record this down as something we did," Dipper said as the bell indicating customers rang and in came La Fay, Tambry, Wendy, and the boys as Dipper closed his journal and looked over the group.

"Okay did the girls bring you up to speed?" he asked once they entered the shop.

"I still think this is a bad idea," Robbie objected with a huff, though from the way he was clenching his fist with one hand and grabbing his arm with the other, showed how scared he really was.

"Dude we saw that clown," Lee said with a freaked-out look. "That's not normal."

"If we can get rid of that thing then I'm all for it" Nate adds, just as scared as his friend but they gained determined looks on their faces. The same for Thompson, which was a strange look for him, and even Robbie slowly moved from afraid to somewhat of his usual self.

"What do we need to do?" Thompson asked, ready to do whatever was needed. He usually did anyways for their approval and to help keep the gang together when issues come up but he knew that this time it was important.

Dipper stepped forward. "Pennywise already targeted us as well as use the Shack as a hunting ground. We know he's gonna try again and with all of us here, as his prey in his hunting grounds, it would be too big of an opportunity to refuse."

"So all we are is live bait?" Robbie asked with a scowl. Lee and Nate glanced at each other nervously

La Fay raised a brow at them, "would you rather be the ones fighting it?"

As one the rest of the boys had a look of panic. All except for one. "I'll do it!" Thompson said at once, not at all worried about this plan.

"Don't worry guys," Wendy said to assure them. "We got your backs."

Dipper went on with the plan, "we had Soos convince Grunkle Stan that the floor of the tour room needed replacing so he's out for the day and closed the shack expect for the gift shop. We removed a bunch of the attractions so he has less cover once we spring our trap. Once Pennywise appears and tries to chase and scare you guys, we'll close off all other exits and have plenty of space to work around him."

Wendy went on, "You guys can safety get out leaving him with fewer targets. The dude works on fear, he wants us to be afraid of him. He won't be able to scare us all at once, leaving us to switch his targets to keep him from focusing for too long."

La Fay stepped forward, her focus on the rest of the group, "He also can't handle any other emotion other than fear. We will use that against him to make him weaker and weaker. And when we do," she gained a dark look on her face. "we'll finish him."

"Are you sure we can get this guy?" Nate asked, glancing at his friends who were determined to fight.

Lee nodded, also concerned. "It's not like we don't have faith in you guys but…"

Wendy smiled, not at all surprised by this. She knows her friends might do crazy things with her but they were still a tight group. "Guys…we got this. Just remember if you do stick around after we trap him, you can wait by the door. Don't open for anyone without the code."

"Code got it," Robbie said, feeling a bit better with a more secure part of the plan. "And what is it?"

Wendy smirked before she walked to Thompson and whispered something in his ear. The bigger teen blinked before he glanced at her, wanting to ask if what he heard was right. She gave him the thumbs up to confirm. This caused the other guys to blink in surprise, "how come Thompson is the only one to know the code?"

Tambry rolled her eyes at this. "Because he's the one that is most loyal, and serious enough to do the job and would be the least likely to mess up,"

Both Lee and Nate open their mouths to protest before they paused as they thought it over. "Okay/That's fair" they answered together.

"We're counting on you guys," La Fay said as a way to boost their confidence.

Robbie glanced at her before saying, "since this can go wrong in so many ways…maybe you can give."

But La Fay placed a finger on his lips and cut him off. "Let me stop you there…no."

Robbie pouts but followed the rest of the boys so they can do their part.

(scene change)

Less then an hour later the boys were walking around the shack, on edge for the clown but mostly bored. "How much longer?" Robbie asked.

Nate gave him a look, "dude we're bait, you have no room to complain."

"You think that clown would show up by now" Robbie added with a scoff. "I swear this won't work and the others are just laughing behind our backs."

"Personally, I would rather be bait then fighting that freak," Lee said with a shiver. "I don't want to know what else he can do."

"We can do this," Thompson muttered softly, more to comfort himself than anything else.

"It's the waiting that makes it worse," Nate said rubbing his arms to try and calm the goosebumps. "It's the calm before the storm."

"You think he's come if we taunt him?" Lee asked, not sure what to think.

Robbie frowned, "what? Like, insult him or something?"

Nate nodded, feeling a bit more confident, "yeah…show that he can't scare us."

"Hiya boys."

The four nearly jumped before they turned around. There standing in the middle of the room was Pennywise, a tiny evil smile on his face as he gave a small childish wave with his fingers. "Miss me?"

"No," Thompson said quickly, his eyes shooting to the door.

Pennywise chuckled, "ah don't be like that. We can have so much fun together."

"No we won't," Robbie said to put up a brave front. "We aren't playing games with you clown."

"Ahh I like games," Pennywise said stepping closer, forcing the boys to step back. "Games make things fun. It helps me work up an…appetite."

And with that, his mouth split open and stretched wide, almost like a Venus flytrap with rows upon rows of razor-sharp teeth. The boy froze before they screamed and took off running towards the exit. Pennywise gave a throaty, gravelly laugh before he started to give chase. He barely took a few steps before something struck him across the face, sending him tumbling down. Pennywise growled like a beast as his mouth closed and glared up at his attacker.

Wendy glared back as she held her ax in her hand. Her gaze never left him as she ordered the others. "Get going guys."

The boys didn't hesitate as they rang out the door and shut it behind them. Pennywise got to his feet as he noticed the others coming out of hiding.

"Alright, we can handle you now Pennywise!" Dipper said as he was ready with a bat in hand, Morgana in her adult form by his side.

"Really? I wonder how you can handle this?" Pennywise attempted to transform into a fear, but what to transform into? It had to be simple, as it would be hard to transform into something complex and adult, but before he could transform, Morgana was the first to make a blow with her nail claws.

"I'm sorry, but you were standing there saying claw me like a bitch, and I just did." She said with a smirk, getting the clown to scowl.

Pennywise glanced from target to target, looking for an opening. His eyes fell onto Tambry whom he noticed was hiding behind a display, her phone in hand. He let out a terrifying screech to stun the others for a few seconds before heading right for her. He didn't know her fear yet but even if it wasn't something useful he could still have a human shield. He grabbed her tightly by the arm and pulled her up before he paused. While she looked terrified at him, he felt nothing coming off her, not one ounce of fear. Using his powers to find her fears to see if it was useful but not only did he not find any fears, he found nothing in the mind at all. Hearing someone coming up behind him, he turned with his shield in front of it. But it did little to stop La Fay's kick as it connected with Tambry's head before pushing it to hit his own. Pennywise stumbled to the floor and pushed his shield off of him in fury before glaring up at La Fay. "You hate me that much that you are willing to hurt your friend?"

La Fay raised a brow at his attempt to get under her skin, "or maybe that is what I want you to see."

Pennywise jerked his head to Tambry, who's body shattered and was replaced with a wax figure of Stan Pines, now with the head kicked off.

"Hey! Mabel worked hard on that!" Morgana shouts in annoyance since she is hearing Mabel's cry inside her head.

La Fay rolled her eyes before she noticed that Pennywise had transformed into her father and was ringing the bell. Pennywise smiled in sadistic glee as he rang the bell and stepped towards La Fay. But even as he stepped towards her, he found that she wasn't affected. This stunned Pennywise as he felt not an ounce of fear before La Fay jerked forward and smacked the bell away from his hands and landed a right hook to his face. Pennywise fell back again and as he looked up he saw that La Fay's form broke and revealed it was actually Wendy.

Pennywise growled before he quickly turned into Manly Dan. "I should have gotten rid of you when you were born" he growled stomping towards her.

Wendy flinched at this, causing Pennywise to grin darkly. But he paused as while he felt fear, he felt something else; something he couldn't understand. He had no time to react when Wendy Rasheed forward and struck him in the face once again. He manages to keep the form of her father but rubbed his face. Pennywise glared, not able to understand. "How? This is your greatest fear. I can feel it."

"It is," Wendy confirmed, unable to deny it. Or rather admitting it to herself. "I fear that my dad never did want a girl like me. Doesn't mean I don't also feel angry about it."

Pennywise growled and throw a right hook at Wendy, but the girl ducked under the attack. While she was low, the female lumberjack used her ax to catch the back of his foot and tripped him up. Not giving him a chance to get up, Wendy shot up and swung her hand overhead to stab at the beats. Pennywise's eye went wide before he changed from Manly Dan to a swarm of insects and spiders, all shattering away from Wendy before reforming back into his clown form on the other side of the room.

He was starting to get very irritated by all this trouble when something smacked his face. He turned in time to see another cracked snow globe smack his face once more, the thrower none other then Tambry. He growled and caught another snow globe she threw and sent it right back at him. But when it hit, he found that La Fay once again had him fools when Tambry broke apart. He spotted La Fay next to the real Tambry and glared at them. "I'm getting tired of your games girls."

La Fay shared a smirk with her friend, "ahh look; he can dish it out, but he can't take it."

Pennywise growled, starting to grow larger to be more intimidating while sprouting multiple legs like a spider. He lashed out his arm, the limb stretching so he stayed in the same position while still attacking. La Fay say this and pushed Tambry out of the way. Pennywise's oversized hand grabbed her waist before pulled the succubus up and slamming her down onto the floor. Pennywise grins darkly and stalked towards his prey. La Fay, however, didn't look harmed or even startled. In fact, she grins up at him, "oh harder daddy."

Pennywise froze, a stunned look on his face. The silence only was broken when he asked, "daughter?"

La Fay's face turned from her teasing smirk to a mixed of stunned and confused, clearly not seeing this kind of response coming. Luckily this left the beast open for Morgana to fly in and slashed his face with her claws. Wendy also took this use her ax to cut off Pennywise's hand and freed La Fay. "For the record," Morgana stated as Wendy left La Fay to her feet. "I didn't do that to help you. I was using an opening you made."

La Fay rolled her eyes, "you'll learn to love me, I'll even promise to let you have some time with Dipper."

Wendy kept her eyes on Pennywise throughout all of this, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. After the attack, Pennywise had hissed in pain and jumped back, his face and hand both healing before their eyes. He smirked at them, "It's useless to resist. I'm invincible."

"Then why are you running?" Wendy asked, not believing him for a second.

"What's wrong?" La Fay added with her teasing tone. "Not man enough to handle us?"

Pennywise growled, "that's none of your god damn business."

La Fay smirked before saying to Wendy and Morgana aloud, "oh, he's compensating for something."

Wendy laughed while Morgana smirked in agreement, even more at Pennywise's stunned face. Inside Mabel let out a loud, _"Ooooooh!"_

Pennywise recovered from that line and growled, his mouth spreading to reveal a ton of yellow needle-like teeth. "I'm gonna blow you all to peace before I feast on you."

If he was trying to intimidate them, it failed. "hmm, kinky," La Fay countered, getting another laugh from Wendy.

This really agitated Pennywise. "Oh, not like that! Pervert!" he declared before he shot his arms forward towards them.

They all jumped or flew away expect La Fay seem to be too slow as she was captured and pulled in. Pennywise squeezed hard at his pray as he taunts her. "Not so cocky now, are we?"

But instead of fear, La Fay looked bored, "you know you gotta watch what comes out of your mouth. I've been making these sex jokes this whole tiiime!" Here Pennywise gave an extra hard squeeze, causing the succubus to squeak. But she manages to compose herself, "and it's obvious that you ain't catching on. It's kinda sad. Almost as sad as you not realizing you didn't even grab me."

Pennywise stiffens before his captured prey broke apart revealing he was holding only air. He screamed with fury, following by a grunt of pain as a small hatchet got stuck in his back, thrown by Dipper. He reached around and removed it before throwing it at Wendy, who easily caught it out of the air. Dipper studied Pennywise and more importantly the injury he caused him. He saw that the wound was closing, but at a much slower rate than before. "It's working!" he called out to everyone. He's not healing as fast!"

"Alright, that means he's getting close to being a dead shapeshifting fear demon." La Fay said as she was ready to end this fight and kill the Boggart.

"Indeed we are," Morgana said as she was also ready to kill the thing that had tormented her friends and herself. Mabel was also ready for this thing to die, and she usually preferred not to do horrible things to it. This time was one of the exceptions to her usual demeanor. This thing needed to die and that was when she started flying forward and started the fight once more as she used her claws to cut deeply in the creature.

Pennywise hissed as he forced the claw marks to close. He felt himself getting weaker the more this fight was going on but no matter what he tried he couldn't get any of them to show feel their fears. Either one of the others will get his attention when he changes, didn't work as planned with Wendy or that girl would use her illusion powers to trick him and he was really hating that girl so much. It was taking a lot of effort to hold this spider monster-like form, in a last attempt to take control of this fight but the fear here was minimum. He howled in pain when the two succubi sliced into his body with their claws. He hated this pain and knew it was time to cut his losses and flee. Perhaps hibernate for a shorter period since his efforts for a good meal was ruined. He stretched his arm towards Tambry, seeing her as merely a distraction during the fight and was determined to get some sort of meal before he flees. He grabbed her leg before she swung the bat in her hands and broke his arm. He howls again as tried to pull his arm back, even if he was forced to release his prey. But before he could even recover the arm, both Dipper and Wendy jumped forward and slammed their weapons into his arm, their axes severing it and making him scream.

His arm twists and jerks around before he stiffens and shivers up. Pennywise retracted the arm and clenched the stump. He tried to glow back his arm but to his horror, he felt the effort slow, too slow to matter in this fight. He couldn't keep the look off his face, getting the group to look more determined. Now it was time to go.

He quickly looked around to try and find an escape option. The only door was blocked by the kids and in his weakening state, he wasn't sure he could power through them. Finally, he manages to spy a small hole in the wall, small enough for a mouse to fit through. Without hesitation he dove for the hole, shrinking his form to become a rat and escape. But as he shrunk down to a normal size man and tried to get smaller, he stumbled and landed on all fours. He tried to shrink again but all he did was losing muscle mass, making him more underweight then a transformation. He gasped in horror and tried again but the results became worst. Pennywise felt the last of his strength fading and his arm collapsed under him. He manages to push himself around onto his back, only to find the group of his once pray standing over him. "…mercy" he barely manages to gasp out.

"And how many got mercy when you begged you?" La Fay countered, a glare on her face.

"You're getting no such thing from us," Morgana confirmed, letting the fear inside Pennywise to show on his face.

"_Off with his head!"_ Mabel ordered even if only Morgana could hear it.

Wendy shifted so she was next to Pennywise's head, getting the beast to look at her as she raised her ax high. All Pennywise could do was scream when she swung the ax down and beheaded him. The head fell and bounced with a thump before it stopped a few feet from them. The head shriveled up, darken in color before resembling a rotten vegetable. The rest of the body shuddered before it suffered the same fate. The rest of the group gagged and backed away as a smell started to form. "Maybe Soos will really have to replace some of the wooden floors."

"Yeah," Tambry agreed, with a gag. "You are better off burning the wood."

Wendy pants for a moment, her shoulders dropping as the fatigue of the fight and now that everything is over. After composing herself, she walked over to the door and removed the blocked display used as an extra barrier. She knocked on the door twice before she said loudly so the boys can hear her, "Manly Dan secretly wears fancy bras under his shirt and a thong."

There was a moment where she could hear a muffled talk between the boys before Thompson unlocked and open the door. The others stared at Wendy in disbelieve, "That's the code?" Robbie asked in.

"Did it have to be mentally scarring?" Lee asked, getting a heavy shiver from him and Nate.

Wendy rolled her eyes, "it's pretty much something I would never say in any other circumstances. No one anyone trying to fool you guys by being me would be able to trick you."

Robbie, however, had a different question, "Okay but did you have to make a Monty Python reference?"

Wendy open her mouth to object before she blinked at this, "that was a Monty Python reference?"

Robbie rolled his eyes as he was a major fan of Monty Python even if only his group of friends knew about it. "Yeah, the Monty Python Lumberjack Song where the second and third verses refer to the guy that wants to be a lumberjack crossdressing."

Wendy opens her mouth, closed it, and open it again before she blinked in shock. "Holy shit. I didn't even try to do that."

"Oh yeah, I remember that sketch. It was funny but disturbing." Dipper said as everyone started to laugh and the tension died down a bit.

"Status update just helped take down a fear demon and now planning to rethink my life," Tambry said and texted as she was also scarred by the evil shapeshifting clown.

"I did that after the incident with the ghosts, but a little downtime to relax would be great," Wendy added as the group admitted to needing the time to rest and get over their near-death experience. "Hopefully next time we hang out it won't be a near-death experience with some supernatural eldritch horror that could be straight out of Harry Potter."

"Agreed," everyone said at the same time as Wendy, Tambry, and the boys started to leave. Wendy looked back at La Fay and asked a question, "You coming?"

"I'll be heading home soon enough, I just want to talk with Dipper for a bit in private." La Fay answered as Wendy shrugged and left with the boys to go home and just sleep the rest of the day. La Fay turned to Dipper, who was confused about what La Fay is going to do, and Morgana stood next to Dipper with a glare.

"Whatever you have to say to Dipper, Mabel and myself stay and hear," Morgana said solemnly with Mabel agreeing inside her mind.

La Fay rolled her eyes, "Do what you wish. I'm not planning on taking him or anything so don't worry your little head. It doesn't even involve around feeding either as not only do I not need to so soon but because I want our moment to be special." La Fay smirked at Morgana's glare from her jab but focus her gaze upon Dipper. "I'm merely giving him something."

Dipper raised a brow, wondering what she was planning. Because even though they worked with her on this adventure, it doesn't mean they can trust her after this. She reached into her coat and pulled something out. Morgana and Mabel were cautious as they were still on edge from the fight and still had no intention of trust the other succubus. But what she pulled out stunned all three of them. "Is that the file of the Northwest Cover-up?" Dipper asked, unable to stop himself from gasping.

Even Morgana was stunned at this, "but we saw you ripped it apart."

La Fay rolled her eyes once more at her rival. "I only wanted you to see that. I wished to protect my family's legacy, even if it didn't turn out as I wish." Her gaze focused back on Dipper, "I wasn't lying when I said I regret how things went down. And after what we just went through, I don't want any bad blood between us. So I'm returning this to you."

Dipper slowly reached out and grabbed the file and brought it closer. It felt real and he hoped that it was real. While it was possible she was still be trying to trick them, Dipper felt it might not be the case since they now her real identity on top of this file. "Why return it? We can easily turn this to the press and expose your family still."

La Fay shrugged, "after what we went through, I feel I can trust you Dipper. This is an olive branch to help mend the broken bridges." She started to walk away, leaving the two with the file she worked hard to retrieve. The twins couldn't help but wonder what her game way, more Morgana and Mabel while Dipper hopes this was the other succubus being actually sincere. "And Dipper," he looked up to the blond stopping just in the middle of the doorway, glancing over her shoulder "my offer is always open, even with Wendy or Tambry joining in."

And with that La Fay left a blushing Dipper and a scowling Morgana, feeling even more pleased with herself. While she was taking a risk here, she felt that Dipper might be worth it. Passing the shack's handyman who was gathering all the supplies to replace the ruined floorboard, La Fay walked outside, pausing when she saw who was still here. "Wendy, Tambry; I thought you two would have left already."

Both girls glanced over when they heard their friend. "We were but we also felt the need to get this talk out of the way," Wendy said to which Tambry nodded.

"I assume it is to do with my real identity," La Fay guessed, getting a nod in reply. "I had a small feeling something would come up."

"Look Tambry and I don't care that you're a Northwest," Wendy first said, "that's none of our business."

"And even with knowing your secret it doesn't change much," Tambry continues. "In fact it help makes a lot more sense now that we know the details. And that brings the issue of us sleeping with you…we really don't want to stop."

La Fay blinked, "to be one hundred percent transparent; I expect you two never wanted to sleep with me after knowing who I am."

Wendy took a breath to find the right words she needed to say, "and it might be weird but honestly…we really like it. You helped with my stressed levels so much and let be real it's a lot of fun."

Tambry nodded. "The only issue is the possibility that you are still a minor, technically."

La Fay saw their point, "while I am technically only turning thirteen this year, my body is like this for the last few years. When people see what they believe is Pacifica Northwest, it is only an illusion."

"And that is a big factor as to why we don't want to stop," Wendy explained. "or rather why we don't have to stop."

"I doubt you will reveal your secret to everyone," Tambry added. "So the fact we might have slept with a minor will just be that, a secret."

La Fay couldn't help but smile and wrapped her arms around the two teens. "Well if you two don't have any issues knowing the truth then I see no reason to stop our fun. The only thing that has changed in my opinion is you two knowing why I tend to sleep around with several girls."

"And aiming to get Dipper," Wendy reminded her as they broke apart.

"Yeah, I will admit I wasn't expecting that," Tambry adds, even when all of the other bombs and secrets revealed yesterday; finding out La Fay was working on seducing Dipper with the full intent on sleeping with him was a big surprise for her. Second only to La Fay's true identity.

If anything La Fay's grin got wider and more in line with her teasing nature, "what can I say? He greatly interests me. The fact there isn't a doubt in my mind that that the succubus sharing the body with his sister feeds on him. It truly says a lot about how good he can be." Seeing the small blushes in their faces she adds, "the offer I made to Dipper about all of us still stands. You both know how fun it can truly be."

The two teens said the rest of their goodbyes to the succubus, leaving the girl to watch in amusement. After all, she noticed that neither one of them said no.

(Scene change)

That night Wendy stood next to her dad as they washed the dishes from dinner. Manly Dan was scrubbing in the sink as gently as he could so not to break any dishes while Wendy dried them and placed each dish in the rack. Wendy honestly felt this was possibly the best moment to get something off her chest ever since they fought Pennywise. "Hey, dad? Can I ask you something?"

Dan gave a grunt to show he was listening. Wendy took a breath before she went on, "I need you to be completely blunt and honest with me here. I don't care if the truth is something that could hurt me."

This actually caused Manly Dan to pause in his washing to look at his daughter, feeling greatly concerned and worried as this went on. Wendy finally asked the question she was both desperate and dreading to ask. "When I was born…were you disappointed that I was born a girl?"

The sound of breaking glass could be heard as the plate in Manly Dan's hand shattered in his grip. "WHAT!?" He roared, anger flashing on his face. He turned to his daughter, his teeth grinding as he stated, "whoever told you that lie is gonna meet the business end of my ax!"

"Dad calm down!" Wendy said quickly placing her hands on his chest to keep from marching to his tool shed and get either his strongest ax or his most blunt and rusty ax. "No one told me that."

"Someone had to," Dan reasoned forcing himself from pushing his daughter aside on his quest for blood…at least until he actually got a name.

"Dad…" Wendy sighed. "Look some crazy things happen in the past few days but we ended up facing our fears. I…" her head dropped down almost in shame. "I always was afraid that you never wanted a daughter but all sons."

Dan froze, staring down at Wendy, unable to believe what he was hearing. He reached down and lifted her head so they made eye contact, "Wendy…I swear on your mother's grave that I never cared if you were a girl or a boy when she brought you into this world. Hell, I was too scared to even hold you when you were born."

Wendy was taken aback by this, "what?"

Dan nodded, not feeling any shame in confessing this to his daughter. "I'm a big man that tends to break things without noticing at times. To hold my newborn child…I was afraid that would hurt you, or worst. It was the same for your brothers too."

Wendy couldn't help but stare. She just couldn't imagine her father, one of the strongest man she knew, was afraid of hurting his babies so much he could barely hold them. The idea seemed so foreign to her. Dan notice this and gave a light chuckle, a smile appearing on his face. "I might be rough and stubborn when it comes to what I think a man should be, but any man that isn't afraid for their child when they are brought into the world isn't doing the job right. You might make me worried like no one else and will no doubt cause me to gray early but never, ever, begin to think that I didn't want you."

Wendy was barely able to keep the tears forming in her eyes as she was pulled into a hug by her father. After everything that has happened, from the truth of her friend to the monster that forced her to face her fears and laying it all to bare to her own father; she felt that a weight has been lifted. She honestly couldn't wait to see what else can happen during the rest of this summer.

* * *

Wooo! After thirty-five pages, ton of crazy moment that made me want to bang my head into the wall, we are done. I hope the original chapter kept everyone interested and that you all enjoyed it. A lot was packed into this chapter including one of the best horror monsters in the last decade appearing as well as plenty of character moments for the cast, most of all La Fay, the twins and even Wendy. I don't know where the next chapter will take the group but honestly I don't think we can top this chapter in a while.

So tell me what you all think? Did we go a good job or should we not have bother? Was the Easter eggs and references too much or did we not have enough? Let us know and review done below. Until next time everyone.

**Wkh eudyhvw zduulru lvq'w wkh rqh wkdw ihduv qrwklqj, exw wkdw vwdqgv dqg idfhv wkhlu ihduv**


End file.
